Una historia en esos nueve meses
by XimeB
Summary: esta es la continuacion de Otra historia en esos tres años que ya se había hecho muy larga así que mejor la convertí en dos historias, espero les guste, y por favor comenten.
1. Bulma, Trunks dos semanas

* * *

Esta historia es la continuacion de " Otra historia en esos tres años", les sugiero que si no la han leido lo hagan primero para que se empapen del universo de esta historia.

* * *

- 

Bulma, trunks dos semanas. 

-

- 

Dos semanas después de la fiesta las cosas se habían normalizado bastante en la casa, Vegeta de nuevo no salía de la cámara de gravedad a no ser para comer y dormir, bueno, dormían un ratito después de que terminaban de hacer lo otro por lo menos una vez, al acostarse, y otra al levantarse.

De hecho se pasaba a dormir a la habitación de él cada noche, era mucho más ordenada.

Y como él había dicho que sería, podía sentirlo aunque no estuvieran cerca, sin embargo no estaba muy segura que toda la gente incluyendo a su familia entendieran y aceptaran el tipo de unión que ahora tenían.

Así que de momento ella seguía disimulando y él, bueno, él había vuelto a ser el cavernícola gruñón de antes, pero ya no le importaba.

Ella sabía sin lugar a dudas que todo era pura actuación.

Él la amaba y la deseaba más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible a pesar de que también sabía que él jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, era demasiado orgulloso y toda su vida la había pasado defendiéndose de enemigos muy peligrosos como para poder permitirse bajar su guardia y ponerse él, o a ella en riesgo.

Eso lo había podido entender de lo que poco a poco se iba colando de sus pensamientos o emociones.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo esa unión parecía hacerse más fuerte y se imaginaba que él también se daba cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto para ella.

De esa manera su vida transcurría de nuevo entre el laboratorio, al que ya no era necesario que llegara tan temprano, después de todo antes se levantaba para poder encontrarse con Vegeta en el desayuno y ahora lo veía apenas abría los ojos.

Una hermosa visión.

Casi siempre la despertaba cuando se iba a ir a su entrenamiento antes de desayunar, momento que aprovechaban para hacer el amor, no se le ocurría una manera mejor de empezar el día, afortunadamente a sus padres les había dado por levantarse tarde y su habitación quedaba al otro lado de la casa.

Si no hubiese sido así posiblemente ya sabrían de ellos, pues tenía que reconocer que ella no podía quedarse callada cuando estaba sintiéndose tan bien y después de algunos días se entero que el tampoco era tan calladito.

¡Quién lo hubiera dicho de un hombre que habitualmente había que sacarle las palabras casi a la fuerza!

Después de ese primer día ella también le había explicado la finalidad del condón y desde entonces él había adquirido un cierto cariño por la cosa esa, tal parecía que no tenía ningún interés ni prisa en convertirse en papá, y ella tampoco,al menos no tan pronto, pero no podía tomar pastillas todavía, su ginecólogo le había dicho que debía descansar unos meses ya que tenía mucho tiempo tomándolas, aún así debía planificar de alguna manera porque antes de llegar con la noticia de que esperaban un nieto primero tenía que ver de que manera le explicaba a sus padres que estaba unida física y espiritualmente a un extraterrestre y a sus amigos que había elegido como compañero para el resto de su vida al asesino de algunos de ellos.

Por más que lo pensaba no se le ocurría como decírselos de manera que sonara como la mejor de las ideas.

Y con esa preocupación en la cabeza se terminó de desperezar y luego de ducharse, ahora nunca hubiera sido una buena idea bajar a desayunar sin hacerlo antes, se dirigió a la cocina donde su mamá la esperaba para desayunar.

Su madre estaba preparando unos huevos revueltos y cosa curiosa, apenas los olió sintió unas nauseas horrendas.

Se imaginó que sería por el olor tan intenso que despedían así que mejor se lo dijo, porque tal parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de que seguro estaban descompuestos.

-Mamá¡guacala!, Que olor tan horrendo tienen esos huevos, deben estar malos. ¿no lo sientes?

A Bulma le llamó la atención que tanto su mamá como Vegeta que había dejado su entrenamiento para desayunar le miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, de hecho su mamá había abierto los ojos, y Vegeta estaba pálido.

El se levantó de donde estaba y salió de la cocina casi corriendo sin terminar de comer lo que estaba en su plato hacia su habitación y ella sintió que algo lo estaba preocupando mucho, además de que se sentía físicamente mal, aparentemente él también había sentido que los huevos estaban malos y le habían dado nauseas también.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue a su madre reír, al tiempo que tiraba los huevos en el basurero, luego la oyó decir;

-pobrecito Vegeta, de verdad que esto le va a pegar duro.

Bulma empezó a sentir una horrible premonición, pero haciendo acopio de todo su valor se animó a preguntar a su madre,

-Mamá.¿de qué estás hablando, que le va a pegar duro?

-Bulma, querida, tu papá y yo sabemos que estás de novia de Vegeta, y ambos pensamos que él es un muchacho maravilloso. No es necesario que nos ocultes las cosas.

Bulma sintió algo de alivio, aunque no mucho, había algo que su madre no acababa de decir.

- Me alegra mucho que lo aprueben, veras mamá, en su cultura más que novios creo que estaríamos más bien algo como casados.

Aquí vio como su madre se quedó sin decir nada durante un rato que a Bulma se le hizo eterno para luego llevar una esquina de su delantal a su cara y empezó a secar una lágrima que empezó a bajar por su mejilla.

Bulma se sentía horrible.

¡Qué mal que lo había tomado!, no recordaba haber visto llorar a su madre nunca. Se imaginó que ella habría deseado verla desfilar vestida de blanco y una gran fiesta, con un humano.

Posiblemente creería que Vegeta estaba bien como novio, para pasar el tiempo, no para compartir la vida.

Y lo mal que se había sentido se borró y empezó a sentirse molesta, si rechazaba a Vegeta la rechazaba a ella, no iba a permitir que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, así fueran sus mismos padres, y se lo hizo saber,

-Mamá, si piensas que eso está mal hoy mismo nos podemos pasar a vivir a otro lugar, lamento que no lo apruebes pero es mi decisión y él es el hombre con el que voy a compartir mi vida.

De nuevo su madre se la quedo viendo y de nuevo se puso a reír; definitivamente esos cambios de humor no eran normales, talvez debería preguntarle a su papá si había notado algún otro cambio que pudiera significar una enfermedad.

-OH, Bulma, por supuesto que lo aprobamos, te acabo de decir que nos parece maravilloso, yo lloraba porque estoy tan feliz, creía que ya nunca me harías abuela.

Aquí Bulma se sintió un poco incómoda, no estaban buscando un embarazo, al menos no tan pronto, y mejor para que no se fuera a decepcionar decidió que era mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez;

-acabamos de empezar a estar juntos mamá, pensamos tomarnos un tiempo antes de pedir bebé (por lo menos ella pensaba tomárselo)

Aquí Bunny primero se puso muy seria, pero luego sonrió, y dándole un besito en la mejilla le preguntó;

-Cómo quieras cariño, pero de momento.¿que se te antoja desayunar?

Bulma no tenía mucho apetito después de los huevos malos, pero comió algo de fruta y de pan ante la insistencia de su madre, cosa curiosa, antes nunca insistía en que comiera, posiblemente ahora que ya tenía una pareja definitiva le parecía menos importante que cuidara de su figura, iba a tener que tener cuidado, tampoco quería que su madre la engordara como una ballena tan solo porque ya no era una soltera elegible.

El día paso normalmente, trabajo, trabajo, almuerzo, Vegeta decidió seguir entrenando, trabajo, trabajo, cena, Vegeta seguía entrenando, iba a llamarlo pero su mamá le dijo que él ya había comido mientras ella estaba trabajando.

¿Porque otra vez la estaba evadiendo?

No tenía lógica, ella sentía que la quería, que la deseaba, que se preocupaba por ella, pero estaba empezando a sentir que había algo mas que le estaba preocupando aunque no podía poner el dedo en que era exactamente.

Pero no le iba a ser fácil escapar de ella, lo iba a esperar hasta que le aclarara que era lo que le estaba molestando.

Así que se dirigió al cuarto de Vegeta para esperarlo allí, se sentía muy cansada, cosa curiosa, supuso que sus maratones de sexo estaban empezando a pasar la cuenta, se podía recostar un ratito por mientras él llegaba...

-

Cuando Bulma abrió los ojos parecía ser muy tarde y al mirar el reloj en la mesita de Vegeta se dio cuenta que era de madrugada y él no estaba ahí

Eso si era extraño, él tenia semanas de no irse de escursión por días como antes acostumbraba. ¿sería que había decidido hacerlo de nuevo?

¡Podría haberle avisado!, en eso recordó lo que él había dicho de que podrían escucharse a pesar de la distancia, así que decidió que ese sería un buen momento para intentarlo.

Seria algo telepático, había visto a Gokú hablar de esa manera con Kayo sama, así que cerró los ojos y trató de llamar en silencio a Vegeta.

( Vegeta, Vegeta..., Vegeta...,)

Nada, talvez por ser humana necesitara llamarlo en voz alta.

-Vegeta..., Vegeta..., VEGETA.

-¡QUE! .¿Siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa?

Y de repente apareció ante ella, con todo el esplendor de un supersayayin, con un brillo dorado envolviéndolo, su cabello se había vuelto rubio y sus ojos esmeralda y la miraba sonriendo con orgullo.

Bulma no acataba a hacer nada que no fuera admirarlo con la boca abierta, y en eso recordó su ausencia y se imaginó que se había debido al hecho de que luego de tantos meses de esfuerzo y sacrificio por fin lo había logrado y había querido hacer una entrada dramática.

Estos hombres y su necesidad de alardear de sus logros, pero la verdad es que ella también se sentía orgullosa de él

Pero por supuesto él tenía que ser quien era y lo oyó decir;

-¿Para que me llamas?, por tus gritos creí que algo te estaría matando.

Bulma no podía creer su petulancia. Pero estaba bien, era su día de triunfo, le daría por lo que había venido.

-Vegeta, eres un supersayayin, te ves, fantástico, guapísimo¡estoy tan feliz y tan orgullosa de ti! Estoy segura que los androides no tendrán nada que hacer contra ustedes.

-¿Ustedes? Yo solo puedo con esas latas, no creas que voy a dejar que alguien más intervenga en mi diversión.

A Bulma no le parecía una buena idea, demasiados años de ver enemigos cada vez más poderosos contra los cuales no hubieran ganado a no ser que actuaran en equipo le había hecho ver que no se debían confiar, pero también conocía a Vegeta y le pareció que mejor trataría de convencerlo de eso en otra ocasión más oportuna.

-¡ que prepotente!. ¿ nunca te dieron clases de humildad, pero bueno, acércate porque quiero averiguar cómo besa un supersayayin.

Vegeta debía estar realmente feliz porque lo oyó reír antes de decirle;

-es eso todo lo que quieres. ¿desde cuando tienes tan poca ambición?.

Bulma tuvo que reír también, no siempre lo encontraba de un animo tan juguetón.

-OH, es que no sé que tanta de tu energía toma tu transformación, no quería ponerte en un compromiso, pero bueno, ya que pareces estar dispuesto a algo más puedo sacrificarme...

Bulma siempre se alegraría de haber descansado un poco antes...

-

* * *

- 

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque de nuevo este es un capítulo de enlace así que no va a pasar gran cosa, como este fic es continuación del anterior en esta serie tambien voy a poner las versiones de los mismos hechos de distintos personajes.**

**La siguiente es la version de Bunny. **

**por favor diganme que opinan.**

**-**

* * *


	2. Bunny, Trunks 2 semanas

* * *

Como no se si hay que poner disclaimer por lo menos lo pongo una vez por historia, no soy dueña de dragon ball z ni de ninguno de los personajes, pero si me regalan uno¿puedo escoger a Vegeta?

Lo que está en oscurito son comentarios mios.

* * *

-

Bunny, Trunks dos semanas

-

- 

Dos semanas después de la fiesta las cosas se habían normalizado bastante en la casa, Vegeta de nuevo no salía de la cámara de gravedad a no ser para comer y dormir y Bulma ya no se levantaba tan temprano para ir a trabajar al laboratorio.

Bunny se imaginaba que ya no era necesario que lo hiciera porque por lo que le parecía debían de dormir juntos en alguna de sus habitaciones. Casi apostaría que en la de él.

Era mucho más ordenada.

Sin embargo pareciera que todavía no estaban preparados para comentar su noviazgo , se imaginaba que posiblemente Bulma no creyera que ella y su marido entendieran y aceptaran el tipo de relación que ahora tenían.

Así que de momento ella seguía disimulando y él, bueno, su esposo creía que Bulma era perfecta y que no había hombre en el Universo que la mereciera, pero afortunadamente él confiaba en su opinión y aunque no estaba del todo seguro lo aceptaba mucho más de lo que había hecho con Yamcha.

Ella sabía sin lugar a dudas que llegaría a darse cuenta que Vegeta era exactamente lo que su niñita necesitaba.

Su nuevo yerno amaba a su hija a pesar de que posiblemente jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, era demasiado orgulloso y toda su vida la había pasado defendiéndose de enemigos muy peligrosos como para poder permitirse bajar su guardia y ponerla en riesgo.

Eso lo había podido entender de lo que poco a poco se iba colando de sus conversaciones y miradas cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo.

A veces tenía sus ventajas tener los párpados caídos.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo esa unión parecía hacerse más fuerte y se imaginaba que él también se había vuelto muy importante para Bulma.

Antes, Bunny casi siempre se despertaba cuando Vegeta se iba a su entrenamiento, momento que aprovechaba para empezar a preparar el desayuno, ahora mejor se quedaba acostada otro rato y les daba tiempo de que terminaran de hacer lo que hacían ella creía que cada mañana y para no estorbar mejor permanecía en su habitación que quedaba al otro lado de la casa.

Era imposible no darse cuenta, tal parecía que su hija no podía quedarse callada cuando aparentemente la estaba pasando muy bien y él tampoco era tan calladito.

¡Quién lo hubiera dicho de un hombre que habitualmente había que sacarle las palabras con cuchara!

Bunny se preguntaba si tendría la dicha que de repente Bulma la sorprendiera con la noticia de que esperaban un nieto, aunque suponía que antes que eso sucediera su hija tendría que encontrar el valor para decirles que estaba de novia de Vegeta, aunque si no se daba prisa para darles esa noticia iba a acabar dándole las dos al mismo tiempo a como veía que iban caminando las cosas.

Se preguntaba cuál sería el temor que hacia que Bulma no acabara de reconocer su relación con Vegeta, ciertamente no hacía mucho que había terminado con Yamcha, pero ella lo había respetado mientras que estuvo con él, cosa que Yamcha no había hecho, de manera que no le parecía que pudiera reclamarle nada ni él ni sus amigos, y en cuanto a ellos no podían pedir un yerno más guapo, más inteligente o más comprometido con sus metas.

Realmente no importaba que no fuera humano, Gokú tampoco lo era y tenía un hijito hermoso y por lo que había podido ver podían tener sentimientos profundos y corresponder al amor.

Le parecía la mejor de las ideas que pudiera haber tenido su hija.

Y dado que ya Vegeta se habría ido a entrenar se dirigió a la cocina para empezar a preparar el desayuno de su nueva familia ampliada.

Un par de horas después él se acercó a comer y Bunny no pudo sino admirar a su yerno y sonriéndole le deseó buenos días, gesto que él correspondió con esa costumbre suya de gruñir, si, volvían a la normalidad.

Seguía preguntándose cuál sería la mejor manera de hacerlos entender que ya deberían dejar de comportarse como adolescentes, después de todo ambos ya habían cumplido los 30 como para estarse escondiendo como chicos de colegio.

Bunny empezó a preparar unos huevos revueltos cuando su hija bajó a desayunar, no le dio tiempo de saludarla cuando ella le dijo algo que realmente le sorprendió:

-Mamá¡guacala!, Que olor tan horrendo tienen esos huevos, deben estar malos. ¿No lo sientes?

Le regresaron un millón de recuerdos olvidados de cuando siendo aún muy joven se había embarazado de Bulma, lo primero que había sentido fue una repulsión horrible hacia los huevos, en realidad hacia casi toda la comida. Y de hecho había sido tan temprano en su embarazo que no se dio cuenta de el hasta semanas después.

Miró con detenimiento a su hija y pareció notarle un mejor cutis y un cierto brillo que antes no se le notaba, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para saberlo.

¡ Iba a ser abuela!

En eso vio a su yerno levantarse de la mesa sin haber terminado de comer, cosa insólita en él, y después vio que estaba como de un color verde pálido y que se retiró muy rápidamente en dirección de su habitación.

¡ Que pecadito con Vegeta!, Seguro iba a ser de esos padres que sufrían los achaques iniciales con sus esposas de los que había leído en la revista que estaba donde su estilista, ahora, eso solía indicar una relación muy cercana de la pareja por lo cual se alegró.

Esperaba que cuando se diera cuenta que era el asunto no tratara de alejarse de su hija y sus hormonas.

Esto se lo tenía que contar a su esposo, le iba a hacer mucha gracia, y pensando en eso no pudo evitar reírse y comentarle a Bulma;

-pobrecito Vegeta, de verdad que esto le va a pegar duro.

Bulma por supuesto trató de disimular;

-Mamá. ¿De qué estás hablando, que le va a pegar duro?

A Bunny le pareció que ya a esas alturas era mejor hacerle saber a su hija que ellos ya estaban al tanto de su relación "secreta" con Vegeta para no aumentar el stress de su embarazo;

-Bulma, querida, tu papá y yo sabemos que estás de novia de Vegeta, y ambos pensamos que él es un muchacho maravilloso. No es necesario que nos ocultes las cosas.

Vio que Bulma pareció sentir alivio, y empezó a abrirse a ella;

- Me alegra mucho que lo aprueben, veras mamá, en su cultura más que novios creo que estaríamos más bien algo como casados.

Aquí Bunny se sintió en el cielo, habían seguido las costumbres extraterrestres de él, cualesquiera que hubieran sido, tendría que preguntarle a su hija luego, y ahora iba a tener una nietecita para vestir como una muñequita y llevar a jugar al parque o un nietecito para vestir como un muñequito y llevar a jugar al parque ( **como sino explicarse el horrible sombrero que usaba Trunks cuando era bebé), **y se emocionó tanto con esas imágenes que sintió una lagrima de felicidad resbalar por su mejilla que no tuvo mucha prisa en enjuagar con su delantal.

La sacó de su sueño de hermosos bebes de cabello oscuro la voz de Bulma que le dijo en un tono que demostraba algo de enojo;

-Mamá, si piensas que eso está mal hoy mismo nos podemos pasar a vivir a otro lugar, lamento que no lo apruebes pero es mi decisión y él es el hombre con el que voy a compartir mi vida.

De nuevo miró a su hija y dándose cuenta que había malinterpretado su lágrima se puso a reír; definitivamente esa hija suya no tenía ni idea de lo feliz que estaba por ella por lo que trató de aclarar el malentendido;

-OH, Bulma, por supuesto que lo aprobamos, te acabo de decir que nos parece maravilloso, yo lloraba porque estoy tan feliz, creía que ya nunca me harías abuela.

Aquí Bulma se miró un poco perdida;

-acabamos de empezar a estar juntos mamá, pensamos tomarnos un tiempo antes de pedir bebé.

Bunny primero se puso muy seria¿sería que todavía no quería decírselos?. Había sido muy clara en que a su esposo y a ella les parecía bien, pero luego recordó su propio embarazo y que posiblemente la misma Bulma todavía no lo supiera, y decidió que sería mejor que se diera cuenta a su propio tiempo, ella no le echaría a perder la sorpresa, así que sonrió, y dándole un besito en la mejilla le preguntó;

-Cómo quieras cariño, pero de momento.¿Que se te antoja desayunar?

Bulma no tenía mucho apetito después de su primer achaque matutino, pero comió algo de fruta y de pan ante la insistencia de ella, no podía dejar que no se alimentara de manera adecuada ahora que tenía que alimentar también a una nueva personita, se podía volver a cuidar luego que pasaran esos meses, no era como que se fuera a poner como una ballena por comer un poquito más. Además no le haría eso a su hija, ella creía que el que ya no fuera una soltera no era excusa para descuidarse, después de todo su maridito era sumamente atractivo como para bajar la guardia.

El día hubiera sido bastante normal de no ser porque Vegeta no se acercó a almorzar y llegó a comer algo para la cena demasiado temprano, como evadiendo a Bulma.

Bunny sabía que en este tiempo su hija estaría muy sensible como para que hubiese un malentendido entre ellos, así que trató de averiguar que estaría pasando por esa hermosa cabeza;

-¿te sientes bien Vegeta?, en la mañana me pareció que algo te había caído mal, si quieres puedo llamar a Bulma, ella puede saber que hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

Vegeta que se había sentado a la mesa y mantenía su mirada fija en ella levantó la vista y le preguntó;

-usted también se dio cuenta¿verdad?

A Bunny no le pareció una buena idea jugar a la estúpida en ese momento, así que entendiendo que era lo que le estaba preguntando le contestó con la verdad;

-si, y me parece maravilloso, pero creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta todavía, las mujeres solemos notarlo hasta que ha pasado casi dos meses. Pero yo ya tengo experiencia y ella es mi hija, es normal que yo note estas cosas. ¿Cómo lo notaste tú?

Vegeta le respondió muy serio;

-cuando ella se acercó noté dos presencias, pero nunca había oído que yo fuera a sentir ningún malestar.

Bunny se sentía realmente importante al poder sacar de la ignorancia a alguien en algún tema, no era algo que le sucediera muy a menudo, especialmente teniendo dos genios viviendo con ella desde hacía tanto tiempo;

- eso puede suceder cuando la pareja es muy cercana, pero no te preocupes, no dura todo el embarazo, pronto pasara. ( de esta parte no estaba muy segura, pero¿ para que preocuparlo?)

Él empezó a comer y por un rato no dijo nada, luego que terminó se levantó y sin mirarla a modo de despedida le dijo;

- no le diga a ella de lo que hablamos, que se dé cuenta a su tiempo.

Bunny estuvo de acuerdo.

-

* * *

** Muchas gracias por hacerme ver que me había equivocado de idioma, como ven corregí.**

**Y espero que les haya gustado esta versión, todavia me falta Vegeta.**

**por favor comenten¡eso me hace feliz !**

* * *


	3. Vegeta, Trunks 2 semanas

* * *

Lo que está en itálica es un sueño de Vegeta  


* * *

- 

Vegeta, trunks dos semanas. 

-

-

Dos semanas después de la fiesta las cosas se habían normalizado bastante en la casa, Vegeta de nuevo no salía de la cámara de gravedad a no ser para comer y dormir, bueno, dormían un ratito después de que terminaban de hacer lo otro por lo menos una vez, al acostarse, y otra al levantarse.

De hecho Bulma se pasaba a dormir a la habitación de él cada noche, suponía que lo hacía porque era mucho más ordenada.

Y como le habían dicho que sería, podía sentirla aunque no estuvieran cerca, sin embargo no estaba muy seguro que toda la gente aceptaran el tipo de unión que ahora tenían.

Así que de momento ella seguía disimulando y él, bueno, él afortunadamente había vuelto a su ritmo de entrenamiento y comportamiento de antes.

Pero todo era pura actuación.

Él la amaba y la deseaba más de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible a pesar de que jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta, toda su vida la había pasado defendiéndose de enemigos muy peligrosos como para poder permitirse bajar su guardia y ponerla en riesgo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo esa unión parecía hacerse más fuerte y él también se daba cuenta de lo importante que se había vuelto para ella, una sensación nueva que tenía que reconocer era muy agradable.

Casi siempre la despertaba cuando se iba a ir a su entrenamiento antes de desayunar, momento que aprovechaban para hacerlo, no se le ocurría una manera mejor de empezar el día, afortunadamente a sus anfitriones les había dado por levantarse tarde y su habitación quedaba al otro lado de la casa.

Aun así posiblemente ya sabrían de ellos, pues tenía que reconocer que ella no podía quedarse callada.

Después de ese primer día ella también le había explicado la finalidad del condón y desde entonces él había adquirido un cierto cariño por la cosa esa, no tenía ningún interés ni prisa en convertirse en padre, y ella pareciera que tampoco.

Así que ese día al igual que cualquiera se levantó para ir a su entrenamiento y un par de horas después se acercó a la cocina a comer, encontrándose ahí con la anciana que sonriéndole le deseó buenos días, gesto que él correspondió a su manera mientras se sentaba a desayunar.

Estaba empezando a comer cuando sintió acercarse dos ki, cosa que le extrañó porque uno era definitivamente de Bulma, pero venía acompañada de otro que no pudo precisar, en eso la vió aparecer en la cocina y se dio cuenta que ambos ki procedían del mismo cuerpo.

¿Cómo?

En eso lo entendió¡el estorbo ese no sirvió de nada!, para esa gracia mejor no lo hubiera usado.

Se dio cuenta que la anciana también estaba asombrada, era la primera vez que podía ver de quién había heredado la mujer el color de los ojos.

Ella le reclamaba a su madre por algo que ni siquiera escuchó porque lo siguiente fue que sintió unas nauseas horrendas que le hicieron levantarse corriendo hacia el baño a vaciar su estómago, pero¿porqué?, se daba cuenta que debía de ser por la unión con Bulma, y que ella se estaría sintiendo mal también, pero ese no era el momento para perder energía.

El no estaba listo para ser padre, no ahora, y de hecho no sabía si estaría listo algún dia, existían dos supersayayin y él no era uno de ellos, se había arriesgado a unirse a Bulma a sabiendas que todavía podia no ser lo suficientemente poderoso para defenderla en caso necesario, pero ahora ella estaba todavía en más riesgo.

Iba a tener un hijo, su hijo.

No podía permitirse no ser lo suficientemente poderoso como para que le pasara lo que le pasó a su padre , que tuvo que entregar a su primogénito, su heredero a un monstruo que acabo de todas maneras destruyendo a su raza y haciendo de su hijo un juguete de sus caprichos, un esclavo.

Tenía que entrenar más.

Y con la certeza de que ahora menos que nunca podía distraerse de su objetivo de volverse el más poderoso de los sayayin se dispuso a entrenar de nuevo.

Vegeta no se acercó a almorzar y tan solo llegó a comer algo para la cena cuando no soportó mas el hambre.

Como era de esperar la anciana estaba allí, y le empezó a meter conversación mirándolo de una manera extraña;

-¿te sientes bien Vegeta?, en la mañana me pareció que algo te había caído mal, si quieres puedo llamar a Bulma, ella puede saber que hacer para hacerte sentir mejor.

Vegeta que se había sentado a la mesa y mantenía su mirada fija en ella levantó la vista y le preguntó;

-usted también se dio cuenta¿verdad?

Ella pareció evaluar como contestarle por un momento y luego le dijo;

-si, y me parece maravilloso, pero creo que ella no se ha dado cuenta todavía, las mujeres solemos notarlo hasta que ha pasado casi dos meses. Pero yo ya tengo experiencia y ella es mi hija, es normal que yo note estas cosas. ¿Cómo lo notaste tú?

Vegeta le respondió muy serio;

-cuando ella se acercó noté dos presencias, pero nunca había oído que yo fuera a sentir ningún malestar.( si era algo normal en los embarazos humanos era mejor saberlo de una vez)

La anciana de nuevo había abandonado el aspecto serio para recuperar esa sonrisa eterna suya y lo sacó de su duda;

- eso puede suceder cuando la pareja es muy cercana, pero no te preocupes, no dura todo el embarazo, pronto pasara.

Él empezó a comer y por un rato no dijo nada, luego que terminó se levantó y sin mirarla a modo de despedida le dijo;

-no le diga a ella de lo que hablamos, que se dé cuenta a su tiempo.

No había razón para preocuparla más de lo necesario, por lo menos no hasta que supiera que no correría ningún peligro porque él podría defenderla.

Y se encaminó de nuevo a su entrenamiento, durante horas estuvo luchando por lograr ese punto que sentía tan cercano desde hacía tiempo y que aun así no podía alcanzar y siendo ya de madrugada se sentó un momento en el frío suelo de la camara de gravedad y cerrando los ojos un instante no se dio cuenta en que momento el sueño le venció.

* * *

_Caminaba por un pasillo estrecho y blanco que conocía muy bien, la nave central de Friezer, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la falta de gravedad y lo incómodo que era andar siempre con el sensor a través del cual podían medir el poder de los enemigos y a la misma vez el medio a traves del cual Friezer sabía que hablaba y donde estaba. De repente se vió junto al Nappa de su juventud que le decía sin poder ocultar su miedo;_

_-Vegeta, Friezer te busca, debes ir pronto a sus habitaciones privadas porque está muy molesto y si no te apuras podría enfadarse todavía más.¿qué fue lo que hiciste para enfadarlo así?_

_Vegeta no tenía ni la más minima idea, pero no le extrañaba, si Friezer quería "castigarlo" por algo no necesitaba que ese algo fuera real. Sabía como siempre que de nada serviría negarse a ir, Friezer era mucho mas poderoso que cualquiera allí y tarde o temprano lo tendría frente a él, así que sin responder se encontró frente a la puerta del monstruo y sin llamar entró._

_Friezer estaba sentado en su trono de espaldas a él, y a sus pies había un cuerpo ensangrentado que no pudo precisar a quién o a qué había pertenecido. El monstruo empezó a hablar;_

_-mi querido Vegeta, veo que has estado muy ocupado como para seguir mis órdenes, pero no te preocupes te liberé de tus distracciones para que puedas seguir siendo uno de mis soldados preferidos._

_Vegeta empezó a sentir como le empezaba a latir el corazón con fuerza mientras sin poder evitarlo se acercaba al trono, el cuerpo que no había distinguido a la entrada seguía tirado como un desperdicio y al acercarse pudo distinguir unos mechones de cabello azul entre el cráneo despedazado de lo que había sido Bulma y empezó a sentír una furia inmensa ._

_Se abalanzó contra Friezer pero fue detenido por Dodoria y Zarbon que aparecieron de la nada y lo sujetaron y estando de frente a Friezer pudo ver que en sus brazos tenía un bebé ensangrentado de grandes ojos azules._

_Friezer de nuevo habló;_

_-muy mal Vegeta, veo que estás más allá de mi perdón , no debiste distraerte de tus obligaciones, pero ya que este niño nació, bueno, lo tuve que sacar porque la madre no era muy cooperadora y como ella ya no está necesitará alguien que le cuide, imagino que dado que tu tampoco podrás cuidarlo harás lo que tu padre hizo y me lo confiarás a mí._

_Vegeta por un momento sintió todo el dolor y la humillación que vivió bajo la esclavitud de Friezer y al dolor de la pérdida de la mujer se unió la furia de ver repetida la misma historia en su hijo, y liberando toda la energía que podía vio la energía de su cuerpo aumentar y estallar en una explosión de poder._

* * *

Lo despertó la voz de la mujer, pero se sentía algo diferente y al mirar su cuerpo vió que estaba cubierto de un brillo dorado y la sensación de furia persistía. 

Después de todo Kakarotto había tenido razón una vez que lo oyó comentar que el deseo de proteger a la tierra le había dado el impulso para lograr el ascenso a supersayayin, en él tambíen había funcionado un impulso parecido.

Se tranquilizó recuperando su nivel normal y lo intentó de nuevo y de nuevo lo logró, ahora que su cuerpo sabía el camino instintivamente lo encontraba cada vez que lo quería.

La escuchó de nuevo y decidió que era un momento de triunfo que quería compartir con ella, ahora podría defenderlos de cualquiera, podrían venir los androides, o Kakarotto o el muchacho que podía convertirse en supersayayin, no importaba, y ascendiendo de nuevo se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

-Vegeta..., Vegeta..., VEGETA.

-¡QUE! .¿Siempre tienes que ser tan escandalosa?

Y apareció ante ella, como un supersayayin, con un brillo dorado envolviéndolo, su cabello se había vuelto rubio y sus ojos esmeralda y la miraba sonriendo con orgullo.

La mujer por primera vez en la historia se había quedado sin palabras y lo miraba con la boca abierta, cosa que a él le divirtió mucho y decidió bromear con ella;

-¿Para que me llamas?, por tus gritos creí que algo te estaría matando.

Ella pareció ganar un poco de compostura, y le contestó con una voz llena de alegría;

-Vegeta, eres un supersayayin, te ves, fantástico, guapísimo¡estoy tan feliz y tan orgullosa de ti! Estoy segura que los androides no tendrán nada que hacer contra ustedes.

¿Cómo que ustedes? El no necesitaba de nadie para defenderlos, y se lo hizo saber;

-¿Ustedes? Yo solo puedo con esas latas, no creas que voy a dejar que alguien más intervenga en mi diversión.

Afortunadamente ella volvió a ser quien era y empezó a buscar un poco de pelea con él.

-¡ que prepotente!. ¿ nunca te dieron clases de humildad?, pero bueno, acércate porque quiero averiguar cómo besa un supersayayin.

Vegeta estaba realmente feliz por lo que riendo la molestó un poco mas;

-¡es eso todo lo que quieres!. ¿desde cuando tienes tan poca ambición?.

Bulma rió también.

-OH, es que no sé que tanta de tu energía toma tu transformación, no quería ponerte en un compromiso, pero bueno, ya que pareces estar dispuesto a algo más puedo sacrificarme.

Vegeta más que nunca se alegraba de haberse unido a la mujer, y se lo demostró todo lo que quedaba de la noche...

-

* * *

- 

**Y esa es la versión de Vegeta y mi versión de como consigue el ascenso a supersayayin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me animan mucho para actualizar pronto.**

**Lo próximo brinca un par de meses, cuando ella se dé cuenta.**

**-**

* * *


	4. Bulma, Trunks 2 meses

* * *

Lo que está en negrita son comentarios míos  


* * *

- 

Bulma, Trunks 2 meses

-

-

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde su conversación con su madre por la cual había averiguado que estaba enterada de su relación con Vegeta y por ello estaba más tranquila.

Aparentemente ella le había contado a su papá también y él lo había tomado calmadamente, sin embargo ya varias veces en el laboratorio o tarde en la casa en algún momento que se lo había encontrado le había dado la impresión de que quería tener una conversación con ella de la cual se arrepentía y no empezaba o del todo no se le ocurría como empezar.

Bulma prefería darle tiempo a que digiriera la noticia y hablar de ello cuando se sintiera preparado.

Mientras tanto le preocupaba más otra cosa, desde hacía un par de semanas había notado que estaba empezando a engordar un poquito, inicialmente le echó la culpa a su madre y su insistencia de que se alimentara mejor, pero luego de corroborar con su agenda se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco atrasada, además había estado teniendo nauseas en la mañana, claro que Vegeta también, así que inicialmente no había creído que eso se debiera a un embarazo sino a algo que les había caído mal a los dos.

Inclusive le había preguntado a su madre si alguno de los ingredientes que usaba habitualmente no estaría intoxicándolos.

Para variar su mamá tan solo había sonreído y le había dicho que iba a revisar la fecha de caducidad de lo que usaba pero que no creía que fuera por eso, y se fue dejándola sola mientras tarareaba una cancioncita infantil

Se preguntaba si todas las chicas creerían que sus madres eran extrañas.

Pero volviendo a su preocupación no creía que tuviera tan mala suerte, tendría que haber sido la mujer más fértil del universo, porque solamente no habían usado protección la primera vez, después de eso lo habían seguido haciendo, aunque hacía algunas semanas Vegeta había empezado a mostrar resistencia a usarlo y de hecho había tenido que amenazarlo con que o lo hacían con "ese estorbo inservible" como lo llamaba él o no lo hacían.

Cualquiera diría que después de todo si estaba interesado en ser papá, cosa que no acababa de parecerle por el poco interés que había mostrado las pocas veces que había algún niño cerca o cuando su madre le daba por enviar indirectas acerca de que se hacía un poquito mayor y quería oír de nuevo pasitos infantiles en la casa, momento en el que ella trataba de callarla y hacerle ver que ese no era el momento.

Tal vez oportuno o no ese si fuera el momento, y ya no pudiendo con la interrogante aprovechó su hora de almuerzo y le dijo a su madre que no estaría con ellos porque había quedado con una antigua compañera de estudios de verla para comer juntas y se fue a una farmacia por una prueba de embarazo.

Leyendo las instrucciones se dio cuenta que debía usar la orina de la mañana para que el resultado fuera más confiable y por ello a pesar de que en toda la tarde no se pudo concentrar en nada se esperó hasta el día siguiente para realizarse la prueba.

Por primera vez en la historia estuvo deseando que Vegeta se fuera a entrenar de una vez por todas para ella salir de la duda.

Sin embargo pronto se arrepintió de su deseo pues antes de irse él le informó que sentía que se estaba atrasando en su entrenamiento y que había decidido que mejor se iría por un tiempo para continuar su entrenamiento en otro lugar.

Según él el entrenar en un solo lugar, especialmente en algo tan patético como la cámara de gravedad y con robots tan anticuados no estaba siendo conveniente para su avance.

Bulma se sintió aliviada y al mismo tiempo algo triste de momento así que le dijo que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, pues ella de todos modos tenía mucho trabajo así que le haría bien descansar de él por un tiempo.

Entiéndase que lo iba a extrañar pero que comprendía que en ese momento debía estar preparándose para la llegada cada vez más próxima de los androides.

Vegeta solamente asintió y salió volando por el balcón.

No se había terminado de ir cuando Bulma se levantó y con las manos temblorosas sacó la prueba de su paquete y mojándose toda puso la muestra en su sitio.

Debía esperar cinco minutos antes de poder saber el resultado.

Decidió acercar un pequeño reloj que estaba en la habitación y bajando la tapa del inodoro se sentó en el a esperar.

Solo eran cinco minutos, o sea 300 segundos, 299, 288, 287, 286, 285, 284, 283, 282, 281, 280,

279, 278, 277, 276, 275, 274, 273, 271, 270, 269, 268, 267, 266, 265, 264, 263, 262, 261,

260, 259, 258, 257, 256, 255, 254, 253, 252, 251, 250, 249, 248, 247, 246, 245, 244, 243,

242, 241, 240, 239, 238, 237, 236, 235, 234, 233, 231, 230, 229, 228, 227, 226, 225, 224,

223, 222, 221, 220, 219, 218, 217, 216, 215, 214, 213, 212, 211, 210, 209, 208, 207, 206,

205, 204, 203, 202, 201, 200, 199, 198, 197, 196, 195, 194, 193, 192, 191, 190, 189, 188,

187, 186, 185, 184, 183,182, 181, 180, 179, 178, 177, 176, 175, 174, 173, 172, 171, 170,

169, 168, 167, 166, 165, 164, 163, 162, 161, 160, 159, 158, 157, 156, 155, 154, 153, 152,

151, 150, 149, 148, 147, 146, 145, 144, 143, 142, 141, 140, 139, 138, 137, 136, 135, 134,

133, 132, 131, 130, 129, 128, 127, 126, 125, 124, 123, 122, 121, 120,119,118 117, 116,

115, 114, 113, 112, 111, 110, 109, 108, 107, 106, 105, 104, 103, 102, 101, 100, 99, 98, 97,

96, 95, 94, 93, 92, 91, 90,89, 88, 87, 86, 85, 84, 83, 82, 81, 80, 79, 78, 77, 76, 75, 74, 73,

72, 71, 70, 69, 68, 67, 66, 65, 64, 63, 62, 61, 60, 59, 58, 57, 54, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50,

49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40, 39, 38, 37, 36, 35, 34, 32, 31, 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25,

24, 23, 22, 21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 1.

Bulma se volteó a ver el pequeño instrumento que podría cambiar su vida, y sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho miro aparecer dos rayas en el lector, eso era positivo¿ o no?, leyó de nuevo tres veces el panfleto que venía con el paquete y se dio cuenta que sí estaba embarazada.

Durante un rato se quedó ahí sentada sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Pensó en todos los miembros de su familia.

¿Cómo me lo iba a decir a su papá?, no había acabado de digerir la noticia de que estuviera "como casada" con Vegeta como para llegarle ahora con la noticia que además iba a ser abuelo.

Su madre no le preocupaba, estaba segura que ella se pondría a bailar de la felicidad y de inmediato empezaría a planear el té de canastilla y a comprar cositas de todo tipo como si lo que fuera a tener fueran trillizos¡kami no quiera!

El que más le preocupaba era Vegeta.

Y entonces se dio cuenta.

¡Ël ya lo sabia!, las nauseas matutinas compartidas, la resistencia a seguir planificando..,

El haberse marchado...

¿La estaba abandonando ahora que estaba esperando un hijo suyo?

Sintió la tentación de llamarlo como lo había hecho cuando lo vio por primera vez como supersayayin, pero pronto cambió de opinión, ella era una mujer moderna, independiente, no iba a rogarle a ningún bastardo para que se hiciera responsable de sus acciones.

Allá él y su elección de tener una vida solitaria, triste y violenta.

Y a pesar de sus intenciones se encontró acariciando su todavía pequeño vientre y llorando al sentirse abandonada por el amor de su vida en un momento como ese.

¡Ese maldito!, que fue todo el cuento ese de que tenían una sola pareja, bueno, talvez ella había malinterpretado el "tener" una sola pareja de por vida a "quedarse" con esa pareja de por vida.

Al decir verdad Gokú tampoco pasaba mucho tiempo con Milk¡pero estaba ahí para Gohan!

Talvez regresara cuando su bebé naciera, pero ese pensamiento no le consoló mucho.

Ella lo necesitaba allí, ahora.

Ella hubiera querido que la acompañara al decirle la noticia a sus padres, a sus amigos.

Ellos iban a opinar que había sido una estúpida al dejarse embarazar como una chica inocente por un hombre del que todos opinaban que debía tener cuidado, claro que no se imaginaban que debía de cuidarse de "eso".

Pero poco después de esos pensamientos tan sombríos decidió recobrar su carácter¿qué importaba lo que el mundo opinara?, si ese bebé no tenía padre iba a tener una súper mamá.

Ella era Bulma Briefs, genio, heredera de un imperio y nadie, NADIE, tendría derecho a criticarla por decidir que quería tener un bebé de quien a ella le diera la gana.

¡SI!

Y con la cabeza en alto bajó hacia la cocina donde su mamá estaba preparando el desayuno.

Ella apenas la vio asomarse le sonrió y le dijo:

-Bulma, buenos días, que temprano estas bajando a desayunar hoy, y dime¿el guapo de Vegeta viene a desayunar ahora también?.

Bulma vio derrumbarse como si fuera un castillo de cartas todas sus intenciones de coraje y sintió como lagrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas y no pudiendo soportarlo más se arrojó a los brazos de su madre.

- OH Mamá, se fue, me dejó y, y, y¡estoy embarazada!

Su madre tan solo la abrazó por un momento y luego apartándola un poco para mirarla a la cara le preguntó;

-Bulma ¿a qué te refieres con que te dejó?

No podía creerlo, le estaba dando la noticia por la que había rogado desde hacía años y sólo notaba lo que había dicho de Vegeta, se sentía algo molesta por eso, pero talvez no había escuchado, así que lo repitió;

-Mamá¿ no oíste?, estoy embarazada.

-OH, si querida, pero eso lo sabía hace tiempo y estoy muy alegre por ello, pero no es por eso que estas llorando¿verdad?

Ahora si que se sentía asombrada, Vegeta sabía, su Mamá sabía, de fijo eso era lo que tenía a su papá actuando tan raro también¡iba a tener que fijarse en la pizarra de noticias de empleados de la empresa a ver si ahí estaba apuntada la fecha probable de su parto, sólo faltaba saber si Gokú o Piccolo estarían enterados también!(** Ella creía que ellos serían los que se enterarían de último de algo así¡ja!)**

Pero se concentró de nuevo en su problema actual y le respondió a su madre;

-Mamá¿cómo que lo sabias, por qué no me dijiste?

Bunny sonrió aún más si eso era posible;

-no quería echarte a perder la sorpresa, además si he estado diciéndote que seriamos muy felices con un bebé en casa, pero dime hijita. ( Dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas que todavía quedaban en la cara de Bulma, a quien dicho sea de paso se le habían quitado por completo las ganas de llorar) a qué te refieres con que Vegeta se fue y te dejó.

Bulma se tranquilizó un poco con la actitud de su madre, y decidió que no valía la pena hacer el problema más grande de la cuenta, y retomó su propósito inicial de hacerse cargo de su vida, con o sin pareja.

-no me dijo mucho, solo que se iba a ir por un tiempo porque no podía entrenar de manera adecuada aquí.

Su madre para variar le quitó importancia al asunto.

-no te preocupes cariño, no es la primera vez que se va por un tiempito, ahora, ven¿qué vas a querer desayunar? Recuerda que ahora tienes que alimentarte bien.

Bulma no quiso discutir el asunto, no valía la pena, solo el tiempo le diría si tenía o no razón y tendría que criar a su hijo ella sola.

-

-

* * *

-

**Hola, esta vez tardé un poquito mas en actualizar y de hecho de ahora en adelante puede que no actualice con mucha rapidez porque se me ha juntado un poco de cosas que tengo que sacar.**

**Pero de todos modos les sigo agradeciendo mucho sus comentarios y sigo pensando todo el día en que hacer con este fic, aunque no pueda sentarme a escribirlo, sé que algunos de ustedes tambien tienen fics en evolución¿ también les pasa lo mismo?**

**Las versiones de los dos meses puede que sean pequeñas, luego vuelvo a ampliarlas, espero, en la de Bulma quise ejemplificar un poco los cambios de humor, espero que se haya entendido.**

**Ya saben, no dejen de comentar, yo seguiré preguntando por este lado experiencias durante los embarazos. **

-

* * *


	5. Dr Briefs, Trunks 2 meses

* * *

Sigo sin saber si debo decir que Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, porque de todas maneras quien iba a pensar que yo podria creer semejante cosa.  


* * *

- 

Dr. Briefs, Trunks dos meses

-

- 

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Bunny le había contado que Bulma estaba de novia de Vegeta, bueno, en realidad le había dicho que estaban algo así como casados según la cultura de los sayayin.

Algo permanente.

En un principio se sintió herido y traicionado, tanto por su hija como por Vegeta, a este le había dado albergue en su casa, le habían aceptado como si fuera uno de la familia, le había apoyado con sus objetivos, le vivían dando nuevos aparatos y una cámara de gravedad que no tenía ningún otro guerrero para que entrenara.

Y él le había robado a su niñita.

Ciertamente nunca fue muy bueno leyendo a la gente como lo hacía su esposa, pero esta vez de verdad que no había tenido idea de lo que estaba pasando bajo sus narices y había creído que las continuas discusiones de la pareja eran un asunto de rivalidad casi fraternal cuando en realidad habían sido un coqueteo descarado.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un viejo inocente y estúpido.

Pero ya que se le iba a hacer, unos pocos días después de enterarse, cuando por fin después de estarlo pensando le dijo a su esposa que había decidido decirle a su hija que ya que habían hecho las cosas como en el pueblo de Vegeta deberían tener una ceremonia terrestre también, su esposa le dejo saber que talvez sería mejor esperarse hasta que hubieran salido de la amenaza de los androides porque no creía que ninguno de los dos estuvieran dispuestos a pensar en eso en este momento, Vegeta porque estaba demasiado comprometido con su entrenamiento para protegerlos a todos ellos y Bulmita, bueno, ella ya estaba embarazada y siendo como era no creía que ella quisiera tener una boda a la carrera, era mucho mejor esperar hasta que el bebé naciera.

Por supuesto que él no suponía que ella, con la edad que tenía y habiendo estado tan lejos de casa por tanto tiempo desde que era adolescente no tuviera nada de experiencia en cuanto a hombres se trataba, pero aún así fue una sorpresa.

El se había imaginado entregándola en el altar, vestida de blanco, con su esposa llorando de alegría detrás de ellos y luego de un par de años recibir la noticia de que sería abuelo mientras estaban sentados un domingo en una cena familiar.

Pero después de todo la vida a menudo no salía como uno se la había imaginado y en muchos aspectos las cosas que uno jamás se imaginó o deseó eran las que traían mas satisfacciones.

Su esposa.

Su hija.

Bulma siempre sobrepasó todas sus expectativas.

Cuando le vio por primera vez se asombró pues jamás creyó que él pudiera engendrar una criatura tan hermosa, luego, muy poco tiempo después cuando empezó a demostrar su inteligencia se llenó de orgullo al imaginar que debía de ser la niñita más inteligente que existía.

Ycon el tiempo se había dado cuenta que no se había equivocado.

Continuamente lo asombraba con sus inventos y había llegado a la conclusión de que posiblemente era el humano más inteligente que existía y si en algo él le ganaba se debía más a que tenía más experiencia que a inteligencia per se.

Así que luego de algunos días de estar racionalizando la decisión de su hija llegó a la conclusión de que ella ya era un adulto, que era independiente, inteligente, que sabía que era lo que quería de la vida y que tenía todo el derecho de decidir como vivir su vida y con quién.

Después de todo pudo haber sido peor, pudo haberse embarazado de Yamcha sin la justificación de que él no conociera como se hacían las cosas en la tierra y después de todo, Vegeta por lo menos se esforzaba mucho en lograr sus metas y estaba muy comprometido con lo que hacía.

Esperaba que fuera así de comprometido con todo y se hiciera responsable de la familia que estaba formando, no en lo económico, Bulma podía casarse perfectamente con alguien que no aportara nunca un centavo, ella no necesitaba dinero y con la fortuna que tenían su futuro en ese sentido estaba asegurado, el de ella y el de la familia que formara.

En eso no se preocupaba con respecto a Vegeta, pues a este no parecía haberle importado nunca el que ella fuera la heredera del imperio más grande de la tierra y él mismo había sido el príncipe de un planeta entero, no era del tipo de hombre vividor, pero su hija tenía necesidades afectivas y sabía que ella necesitaría sentir que el hombre con el que compartía su vida la amaba más que a nadie o a nada.

Y Vegeta no parecía del tipo expresivo en ese sentido.

Sin embargo le daba algo de tranquilidad el que Bunny le comentó muy divertida, cuando le dijo acerca del embarazo de Bulma, que Vegeta estaba teniendo achaques junto con ella y eso definitivamente hablaba de una relación muy cercana de la pareja.

Además también le producía algo de satisfacción morbosa el saber que Vegeta estaba sufriendo algo por lo que había hecho.

Tenía que reconocer que hasta el momento por lo menos estaba entrenando con un ahínco casi obsesivo y eso sería de ayuda para toda la humanidad, tendría que esperar para saber si lo hacía de manera especial por Bulma y su nieta, o nieto.

Así que inicialmente había pensado hablar con Bulma acerca de su relación con Vegeta y que tan permanente sería pero ahora sabía que ya fuera que se quedara con ella o no, sería parte de su vida para siempre como el padre de su bebé y quería hablar con ella acerca de su embarazo.

El único problema era que no sabía como iniciar el tema, lo había intentado varias veces cuando se la había encontrado en el laboratorio o tarde luego del trabajo cuando se habían visto en la casa, pero luego de varias ocasiones en que se sintió incapaz de empezar esa conversación decidió que mejor se esperaba a que fuera ella la que se lo comentara, bien que mal llegaría un momento en que su embarazo fuera demasiado evidente y el tema saldría de una manera mas natural.

Eso esperaba.

Y luego el peso de ese hecho tan importante lo golpeó de lleno.

Bulma teniendo un hijo o hija.

Durante todo este tiempo se había negado a aceptar su propia mortalidad al negarse a ver que su hijita hubiera crecido, bien que mal ella seguía teniendo una gran cantidad de actitudes y comportamientos muy infantiles y él se había engañado pensando que no se vería obligada a madurar al no tener que hacerse cargo de otra persona, ni que tendría que compartir el cariño de su pequeña con otro hombre, aunque obviamente lo que Bulma sentía por él como su papá siempre sería diferente de lo que sentiría por Vegeta.

Pero ella ya había tomado su decisión y no le quedaba otra opción más que apoyarla y cuidarla en este nuevo período de su vida.

De esa manera, sin darse cuenta cuando, había empezado a fantasear con una bebé igualita a como había sido su hija y luego con una niñita que corria llena de alegría hacia sus brazos y le llamaba abuelito, y tenía que reconocer que ese pensamiento le daba una sensación de alegría, orgullo y amor.

Aunque a veces la imagen era la de un niñito de cabello oscuro que pasaba como un huracán y era la fascinación de su esposa.

Bien que mal el mundo seguía y ahora habría un nuevo Briefs para seguir con la familia y ver como sería el mañana.

Sería como si ellos mismos estuvieran presentes de cierta manera en ese mundo diferente, en el futuro.

Si, sería muy bueno tener un bebé de nuevo en casa.

-

-

* * *

**-**

**Como lo había advertido este capítulo era mucho más pequeño que los anteriores, pero es que tenía ganas de poner una versión de lo que estaría pensando el buen Dr. Briefs en este período, bien que mal Bulma era su única hija, y así alterno otras versiones además de las de Vegeta y Bulma.  
**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me encanta leerlos y aunque a veces las opiniones no sean muy favorecedoras, les agradesco que me las hagan saber.**

**besos.**

**XimeB**

-

* * *


	6. Bulma, Trunks 5 meses

* * *

-Dragon ball Z no me pertenece pero lo que piensa el personaje en el título que está en itálica sí.

* * *

- 

-

Bulma, trunks 5 meses

-

-

Luego de tres meses desde la última vez de haber visto a Vegeta Bulma se sentía cada vez más gorda, especialmente hacia delante y hacia los lados.

No es que hubiese comido más de la cuenta, a pesar de las continuas súplicas de su madre para que probara todos los platillos que se había dedicado a cocinar especialmente para ella había tratado de cuidarse dentro de lo razonable, además había hecho yoga para embarazadas, Pilates para embarazadas, estaba con una nutricionista, nadaba y no le quedaba nada por probar, nada que el dinero pudiera comprar para poder recuperar su figura rápidamente una vez que naciera el bebé.

Hasta estaba haciendo meditación para programar su imagen corporal post parto, no sabía si funcionaba pero nada se perdía intentándolo.

Para esas alturas se había dado cuenta de que era un varoncito, cosa que le llenaba de ilusión, claro, posiblemente si hubiese sido una niña a estas alturas estaría igual de ilusionada comprando vestiditos y muñecas como ahora lo estaba al buscar pantaloncitos y avioncitos para adornar su habitación.

Hacía unas semanas lo había sentido moverse por primera vez, muy adelantado según le dijo su médico para ser su primer bebé, pero después de todo era medio sayayin y se había dado cuenta que sus pequeños movimientos de bebé apenas formándose cada vez eran más fuertes y últimamente inclusive estaban empezando a ser dolorosos, también se había dado cuenta que aparentemente su estado de ánimo afectaba mucho al bebé, pues si se sentía enfadada por alguna razón los movimientos se hacían más intensos y si por el contrario se sentía relajada podía a veces sentir a su bebé meciéndose dentro de su vientre.

Tenía que preguntarle a Milk si ella había notado algo semejante durante su embarazo, sabía que de nada serviría consultárselo a su obstetra.

El no tenía experiencia con bebés sayayin.

Ahora, si la llamaba a preguntarle Gokú se daría cuenta de lo que había sucedido y necesitaba hablar con Vegeta antes, después de todo a pesar de que su madre le había sacado de la duda al verificar que Vegeta estaba más que enterado del embarazo no le parecía correcto no decírselo ella también y además estaba el punto de enterarse a ciencia cierta si la había abandonado o no.

Ya antes se había marchado por tiempos prolongados, inclusive estaba el tiempo en que tomando la nave espacial se había ido por todo un año, justo antes de que apareciera el muchacho del futuro y de darse cuenta de que sus días de tranquilidad estaban contados, pero en ese tiempo todavía no eran pareja.

Pero contrario a esa vez, esta ella podía sentir con total seguridad que continuaba en la tierra pues a veces algún pensamiento de él se colaba en su mente, generalmente la imagen de algún lugar, una montaña o la imagen de el mar.

Ella se imaginaba que eran vistas del lugar en donde Vegeta estaba y de cierta manera la tranquilizaba darse cuenta que el lazo que los unía seguía allí, tan fuerte para ella como lo había sido desde antes de que él se marchara.

Pero le preocupaba que pudiera estarse debilitando para él, o que ya no tuviera ninguna importancia del todo.

Durante esos meses había luchado contra el deseo de llamarlo como la noche en que se había transformado en super sayayin por primera vez para aclarar las dudas que tenía del porqué de su comportamiento, de porqué la había dejado por todo ese tiempo.

Tenía plena seguridad de su fidelidad, sabía que él jamás pensaría que había otra mujer merecedora de sus atenciones en la tierra, además de que estaba convencida de que lo que le había contado de los sayayin eligiendo una sola pareja de por vida era cierto.

Pero entonces¿qué era?

Él podría haber seguido entrenando allí, tanto ella como su papá habían continuado mejorando sus robots de entrenamiento y aumentando la potencia de la cámara de gravedad hasta el último día que había estado allí, e inclusive algunos días después de que se marchara, estaba segura que en ningún otro lugar encontraría mejores aparatos para entrenar.

La única razón que se le ocurría era que su embarazo le estorbaba por alguna razón, talvez fuera por los achaques, ciertamente habían sido muy incómodos, pero no para tanto, y ya hacía dos semanas que prácticamente se habían ido, además él era un hombre hecho y derecho como para salir huyendo por un poco de nauseas.

No, no podía ser eso.

¿Sería que quería un compañero de entrenamiento y había ido a buscar un rival para probar sus nuevos poderes?

Inicialmente se imaginó que si había hecho eso posiblemente en vez de pedir cortésmente que alguien entrenara con él mas bien buscaría pelea y practicaría de esa manera, así que se dedicó durante unos días a buscar noticias de alguna catástrofe inexplicable o algún ataque a alguna nación del que ningún grupo se hubiera hecho responsable.

No encontró nada.

Lo ultimo que se le ocurrió es que estuviera entrenando con alguno de los muchachos, bastante improbable pero no imposible.

¿Pero como averiguarlo sin tener que dar explicaciones?

Y con lo avanzado de su embarazo era imposible que no salieran las preguntas de rigor y no quería encontrarse con ellos sin saber que decir cuando le preguntaran acerca del padre.

¿Estaba con ella, o iba a criar a su bebé sola?.

Ella misma no estaba segura de las respuestas a eso, pero tenía demasiado orgullo como para buscarlo y preguntarle directamente, al menos hasta que apareciera solo.

Si aparecía.

Pero aún así necesitaba saber de él y de alguna manera salir de sus dudas, ya se le ocurriría que hacer una vez que tuviera suficiente información para elaborar un plan.

Las imágenes en su cabeza eran de montañas o mar, así que los candidatos más lógicos para preguntar serían Goku que estaría entrenando con Piccolo y Gohan en su casa en las montañas o Krillin que seguía viviendo en Kame house, pero lo ideal sería preguntarle a alguien que estuviera de uno de esos lugares al otro para salir de la duda con un solo contacto y evitarse tener que amenazar a más de una persona para que no regara el chisme de su embarazo antes de tiempo y en ese caso el candidato perfecto era Yamcha, que estaba en contacto con ambas partes y le temía con justas razones a Vegeta.

Luego del incidente de la fiesta Yamcha había entendido la "indirecta" y se había alejado de ella de una vez por todas, sin embargo a pesar de lo violento de su ultimo contacto con el tiempo el recuerdo de los buenos tiempos le habían ganado el lugar a los malos y de nuevo lo recordaba como a un buen amigo con el que había compartido muchas aventuras y al que le debía mucho.

Y ahora más que nunca necesitaba buenos amigos.

Así que arriesgándose a que Yamcha se sintiera resentido por su ultima conversación o demasiado temeroso de Vegeta y se negara a hablar con ella tomó el teléfono y encerrándose en su habitación para que su madre no la fuera a interrumpir y si Yancha no quería hablarle no hubiera testigos de algo tan molesto, marcó su numero y sintiéndose algo angustiada lo oyó timbrar por un rato.

Se imaginó a Yamcha mirando el identificador de llamadas mientras decidía si contestaba su llamada o no.

Casi había pasado el minuto que daba el teléfono antes de pasar a la contestadora automática cuando él se dignó contestar;

-¿ hola?

-hola Yamcha, es Bulma. ¿Qué tal estas?

Aquí Bulma escuchó un suspiro, y luego escuchó como Yamcha hablaba en un tono alegre.

-¡Bulma, como me alegra oírte!, tenía miedo que luego de la última vez en que hablamos me hubieras borrado de la lista de tus amigos. Y dime¿ a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

Ella también se alegró, aunque las cosas entre ellos no hubiesen funcionado como pareja eso no quería decir que no lo apreciara, y mucho.

Lo ultimo que quería era enojarse con las personas importantes en su vida cuando se acercaba el momento en que talvez murieran para no poder ser resucitadas de nuevo.

Pero no podía soltar por teléfono una bomba como que estaba embarazada del hombre que casi lo mata la ultima vez que se habían visto, así que mejor lo invitó a que se vieran para tomarse un refresco, de momento el café le daba acidez, para ponerse al día de que estaban haciendo los muchachos y averiguar si sabía algo de Vegeta.

Sin embargo cuando se lo propuso Yamcha no pareció muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea, por razones muy obvias;

-eh, claro que me gustaría verte Bulma, pero¿sigues con Vegeta? Porque como yo no le caigo muy bien no me gustaría meterte en un problema. ( si claro, meterme en un problema, lo que temes es que te mate, pero comprendo tu preocupación, si fuera tú me preocuparía lo mismo)

-no te preocupes Yamcha, él anda de excursión en quien sabe donde desde hace unos meses y aunque apareciera de la nada no tiene ningún derecho de prohibirme ver a mis amigos, y ¿todavía somos amigos, verdad?

-claro Bulma, siempre seremos amigos, si me lo permites.

Luego de eso tan solo se pusieron de acuerdo en donde verse para tomarse un helado la mañana siguiente, ella no le adelantó nada de su estado. Prefería que él se diera cuenta y ya.

Vería como responder a sus preguntas cuando se presentaran, le pareció más sencillo de esa manera.

A la mañana siguiente buscó un vestido que esperaba no la hiciera ver tan, inflada, y se fue a la heladería donde quedaron de verse a las 11 de la mañana.

Cuando ella llegó él ya estaba allí y pudo ver como aunque inicialmente al verla había sonreído ampliamente esa expresión rápidamente fue sustituida por una expresión de asombro y luego para cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para saludarlo él apenas podía disimular su enojo.

Decidió saludar ella primero;

-¡Hola Yamcha!

-hola.

Dado la expresión de Yamcha decidió quitarle importancia al asunto y soltar la noticia que ya era más que evidente pero así darle la oportunidad de tratar el tema para luego pasar a lo que la había llevado allí en realidad;

-Quería darte una noticia¿quieres adivinar?

Yamcha dejó salir un pequeño bufido y sin cambiar su expresión le dijo;

-hmp, imagino que te refieres a que te embarazaste, felicidades. Por lo que me dijiste ayer imagino que Vegeta se fue luego que lo supo.

Aquí Yamcha cambió su expresión a una de odio y añadió:

-¡ese maldito!, No podía esperarse otra cosa de él.

Esto provocó un enojo tremendo de Bulma con la esperable reacción de su hijo, Yamcha debió notar algún cambio en la cara de ella porque suavizando su voz preguntó;

-¿cómo estás?

Bulma no estaba muy segura de cómo contestar esa pregunta, tanto la manera en que se sentía fisicamente así como su estado anímico variaba mucho de un momento a otro, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de momento de compartir nada de eso con él porque le había molestado mucho que hubiera juzgado a Vegeta desde el principio, pero de nuevo ella lo había llamado para saber si él sabía algo que ella no, así que no lo dejó hablando solo como había deseado inicialmente sino que apenas reprimiendo ella también el enojo en su voz contestó con una expresión neutra;

-estoy feliz de mi bebé, es un niño. Y esto del embarazo a sido una gran experiencia. En cuanto a Vegeta, si, no sé de el desde hace algunos meses, pero se fue antes de haber discutido lo del embarazo y las cosas habían ido muy bien hasta entonces, en todo caso no es como si fuera la primera vez que se iba a entrenar quien sabe a donde por temporadas.

Bulma estaba sintiéndose incómoda de estar allí, obviamente no había sido la mejor decisión, le molestaba más de lo que hubiese podido imaginarse el que Yamcha ofendiera a Vegeta, aunque se lo mereciera ella era la única con derecho a decir algo al respecto.

Yamcha debió notar que había cometido un error porque trató de disculparse;

-lo siento Bulma, sé que conoces a Vegeta mejor que cualquiera de nosotros y respeto tus decisiones y me alegra que estés feliz por tu bebé, imagino que tu mamá estará que no cabe de la felicidad.

-si Yamcha, y ya veo que fue un error el pensar que podía seguir contando contigo como amigo, adiós.

Yancha entonces adelantandose un poco, pero sin tocarla le dijo;

-Bulma, en serío, discúlpame, no debí haber dicho nada de eso. Sigo considerandote mi amiga, y siempre te voy a querer mucho como amigo. Tomemonos ese helado, por favor.

Decidió que bien que mal no había esperado que Yamcha se sintiera feliz por su embarazo así que aceptó sus disculpas y se sentó a comerse el helado del sabor que tenía antojo desde que había decidido ir allí.

Aprovecharon el tiempo hablando de los que ambos habían hecho, de las cosas que le habían sorprendido de su experiencia como próxima madre y de las cosas asombrosas que su madre había hecho desde que se había enterado, de lo bien que lo había tomado su papá una vez que tuvo tiempo para digerirlo y luego de que lo puso al día de su vida, omitiendo bastante su relación con Vegeta para no volver a calentar los ánimos, hablaron del entrenamiento al que él se estaba sometiendo y ella tuvo cuidado de preguntar de todos los muchachos y lo que sabía de ellos, donde estaban, que estaban haciendo para aumentar su poder, quienes estaban entrenando juntos.

No pudo averiguar nada de Vegeta.

Tampoco se había acercado a ninguno de los muchachos que Yamcha supiera.

Yamcha le dijo que dado que la temporada había llegado a su fin y le daban vacaciones de su equipo había pensado irse a entrenar al desierto, pero que estaría llamándola semanalmente para estar al tanto de su condición, pues se enteró que ella quería darle la sorpresa a los muchachos una vez que su hijo hubiera nacido para no distraerlos de su preparación para defender a la tierra.

Bulma para esas alturas se sentía muy agradecida con él por su preocupación, cosa que no había hecho el padre de su hijo. Esto le despertaba una emoción agridulce. Suponía que si le hubiera dado otra oportunidad a Yamcha este se habría portado como un gran esposo y padre.

Pero se daba cuenta que ha pesar de eso ella no hubiera sido feliz.

No cambiaría el tiempo pasado con Vegeta por nada del mundo, así la hubiera abandonado.

Si es que lo había hecho, aún estaba por verse.

Luego de eso regresó a casa sintiendose algo consolada al saber que aún contaba con Yamcha como amigo, pero todavía más preocupada de no saber nada de Vegeta y por lo que había podido averiguar ninguno de los muchachos tampoco.

El resto del día pasó como un día cualquiera, hizo sus ejercicios, trabajó un poco, había decidido no descuidar sus obligaciones con la compañía porque de todos modos la distraía de sus preocupaciones, cenó y luego vió una película chistosa con sus padres.

Siendo ya tarde se fué a acostar, entró en su habitación y cuando se estaba poniendo su pijama escuchó una voz muy conocida que le dijo;

- ¡Por kami¡cómo has crecido!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así¡ Por supuesto que he crecido, estoy embarazada !, o qué¿crees que desde que te fuiste no he hecho otra cosa más que comer? .

-

* * *

- 

Lo que sigue es la explicación de donde estuvo Vegeta en todo ese tiempo¿alguno se imagina?.

Les agracezco mucho sus comentarios a pesar de que ahora no actualizo tan rápido, se acerca el fin de año y tengo que ponerme al día con un montón de cosas.

Quise introducir de nuevo a Yamcha porque en el anime él ya está enterado del bebé de Bulma y aunque al principio quería que tuviera otro encontronazo con Vegeta decidí que ya lo había tratado muy mal y lo iba a dejar descansar un rato.

No olviden comentar, eso me dá animo para seguir escribiendo.

-

* * *


	7. Vegeta, Trunks 5 meses

* * *

Una amiga me hizo saber que el que algunos padres tengan achaques en los embarazos de sus esposas se llama Síndrome de Couvade, para que nadie diga que no se aprende nada en los fanfics.

* * *

-

Vegeta, trunks 5 meses

-

-

Luego que se dio cuenta de que Bulma estaba embarazada esperó a ver que tanto tiempo le tomaría a ella enterarse, sin embargo los días e inclusive las semanas pasaban sin que aparentemente lo averiguara.

Le parecía increíble lo poco perceptiva que era de los cambios de su propio cuerpo.

Había empezado a aumentar de peso poco, pero constantemente. Las nauseas y el vómito matutino seguían presentándose diariamente, además el cansancio, los cambios de humor y los calambres se sumaban a los demás síntomas.

Suponía que ella también estaría sintiendo algo de eso.

Pero seguía insistiendo en que usaran el estorbo inservible ese.

¡Ya no tenía ningún sentido!

El ki de su hijo le gritaba cada vez que se le acercaba que habían dejado de ser dos y que ahora menos que nunca podía descuidarse de su entrenamiento, pero las continuas molestias compartidas con su mujer no le dejaban concentrarse.

Ni avanzar.

También eran muy irritantes las constantes risitas de parte de la anciana.

Las miradas de resentimiento del anciano le importaban poco menos que nada.

Durante algunos días estuvo tratando de decidir cual sería la mejor estrategia a seguir para terminar de prepararse antes de la llegada de los androides y después de eso para acabar con Kakarotto.

Sabía que aunque ya hubiera alcanzado el estado de súper sayayin su rival también había seguido entrenando y si bien estaba seguro de que con el poder que tenía en ese momento sería muy fácil vencer a unas pobres latas, con Kakarotto talvez no fuera tan sencillo.

Después de todo le llevaba muchos meses de ventaja luego de haber ascendido a súper sayayin.

Llegó a la conclusión de que aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea de alejarse de la mujer por algún tiempo era la única salida posible para su problema, y bien que mal era por el bien de ella también.

Pero no tenía muchas opciones de entrenamiento fuera de la cámara de gravedad, repasando las posibilidades recordó que en algún momento ella le había pedido que no asesinara a nadie por diversión, así que decidió no atacar a los terrícolas y de todos modos no había ningún rival digno en ese planeta fuera de Kakarotto y talvez el namekuseiyin como para buscar una pelea para entrenar, y a ese par nunca le pediría que probaran sus poderes con él, especialmente porque esperaba tener una batalla real con ellos y no era nada sabio tácticamente dejar que tus rivales tuvieran idea de lo que tendrían que enfrentar.

Le molestaba un poco que si se marchaba no podría seguir teniendo sus sesiones nocturnas con Bulma, pero eso no sería para siempre y si ella llegaba a necesitarlo ya la había enseñado a llamarlo, cosa que a veces pensaba que talvez no había sido la mejor de sus ideas, aunque tenía que reconocer que ella hasta el momento en ninguna ocasión había abusado de ese conocimiento.

Por lo menos ahora tenía la seguridad de que si en algún momento se encontraba en un peligro real él podría sentirla y ayudarla.

Además su conexión mental estaría allí tan fuerte como siempre, eso era algo que no se quebraba por el tiempo o la distancia.

El día en que había decidido irse hizo el amor con ella sintiendo que la extrañaba aún antes de marcharse y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de cambiar de opinión, como lo había hecho cada mañana de por lo menos los últimos 10 días, pero esa vez recibió algo de impulso por parte de Bulma pues mientras estaban en lo suyo se mostró un poco distante y se notaba que su mente no estaba del todo con él.

De hecho parecía un poco deseosa de que se fuera a entrenar de una vez por todas.

Así que tomando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía le informó que sentía que se estaba atrasando en su entrenamiento y que había decidido que mejor se iría por un tiempo para continuar su entrenamiento en otro lugar.

Esperaba que ella lo tratara de hacer desistir de esa idea, así que para dar una excusa le explicó que el entrenar en un solo lugar, especialmente en algo tan patético como la cámara de gravedad y con robots tan anticuados no estaba siendo conveniente para su avance.

Bulma pareció aliviada y al mismo tiempo algo triste de momento, pero como le parecía muy extraño que ambas reacciones se dieran al mismo tiempo supuso que la primera era la real y que su tristeza era fingida y más cuando ella le dijo que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, pues de todos modos tenía mucho trabajo así que le haría bien descansar de él por un tiempo.

Él entendió que podía largarse a donde le diera la gana porque ella estaba cansada de verlo allí todo el tiempo y que ya que quería descansar mejor ni se preocupara por dar señales de vida por una buena temporada.

Lo que fuera para que estuviera contenta, seguramente las hembras humanas repudiaban a sus parejas cuando estaban embarazadas, esperaba que no fuera para siempre.

Nunca entendería a estos humanos.

Pero jamás se rebajaría a preguntar de nuevo por sus ridículas costumbres.

El haberlo hecho una única vez era lo que lo había metido en este lío. Así que Vegeta solamente asintió y salió volando por el balcón.

-

Inicialmente no tenía mucha idea de a donde ir, así que estuvo vagando por el planeta, ya lo conocía bien, pues durante sus previas excursiones había descubierto una increíble variedad de climas y paisajes para ser un planeta tan pequeño.

Se había dado cuenta que a pesar de provenir de un planeta desértico él prefería las áreas cercanas al mar. La temperatura solía ser cálida como en Vegetasei lo cual le parecía muy agradable, pero el paisaje tan diferente no despertaba las sensaciones de pérdida que despertaban en el desierto cuando estaba solo.

Y ahora de nuevo estaba solo.

Durante las primeras semanas se imaginó que la mujer en cualquier momento daría su brazo a torcer y usando su lazo mental lo llamaría.

Pero eso no ocurrió.

Así que se dedicó a entrenar en los climas más extremos que encontró en ese pequeño planeta, ya fuera en las montañas más altas o en las mayores profundidades del mar, no era lo mismo que la cámara de gravedad pero dadas las circunstancias eran un substituto aceptable.

En algunas ocasiones meditaba y en esos momentos a veces pensaba en ella y no podía evitar usar la unión mental que tenía con Bulma para corroborar que no hubiera sucedido nada que ameritara su regreso inmediato.

Suponía que cuando hacía eso ella podía tener una pequeña visión de él también, pero sabía que era de tan corta duración que Bulma posiblemente lo confundiría con un pensamiento propio o no le daría suficientes pistas como para que ella se enterara exactamente en donde estaba.

Y al decir verdad aunque hubiera querido decírselo no hubiera podido. Siempre estaba en áreas desiertas y no tenía idea de cómo podrían llamar los terrícolas a esos lugares.

Claro que de vez en cuando se topaba con alguna persona, habitualmente cazadores que andaban en las montañas, unos inclusive habían estado muy apurados por irse luego de presenciar parte de su entrenamiento que dejaron olvidado un vehículo terrestre.

Era un aparato sin techo ni puertas, más alto y con llantas más grandes que las abominaciones que Bulma solía conducir, de un color verde oscuro y por alguna razón le pareció más apropiado para él que ningún otro que hubiera visto en la casa y con este Vegeta decidió intentar conducir en caso de que la mujer volviera a sacar el asunto a colación.

Como había temido, si el día en que había pasado por las pruebas de elección de pareja de la mujer hubiera tratado de conducir habría fallado estrepitosamente.

Ciertamente era diferente de una nave espacial. Mucho más primitivo.

Aunque había estado prestando atención a lo que hacía la mujer al conducir, los vehículos que ella usaba tenían menos piezas tanto para las manos como para los pies que el que le habían "obsequiado".

Le llevó un rato averiguar como hacerlo avanzar y por un buen tiempo solo pudo hacerlo dar saltitos antes de apagarse.

Sin embargo para el final del día había logrado dominar a esa bestia e inclusive le tomó cariño y mientras le duró el combustible estuvo corriendo en él a campo traviesa por el bosque, durante un tiempo inclusive se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo.

Cuando regresara se lo llevaría con él, así que lo dejó resguardado en un lugar seguro mientras regresaba.

De vez en cuando a él también le llegaban imágenes de Bulma, curiosamente no eran imágenes de lugares en los que estuviera sino de ella misma, debía de ser la criatura más vanidosa del universo para pensar tan intensamente en su propia persona.

Reconocía sin embargo que tenía razón de serlo, cada vez que llegaba una de esas imágenes no podía dejar de desear estar allí con ella, a pesar del paso del tiempo no parecía notársele para nada su embarazo y si era posible se veía tan hermosa como en el mejor de sus días.

Pero sabía que independientemente de cómo se viera no iba a desearla menos, su unión iba más allá de lo puramente físico.

A veces también sentía el ki de su hijo cuando se inquietaba por alguna cosa, imaginaba que posiblemente su madre estuviera haciendo un berrinche. Bulma tendría que aprender a controlar su temperamento por lo menos durante ese tiempo o su hijo le podía hacer pasar un mal momento. No estaba muy seguro que su débil cuerpo humano estuviera bien preparado para llevar a un medio sayayin.

Así sus días continuaron pasando entre entrenamientos y cacería, esto último era algo que le entretenía y le hacía sentir cerca de sus orígenes.

Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que a pesar de que sabía cuidarse solo perfectamente bien como para no pasar hambre, extrañaba la comida de la anciana, el calor de la mujer en la noche y su presencia durante el día, la cámara de gravedad y su ropa limpia.

Aunque no exactamente en ese orden.

Cuando habían transcurrido cerca de tres meses desde su partida sintió como el ki de su hijo había aumentado a un nivel en el que podía fácilmente poner en peligro la vida de Bulma si llegaba a moverse muy violentamente pues le era fácil localizarlo aún si no estaba agitado y decidió que la mujer ya había descansado lo suficiente de él y que aunque no lo hubiera hecho ya estaba cansado de estar viviendo como un salvaje y dado que los síntomas que compartía con ella habían desaparecido del todo eso ya no sería una distracción de su entrenamiento.

Pero aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, más que ninguna otra cosa le preocupaba que las habilidades para comunicarse con su hijo de Bulma no fueran lo suficientemente desarrolladas como para poder protegerla de un accidente.

Y para que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto necesitaba estar más cerca.

Por lo que así ella lo quisiera o no tendría que aguantarse que él estuviera allí y tomando su vehículo voló hacia la casa.

-

Todo parecía estar igual a como había sido siempre con excepción del clima que se estaba poniendo muy frío y dado que no la sintió en la casa lo primero que hizo fue entrar en su cámara de gravedad pudiendo notar que el entrenamiento al que se había entregado durante ese tiempo algo había ayudado y luego cuando ya fue tarde se marchó a su habitación donde se dio cuenta que ella había seguido durmiendo por el desorden reciente y por su aroma en la cama, le hizo sonreír el darse cuenta de que sí lo había extrañado.

Pudo sentir el ki de ella en el salón con los ancianos por lo que aprovechó para darse una muy necesaria ducha y cambiarse de ropa y luego se acostó a esperarla para tener el sexo salvaje con el que había estado soñando desde el día en que se había marchado.

Luego de un rato la sintió acercarse a la habitación y entrar sin percartarse que él estaba allí, a continuación para su deleite empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse otra para dormir, pero no vio la imagen que ella reflejaba en sus pensamientos sino una mucho más, grande. Y sin poder atrapar las palabras que salieron de su boca se sorprendió diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente;

-¡Por kami, cómo has crecido!

Antes de escuchar su respuesta se dio cuenta de que había sido lo más equivocado que pudo haber dicho en ese momento por la manera en que el ki de Bulma aumento en un instante y por lo roja que se le puso la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así¡ Por supuesto qué he crecido, estoy embarazada!, o qué ¿crees que desde que te fuiste no he hecho otra cosa más que comer? .

Acto seguido lo que había temido ocurrió, pues al sentir la ira de Bulma su pequeño hijo se inquietó y al no poder entender que ella no estaba en ningún peligro se movió con tal intensidad que enviando un pie contra las entrañas de su madre la envió al suelo del dolor...

-

-

* * *

- 

Para la siguiente entrega todavía no he pensado a quién poner primero, se aceptan sugerencias. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han puesto mensajes, espero que la espera para ustedes siga valiendo la pena y que lo que hizo Vegeta en este tiempo fuera creíble.

Para mí leer sus comentarios me motiva a seguir sacando así sea ratitos para escribir.

XimeB

-

* * *


	8. Bulma, Trunks 5 meses II

-

* * *

Tengo que decir que Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece ni es fruto de mi imaginación, solo tomé prestados algunos personajes para hacer este fic para su diversión y la mía.

* * *

- 

Bulma, Trunks 5 meses II

-

- 

Siendo ya tarde se fue a acostar, entró en su habitación y cuando se estaba poniendo su pijama escuchó una voz muy conocida que le dijo;

- ¡Por kami!,¡Cómo has crecido!

¡Tres meses de no saber nada de él, de estar casi enferma de la preocupación y lo primero que decía el desgraciado ese no era un ¿cómo estas?, te he extrañado, ni siquiera unas buenas noches¡Por supuesto que sabía que estaba gorda.¡Estaba embarazada!, pero era ella la que tenía que verse como un hipopótamo, no él, él seguía teniendo el cuerpo de un dios griego a pesar de que tenía la mitad de la culpa de su cambio de apariencia, señal de que no había pasado necesidades en el tiempo que había estado alejado de ella, con su suerte era capaz que ni la había extrañado.

Y sin poder ocultar su frustración le reclamó;

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?¡ Por supuesto que he crecido, estoy embarazada!, O qué ¿crees que desde que te fuiste no he hecho otra cosa más que comer?.

Acto seguido al sentir la ira de Bulma su pequeño hijo se inquietó y como lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos días se movió golpeando sus entrañas, pero esta vez con tal intensidad que enviando un pie contra su madre la envió al suelo del dolor.

Por primera vez en lo que llevaba de embarazo Bulma comprendió el peligro en el que se encontraba.

Ella no tenía la fortaleza física de Milk, jamás había entrenado su cuerpo más allá de una hora de aeróbicos tres veces por semana, lo cual siempre había dejado botado antes del mes, o algo de tenis, o un chapuzón en la piscina, no estaba preparada para tener dentro de ella a un bebé medio sayayin.

Este embarazo la podía matar. Y aumentó aún más su angustia el darse cuenta que si eso pasaba su bebé también moriría.

Y tanto del miedo como del dolor sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero muy pronto también sintió los brazos de Vegeta levantándola, cosa que de inmediato como por arte de magia se llevó su angustia y la llevó hacia la cama donde la acostó y secando sus lágrimas la miró durante un rato con algo que a ella le pareció preocupación, luego la tocó como examinándola y al final le dijo:

-No dije que creyera que estas gorda, conozco la diferencia entre eso y un embarazo, pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu carácter. Ese niño pareciera que ha heredado las habilidades telepáticas de los sayayin y puede sentir tus emociones pero no sabe como diferenciar un peligro real de un berrinche y como reaccionar ante ellas sin ponerlos a los dos en peligro. Esta vez tuviste suerte, no parece que tengas ninguna lesión importante. Pero como yo soy el único que puede ayudarte con eso vas a tener que aguantarte el que yo esté aquí hayas descansado lo suficiente de mí o no.

A Bulma le pareció escuchar algo de resentimiento en sus palabras, aparentemente él había entendido que ella no lo quería a su lado y por eso se había marchado por todo ese tiempo.

Y había regresado porque estaba preocupado por ella.

¡Que dulce!, él era un gran osito gruñón, aunque jamás expresara sus sentimientos abiertamente.

La seguridad en su interés por ella la tranquilizó, además para esas alturas el dolor había disminuido bastante, señal de que Vegeta había tenido razón en su apreciación de que la patada de su bebé no había sido tan peligrosa.

Esta vez.

Pero quiso antes que nada aclararle que no había querido que se fuera en primer lugar.

Le quería demasiado como para que los problemas de comunicación posiblemente debidos a que no podían venir de culturas más diferentes echaran a perder su relación.

Que con todo lo patológica que fuera al mismo tiempo era la mejor que había tenido y la única que deseaba.

Así que trató de ser lo más clara que pudo;

-Vegeta, creíste que yo quería que te fueras. ¿Cómo pudiste creer algo así?. ¡No puede ser que no te enteraras de que me gusta tenerte cerca!.

Aquí Vegeta pareció ponerse un poco a la defensiva;

- Y que se supone que debía entender cuando dijiste que podía " hacer lo que me diera la gana, pues de todos modos tenías mucho trabajo así que te haría bien descansar de mí por un tiempo", además parecías desesperada por que me largara de una vez por todas.

-Pues lo lógico, que te iba a extrañar pero que comprendía que en ese momento debías estar preparándote porque para la llegada de los androides ya falta muy poco tiempo.

Aquí Vegeta se quedó unos segundos viéndola con la boca abierta y luego le dijo;

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Bulma tuvo que reírse, si, había hablado en serio, pero aún ella se daba cuenta de lo ridículo e ilógico que había sido eso.

Pero no quería quedar como una estúpida, así que trató de encontrar una salida honorable para ese malentendido que se daba cuenta se debía en gran parte a su culpa.

-Esta bien, fue un malentendido porque no estás muy al tanto de la manera de decir las cosas de las mujeres en la tierra, además esa fue la mañana en que me quería hacer la prueba de embarazo, por eso era mi prisa en que te fueras a entrenar, pero ya que vimos donde estuvo el problema estoy dispuesta a perdonarte.

La reacción de Vegeta no tardó nada en esta ocasión;

-¿Perdonarme de qué? No es mi culpa que digas una cosa cuando quieres dar a entender otra, en todo caso deberías tu estar pidiéndome perdón a mí. ¡Soy yo el que tuvo que irse!

-Ni que fuera la primera vez¡ya lo habías hecho por gusto!, en todo caso, para estas ocasiones hay un ritual de reconciliación de la tierra que estoy segura que te va a gustar.

Bulma esperaba que él no se estuviera dando mucha cuenta del cambio de tema y además ella ya estaba loca de deseo, tres meses de abstinencia en condiciones normales hubiera sido difícil de soportar, pero tres meses embarazada eran una tortura, sus hormonas habían estado pidiéndole sexo salvaje y ahora que de nuevo tenía a Vegeta frente a ella no podía alejar sus pensamientos de eso.

Estaba segura que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Tenía "esa" mirada de pantera a punto de atacar, y parecía que estaba entendiendo a que se refería con ese ritual de reconciliación porque dejó su expresión seria y sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura que me va a gustar?

- Si no te gusta puedo compensarte como quieras y buscar un ritual sayayin que te parezca apropiado, pero probemos primero el mío.

Y diciendo eso lo acercó a ella y besándolo inició un ritual que definitivamente se volvió una costumbre luego de cada discusión.

-

* * *

- 

Durante la noche le había preguntado por el momento en que se dió cuenta de su embarazo y le sorprendió mucho enterarse de lo temprano que había sido. Estos sayayin eran increiblemente sensibles en lo que a darse cuenta de presencias se refería. Y aunque le molestaba un poco que ni él ni su madre le hubieran dicho nada, según ella para no echarle a perder la emoción, lo cual hizo que viviera días de angustia, y él porque no le pareció necesario, se daba cuenta que ambos habían actuado con la mejor de las voluntades y se habían preocupado por su bienestar.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma despertó antes que Vegeta, el tamaño de su abdomen le impedía dormir cómodamente por horas como antes, así que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se le quedó mirando, estaba un tanto bronceado y aunque seguía teniendo esa masa muscular envidiable había adelgazado un poco, talvez después de todo no la había pasado tan bien estando lejos de ella.

¡Le haría un gran desayuno para festejar! Y con ese pensamiento cerró de nuevo los ojos y cuando los abrió en lo que le pareció un minuto se dio cuenta que había dormido otro rato y que Vegeta ya no estaba allí.

Suspirando se desperezó y buscó algo con que vestirse, obviamente había despertado como había venido al mundo, estando él ni valía la pena tratar de ponerse una pijama, tal parecía que así no hicieran nada, como había sucedido en muy contadas ocasiones, le gustaba dormir sintiendo su piel contra la de él.

No se quejaba de eso para nada, estando él tampoco ella necesitaba para nada la ropa. Esa noche ni siquiera había sentido frío y ya estaba empezando a entrar el invierno.

Una vez que estuvo presentable bajó a la cocina encontrando muy alegre a su madre, la cual tarareaba una cancioncita de moda, al verla le sonrió y le dijo lo que Bulma supuso había estado deseando decirle desde hacía rato;

-¡Buenos días Bulma!.¿Cómo estas y cómo está mi bebito hoy?

Y sin dejarla contestar continuó:

-¿viste que la cámara de gravedad está encendida?, El apuesto de Vegeta regresó, te dije que sólo se había ido un tiempito. ¿Recuerdas?, sabía que con lo comprometido que es para entrenar no podía serlo menos con respecto a su familia, especialmente ahora que están esperando a un precioso niñito. ¿Ya le enseñaste el cuarto que le hemos preparado al principito?, no puedo esperar para ver su reacción cuando vea los encantadores muñecos de peluche y los trajecitos que hemos conseguido...

Su madre siguió hablando por un rato sin darle oportunidad de dar su opinión acerca de lo que estaba comentando.

Pero si la dejó algo preocupada, algunas de las cosas que había comprado, o permitido que su madre metiera en el cuarto del bebé las había adquirido al calor de un sentimiento de rebeldía y resentimiento contra Vegeta, sabiendo que posiblemente el montón de cosas tiernas de bebé con las que había llenado el cuarto de su hijo no iría de acuerdo a la manera en que él creería que habría que educar a un príncipe guerrero.

Luego dijo algo que la hizo poner de nuevo atención y olvidar su preocupación por la muy probable diferencia de opiniones en cuanto a la manera de educar al hijo que ni siquiera había nacido todavía.

-¿Sabes quién habrá dejado un horrible jeep viejo en el jardín?, tal pareciera que no lo han lavado nunca, iba a decirle al guarda que buscara al dueño para que lo retirara porque lo dejaron justo frente a la cámara de gravedad y con lo delicado que es Vegeta con lo que hay cerca de ese edificio me pareció que sería lo adecuado para que no se vaya a sentir molesto por algo tan sin importancia apenas regresando.

Bulma sabía que ciertamente Vegeta antes no hubiera permitido nada cerca de su preciosa cámara de gravedad, pero talvez ya no le importaba tanto.

No, ya lo había visto y no parecía haber cambiado nada en cuanto a su carácter, así que más por curiosidad que por otra cosa se asomó a ver que tipo de vehículo sería al que le permitiría estar en la parte de la propiedad que sentía màs como suya.

Era una cosa horrenda ciertamente, parecía un jeep de ejército, lleno de barro, de un color verde musgo lleno de raspones y de un modelo de hacía por lo menos diez años.

Seguro ni siquiera era automático.

Y estaba justo a la entrada de la cámara de gravedad de donde era imposible que Vegeta no lo viera, mejor lo movía de ahí antes que él perdiera la paciencia y lo enviara al otro mundo junto con su dueño.

Con su manera de pensar era capaz que no lo había pulverizado todavía esperando a que el pobre hombre apareciera para que corriera la misma suerte que su carcacha.

Por lo que diciéndole a su madre que ya regresaba a desayunar luego de mover la cosa esa, se dirigió hacia ese pedazo de basura para quitarlo de ahí.

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que estaba tan sucio por dentro como por fuera, su dueño debía de ser un cochino. Hasta olía como a animal, debían de usarlo para echar piezas de caza. En eso dentro del jeep vio la armadura rota de Vegeta, sabía que ya no la usaba cuando entrenaba en la casa, estaba demasiado abollada para que sirviera de algo más que de estorbo pero él la guardaba a pesar de eso y le parecía que le tenía algo de afecto.

Se alegró de haberla visto antes de tirar el auto ese en una chatarrera, no le cabía duda de porqué Vegeta no había quitado la cosa esa de ahí.

Le pertenecía.

Bulma no estaba muy segura de querer averiguar como la había obtenido.

Pero sabía que no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo, no tenía ganas de tener problemas con la justicia, y necesitaba averiguar si Vegeta había cumplido con su promesa de no matar a nadie por gusto, ahora tenía un bebé por el cual velar y de nuevo pensó en la manera en que querría educar a su hijo y a las influencias a las que querría someterlo.

Así que se fijó en la matrícula de la abominación esa y luego se puso a averiguar, ella tenía sus medios, si había denuncias relacionadas con el.

Se dio cuenta que tan solo estaba como perdido y al comunicarse con sus antiguos dueños averiguó que estos lo habían abandonado en un bosque alejado porque habían presenciado a un alien violento y habían decidido que la manera más rápida y segura de huir de ahí era a pie.

¿...?.

Obviamente no era la gente más brillante del planeta, pero para evitar problemas y preguntas ella se presentó y dijo que cuando estaba acampando se lo había encontrado y que a su "esposo" le había gustado y quería comprárselo como regalo.

Sinceramente ella no hubiera dado un centavo por esa cosa, pero era obvio que Vegeta la quería y no había hecho nada malo para obtenerlo así que estaba bien que se lo quedara, pero iba a tener que hablarle de lavado, encerado y pintura.

Sin embargo la duda acerca de la manera en que iba a relacionarse con su hijo se había despertado y aunque no sabía como iniciar esa conversación, sabía también que debía tenerla lo más pronto posible por el bien de su hijo.

Ya no podía pensar tan sólo en su propia felicidad.

-

* * *

- 

Como más gente escribió que quería saber de Bulma la puse a ella primero, pero también por lo menos hice participar a Bunny, espero que sirva como consuelo.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, por favor sigan poniendolos.

Hablando de otro tema, contrario al primer fic, en este no he podido usar ni la itálica ni las negritas aunque lo he intentado mil veces. ¿A alguien se le ocurre porqué?

XimeB.

-

* * *


	9. Vegeta, Trunks 5 meses II

* * *

Dragon ball Z no me pertenece, bujuu, bujuu, snif. 

Dado que no hay manera en que pueda usar ni las negritas ni las itálicas los pensamientos están dentro de ( ). Ni modo.

* * *

-

Vegeta, Trunks 5 meses II

-

- 

Luego de un rato la sintió acercarse a la habitación y entrar sin percatarse que él estaba allí, a continuación para su deleite empezó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse otra para dormir, pero no vio la imagen que ella reflejaba en sus pensamientos sino una mucho más, grande. Y sin poder atrapar las palabras que salieron de su boca se sorprendió diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente;

-¡Por kami, cómo has crecido!

Antes de escuchar su respuesta se dio cuenta de que había sido lo más equivocado que pudo haber dicho en ese momento por la manera en que el ki de Bulma aumento en un instante y por lo roja que se le puso la cara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así?¡ Por supuesto qué he crecido, estoy embarazada!, o qué ¿crees que desde que te fuiste no he hecho otra cosa más que comer? .

Acto seguido lo que había temido ocurrió, pues al sentir la ira de Bulma su pequeño hijo se inquietó y al no poder entender que ella no estaba en ningún peligro se movió con tal intensidad que enviando un pie contra las entrañas de su madre la envió al suelo del dolor.

Vegeta sintió materializarse todos sus temores ante la imagen de la mujer, que se retorcía de dolor en suelo de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él mismo se encontró haciendo un esfuerzo para no gritar de miedo.

Logró controlarse a tiempo y rápidamente se le acercó y con cuidado la levantó llevándola hacia la cama, donde la acostó y secando sus lágrimas la miró durante un rato con preocupación, para esas alturas ella parecía haberse calmado como por arte de magia, lo cual lo tranquilizó a él también.

A continuación y ya con la cabeza fría procedió a examinarla como hubiera hecho con él mismo luego de una batalla para evaluar la necesidad de buscar ayuda mèdica, sin embargo tal parecía que el dolor de la mujer estaba disminuyendo por lo que pudo notar en los latidos de su corazón y en su respiraciòn y por fortuna no parecía que estuvieran apareciendo signos de ninguna lesión interna, así que al final le dijo:

-No dije que creyera que estas gorda, conozco la diferencia entre eso y un embarazo, pero tienes que aprender a controlar tu carácter. Ese niño pareciera que ha heredado las habilidades telepáticas de los sayayin y puede sentir tus emociones pero no sabe como diferenciar un peligro real de un berrinche y como reaccionar ante ellas sin ponerlos a los dos en peligro. Esta vez tuviste suerte, no parece que tengas ninguna lesión importante. Pero como yo soy el único que puede ayudarte con eso vas a tener que aguantarte el que yo esté aquí hayas descansado lo suficiente de mí o no.

Vegeta no pudo evitar que saliera algo de resentimiento en sus palabras, él estaba muy conciente que Bulma no lo había querido a su lado y por eso se había marchado por todo ese tiempo.

Y esa actitud irracional de la mujer podía haberle costado la vida a ella y a su hijo.

Detestaba el tener que aceptar así fuera ante él mismo que estaba preocupado por ella y que esa misma preocupación lo había empujado a regresar a un lugar al que no era del todo bienvenido.

Estaba enfureciéndose cada vez más consigo mismo por su debilidad por la mujer cuando la escuchó hablar;

-Vegeta, creíste que yo quería que te fueras. ¿Cómo pudiste creer algo así?. ¡No puede ser que no te enteraras de que me gusta tenerte cerca!.

Aquí Vegeta se puso un poco a la defensiva, la mujer no podía haber sido más clara en sus deseos, aunque ciertamente él había decidido que debía irse por un tiempo para entrenar más eficientemente ella no había hecho nada para detenerlo y de hecho lo había empujado a que se largara más pronto.

De manera que no iba a dejar que le echara la culpa de su partida enteramente a él;

- Y que se supone que debía entender cuando dijiste que podía " hacer lo que me diera la gana, pues de todos modos tenías mucho trabajo así que te haría bien descansar de mí por un tiempo", además parecías desesperada por que me largara de una vez por todas.

-Pues lo lógico, que te iba a extrañar pero que comprendía que en ese momento debías estar preparándote porque para la llegada de los androides ya falta muy poco tiempo.

Vegeta se quedó unos segundos viéndola con la boca abierta.

¡Esta mujer endemoniada no podía pretender que le estuviera leyendo la mente en todo momento para saber que era lo que estaba deseando realmente!.¿No sabía que requería demasiado esfuerzo y se suponía que pudiendo hablar las cosa eso debía ser innecesario?

Así que sin poder creer del todo que esos meses de alejamiento se hubieran debido tan solo a un malentendido le dijo;

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

En ese momento escuchó a Bulma reír cosa que le enojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

¡Además de todo ella encontraba la situación chistosa!, obviamente no era ella la que había estado durmiendo a la intemperie.

A estas alturas debería estarse disculpando y cuando ella abrió de nuevo la boca supuso que eso era lo que iba a hacer, así que le puso atención para decidir si aceptaba su disculpa fácilmente o no.

-Esta bien, fue un malentendido porque no estás muy al tanto de la manera de decir las cosas de las mujeres en la tierra, además esa fue la mañana en que me quería hacer la prueba de embarazo, por eso era mi prisa en que te fueras a entrenar, pero ya que vimos donde estuvo el problema estoy dispuesta a perdonarte.

La reacción de Vegeta no tardó nada en esta ocasión, él no era ninguno de los humanos estúpidos con los que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar, a él no lo iba a engañar con sus palabras;

-¿Perdonarme de qué? No es mi culpa que digas una cosa cuando quieres dar a entender otra, en todo caso deberías tu estar pidiéndome perdón a mí. ¡Soy yo el que tuvo que irse!

-Ni que fuera la primera vez. ¡Ya lo habías hecho por gusto!, en todo caso, para estas ocasiones hay un ritual de reconciliación de la tierra que estoy segura que te va a gustar.

Vegeta sintió como su enojo se derretía, si, èl solìa marcharse por temporadas y esa vez ya había decidido hacerlo antes de que ella dijera nada, ademàs estaba muy al tanto de que cada vez que Bulma quería enseñarle un nuevo ritual de la tierra a solas solían terminar teniendo sexo salvaje, que era lo que él quería desde el momento en que la había visto de nuevo.

Estaba seguro que muchos, sinó todos, esos rituales se los había inventado ella, pero le gustaba su manera de hacer las cosas, así que si esa era la manera en que ella quería pedir perdón estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo por esta vez.

Por lo cual dejó su expresión seria y no pudo evitar sonreír pues podía sentir el deseo de ella también, decidió seguir su juego y le preguntó;

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura que me va a gustar?

- Si no te gusta puedo compensarte como quieras y buscar un ritual sayayin que te parezca apropiado, pero probemos primero el mío.

Y diciendo eso lo acercó a ella y besándolo inició un ritual que definitivamente se volvió una costumbre luego de cada discusión.

-

* * *

- 

Durante la noche ella le había preguntado por el momento en que se dio cuenta de su embarazo y pareció sorprenderle mucho el enterarse de lo temprano que había sido.

Si la tomaba a ella como muestra, estos humanos eran realmente poco perceptivos, la mujer se había dado cuenta que cargaba con otro ser hasta meses después de que él lo hubiera empezado a hacer.

En algún momento luego de que ambos desahogaron sus deseos reprimidos por tantas semanas y ella se quedó dormida pudo observarla con detenimiento, ciertamente no tenía la imagen que ella le había transmitido durante las sesiones que ella le contó hacía de "programación mental", era una muy diferente pero de alguna manera igual de atractiva, sus pechos estaban más grandes y redondeados al igual que su abdomen, de hecho toda ella se notaba más rellenita y aprovechando que ella roncaba suavemente señal de que dormía profundamente acarició la piel de su vientre sintiendo un ligero movimiento proveniente de su hijo, por lo que usando su lazo mental por primera vez habló con él;

-sh, quieto, no despiertes a tu madre, necesita descansar.

Luego de decir esto y sentir como el niño parecía ponerse a descansar también abrazó de nuevo a su mujer y cerrando los ojos dejó que la sensación de tranquilidad y pertenencia lo envolviera aunque fuera por un momento antes de regresar al mundo real.

Un rato más tarde su reloj internó le avisó que ya era hora de levantarse a seguir entrenando, así que sin despertar a la mujer se levantó y luego de vestirse volvió a su antigua rutina.

El clima de ese lugar seguía cambiando, ahora se ponía cada vez más frío, cosa que encontraba muy incómodo, y para peores, de la ropa que había adquirido la que abrigaba más no era adecuada para entrenar así que ni modo, seguiría entrenando con su ropa de siempre.

Atravesó rápidamente de la casa a la cámara de gravedad, pues esta era bastante más caliente que el exterior y de pasada miró su vehículo, el cual había dejado cerca de su lugar de entrenamiento.

Parecía mentira lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a sentir ciertas cosas como suyas, en otro tiempo, estando en el ejercito de Friezer ni siquiera su propia vida le pertenecía realmente.

Ahora además de algunas otras cosas, ese pedazo de lata era suyo, y eso le daba una sensación de logro, pues sintiendo algo de orgullo con el le podría demostrar a la mujer que ciertamente podía manejar cualquiera de esos aparatos como le había dicho que sería el día que se habían unido por primera vez.

Era como una señal palpable de que las cosas habían mejorado para él.

Luego de unas horas de entrenamiento sintió el ki de Bulma en la cocina por lo que se imaginó que estaría desayunando, se concentró para buscar la presencia de la anciana también, pues sabía que si llegaba y esta no estaba era posible que la mujer tratara de cocinarle algo para agradarlo y no tenía deseos de tener una discusión con ella.

Pero mucho menos quería sentirse enfermo luego de comer algo que ella preparara.

Bien que mal tenía que soportar la presencia de la anciana, así que por lo menos podía aprovechar sus habilidades culinarias que hasta él tenía que reconocer, aunque no en voz alta, eran tan buenas como las de Bulma eran malas.

Así que sintiendo que ambas estaban en la cocina se dirigió hacia allí para comer y luego continuar con su entrenamiento.

Cuando entró le llamó la atención que tanto la mujer como la anciana lloraban de la risa, pero no tenía ninguna intención de averiguar que sería la cosa tan graciosa que las tenía en ese estado, por lo que simplemente se sentó y empezó a comer de los alimentos que ya estaban servidos.

La anciana cuando lo vió llegar dirigió toda su atención a él, tenía meses de no verla y aparentemente ella lo había extrañado por el gritito de alegría con el que lo recibió antes de decirle;

-¡Vegeta, que bueno que estás de vuelta, no tienes idea de cuánto te hemos extrañado todos aquí! Más tarde tienes que contarnos que hiciste en todo este tiempo.(que iba a estar haciendo¡entrenando!) Le estaba comentando a Bulma que deberías ver el cuarto del angelito, dado que ustedes están compartiendo la habitación a Bulma le pareció una buena idea tomar su antiguo cuarto que esta junto al tuyo para el muñequito.¡ Es encantador, parece un sueño !

Mientras decía eso le llenaba el plato con comida lo cual Vegeta tomó como excusa para no tener que responder a ninguno de sus comentarios, pues en todo momento se aseguró de tener la boca llena y la mujer no podría reclamarle por no ser cortes con su madre, pues había sido muy clara en alguna de sus discusiones iniciales que era peor ofensa hablar con la boca llena que no hablar del todo.

El que la anciana fuera buena cocinera no era suficiente como para hacerlo querer fraternizar con ella.

Sin embargo si le puso atención especialmente por haber usado palabras como "angelito", "encantador" y "muñequito" al referirse a su hijo.

Esas no eran palabras para usarse junto con sayayín, y por primera vez se dió cuenta de que su hijo tendría que crecer en la tierra junto con la anciana.

¡ Demonios!, ella había criado al ser testarudo, berrinchudo y caprichoso que era su mujer.

Tendría que hablar con Bulma acerca de cual era la manera adecuada de educar a un sayayin para que no saliera con esos defectos.

Sin embargo decidió que no lo haría todavía pues eso era algo para hablar a solas con ella, que era la única otra persona a la cual le debía interesar eso.

En esa mañana también la mujer le dijo que había visto su vehículo y se sintió orgulloso cuando, al ofrecerle llevarla a dar un paseo como había quedado pendiente de su noche de rituales para su unión ella pareció palidecer de la emoción y durante unos segundos pareció estar buscando las palabras precisas para demostrar su alegría, al final dijo que le parecía que no le quedaba combustible y se ofreció a llevarlo a los edificios donde le daban mantenimiento a los vehículos de la corporación para llenar su tanque.

Se notaba que también a ella le había gustado.

-

-

* * *

- 

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han puesto comentarios, me encanta leerlos y algunas veces me dan ideas también por lo que estoy agradecidísima.

Los siguientes capítulos, el cuarto de Trunksy

-Por cierto, espero que ninguno haya pensado que las primeras palabras que Vegeta dijera a su hijo iban a ser algo como "cuchi, cuchi cu".Y me disculpo con la gente que no haya leído mi otro fanfic por continuar haciendo referencias a el, pero por si acaso quieren saber a que se refieren los personajes cuando hablan de sucesos pasados, todo a lo que se refieren está alli.

XimeB

* * *


	10. Bunny, Trunks 6 meses

**

* * *

**

**¡Hola!, reaparezco de nuevo, aunque algo triste por la disminuciòn en el nùmero de comentarios, espero que no se deba a que ya no les gusta mi historia.:(**

**Pero tengo que reconocer que ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes, se me ha juntado trabajo con estudio, con compromisos familiares y con ¡fiesta!, ademàs como mi gata se està poniendo obesa tengo que sacar tiempo para jugar con ella a ver si hace algo de ejercicio, asì que ya no puedo entrar tan a menudo para trabajar en mi historia, aparte que he tenido un poco de bloqueo en mi imaginación, espero pronto normalizar las cosas.**

**Por mientras aunque Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama, lo relevo a èl de toda responsabilidad por las idioteces que puedan hacer sus personajes en esta historia.**

**-**

* * *

-

Bunny, Trunks 6 meses

-

-

Por primera vez desde que se había enterado del embarazo de su hija Bunny se encontraba algo triste.

El cuarto que con tanto cariño ella y Bulma le habían preparado a su primer nieto tal parecía que no le había gustado a Vegeta.

Iba bajando lentamente las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de los ùltimos minutos tratando en vano de entender que era lo que había ocasionado la nueva discusión entre su hija y su apuesto yerno.

Desde un inicio al pensar cual sería el lugar de la casa más adecuado para el bebé se decidió que sería el cuarto al lado del de sus padres, así, al oírlo llorar ellos podrían llegar más rápido para averiguar que sería lo que necesitaba.

Claro que Vegeta no había tomado parte en esa desición, pero no fué con el afán de excluirlo sinó porque no sabían donde llamarlo para preguntarle.

Además eso sería una vez que lo hubieran pasado del moisés que pondrían en el cuarto de ellos mientras estuviera recièn nacido, a la cuna en el que se acostumbraría a dormir ya solito.

Esa idea tampoco le había parecido a Vegeta, lo cual también había ocasionado una discusión cuando se enteró al oír el comentario que como quien no quería la cosa Bulma hizo.

Aparentemente él creía que una vez que hubiera salido del cuerpo de su madre ya no era necesario que la tuviera tan cerca.

¡Cómo podía pensar algo así, un bebito recién nacido solito en una habitación cuando sus padres tenían una tan grande que hasta podría caber una casa pequeña completa con jardín y cochera!

Sin embargo esa parte pareció negociarse adecuadamente entre ellos sin pasar por una cantidad más grande que lo normal de batalla verbal entre los dos.

Y al final coincidieron que como Bulma pretendía dar de mamar por lo menos unos meses por el asunto de que los bebés humanos necesitaban para un mejor desarrollo de la leche materna y no sabían que tanto de eso necesitaría un bebé medio humano, por lo menos le darían el beneficio de la duda y para que Bulma no se cansara más de la cuenta, al principio el bebé dormiría en la misma habitación que ellos.

Nunca hablaron de cuanto sería ese tiempo y conociéndolos a los dos Bunny sabía que la cantidad que ambos se imaginaban era muy diferente e iba a crear otro conflicto.

Pero eso ya vería Bulma como lo manejaba cuando fuera el momento.

Bunny sabía que Bulma coincidía con él al pensar que era mejor que el bebé desde pequeño tuviera su propia habitación por lo que se consoló ayudándola a decorarla.

El cielorraso era de un hermoso color azul claro con nubes blancas pintadas y una lámpara que simulaba el sol durante el día y la luna durante la noche, y al apagar la luz las nubes desaparecían para dejar ver estrellas en el cielo nocturno, colocadas de manera realista simulando las constelaciones que se verían desde la casa si estuvieran observándolas desde el jardín.

Bulma además había colocado un pequeño avión que volaba al centro del cuarto suspendido de un alambre y cuyo funcionamiento podía controlarse desde el control que manejaba muchas otras maravillas electrónicas que el nuevo abuelo en sus ratos de ocio había colocado allí.

Le hacìa mucha gracia llamar a su esposo asì,¡se oia tan tierno!

¡Abuelito: )

Bunny de nuevo regresò a hacer un recuento de la habitaciòn en su mente para tratar de averiguar donde estaba el problema, una de las paredes estaba decorada simulando un campo abierto con un paisaje campestre con muchos animales, pequeñas vacas y ovejas se veían pastar en las praderas de la lejanía mientras más cerca un niño cabalgaba en un pony blanco con negro seguido por un perro labrador y en otra de las paredes se veía un tren atravesando las montañas mientras que el mar se podía apreciar en las puertas del closet en la pared opuesta al balcón desde el cual, a través de las enormes puertas de vidrio se observaba una maravillosa vista de la ciudad.

Cada escena tenía sus juguetes correspondientes, de manera que cerca de la pared con el niño a caballo había un caballito de madera donde un niño pequeño podría mecerse y un pequeño perro electrónico que al acercarse ladraba y daba un gracioso brinco hacia atrás moviendo el rabito, cerca de ahí habían colocado una cuna blanca y una mecedora del mismo color para la mamá y al lado de la pared de las montañas había un encierro alfombrado con una alfombra verde y gruesa y lleno de muñecos de peluche con forma de toda clase de animales de los que hubiera metido Noé en su arca, había desde conejitos a jirafas, pasando por todos los animales de tamaños entre esas dos especies, mientras a la altura de la parte de arriba de las puertas, un trencito rodaba alegremente alrededor de la habitación.

También había una mesita adecuada para cambiar los pañales o vestir al bebé cerca de la cuna y en una de los extremos había un par de sillones y una mesita para atender a visitas en caso necesario.

¡Era un sueño!

Inclusive una diseñadora de una famosa revista de decoración de interiores se había comunicado con ellos para hacer un reportaje de la habitación, eso porque una de sus amigas los había llamado para contarles que posiblemente era una de las habitaciones más fantásticas que se hubiera preparado para un bebé.

Se preguntaba por qué Bulma todavía no había llevado a Vegeta allí, y de hecho parecía estar algo preocupada cuando Bunny le preguntaba cuando pensaba hacerlo.

Siempre tenía una excusa para posponerlo.

Así que Bunny decidió que si Bulma estaba esperando a tener un cuarto absolutamente perfecto para que su esposo lo viera, èl nunca iba a entrar allí, al menos no antes de que el bebé naciera, y Vegeta también tenía derecho a aportar alguna opinión de que otra cosa se podría agregar.

Aprovechó el momento en que vio a Vegeta salir de su habitación luego de darse una ducha y dado que Bulma no había llegado todavía a almorzar le preguntó que si mientras ella llegaba no querría conocer lo que tenían planeado para recibir a su hijo.

Tal pareciera que eso despertó su curiosidad porque entrecerró un poco sus hermosos ojos y sin decir más empezó a caminar hacia el antiguo cuarto de Bulma seguido por una muy alegre suegra.

Sin embargo cuando Vegeta entró allí, primero se quedó mudo, con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, por lo que ella inicialmente creyó que le había impresionado positivamente.

No podía haber estado mas equivocada.

Sin embargo como ella todavía no lo sabía creyó que su expresión era de aprobación y procedió entonces a enseñarle la cantidad de preciosos trajecitos empezando con uno de marinerito completo con su sombrerito y siguiendo con uno de conejito que era un enterizo con orejas y rabito de un precioso color blanco con la pancita y las patitas rosadas.

Estaba a punto de enseñarle un conjuntito amarillo con rosado con las palabras "bad baby" a continuación cuando en ese instante vio entrar corriendo a Bulma, que por lo adelantado que estaba su embarazo ya no debería estar haciendo esos esfuerzos.

Con esa pequeña carrera y ya estaba muy agitada.

Sin embargo su hija no pareció escuchar su ligero recordatorio por estar observando muy fijamente a Vegeta, eso hizo que ella también se volteara a verlo y le llamó muchísimo la atención que por el color casi morado que tenía tal parecía que había dejado de respirar y la miraba con algo que le pareció enojo, sin embargo pronto su visión fue bloqueada por Bulma que se colocó entre ella y su yerno y le recordó que el almuerzo estaba quemándose y que si no le parecía que debería de ir a vigilar a los robots de cocina para que no echaran a perder la comida.

Inicialmente Bunny se imaginó que su hija quería terminar de enseñarle las cosas a Vegeta, por lo que, entregándole a su hija el conjuntito, se apresurò a salir para que Bulma tambièn pudiera disfrutar de enseñarle las cosa que su yerno no habìa visto todavìa, pero apenas ella puso un pié fuera de la habitación escuchó como Bulma, que la había acompañado a la puerta cerró esta apenas ella salió y acto seguido empezó a oírse gritos como no se oían desde los primeros días en que su yerno había comenzado a vivir con ellos.

Bunny sabía que las discusiones entre esos dos solían terminar "realmente bien" para su hija así que no se preocupó, pero si escuchó lo que decían mientras se alejaba, era imposible no hacerlo con el volumen que ambos usaban, así que se enteró lo que Vegeta opinaba.

Jamás se atrevería a repetir las palabras que él usó.

A veces se preguntaba donde podría haber aprendido èl ese vocabulario.

Siendo un prìncipe y todo.

Aunque había que decir a su favor que lo usaba sòlo cuando su enojo era realmente grande.

Aparentemente opinaba que la habitaciòn no era adecuada para un hijo suyo, sinò màs bien para una niñita humana, lo cual dejò a Bunny realmente triste.

¡Todavìa ni siquiera habìan venido los de la revista a tomar las fotografìas como para redecorar!

Mejor los llamaba para que hicieran el reportaje esa misma semana...

-

* * *

- 

**Este capìtulo me saliò màs pequeño que los otros pero espero agrandarlos de nuevo pròximamente.**

**Mientras tanto les agradezco muchìsimo a la gente que ha comentado, cada vez que leo lo que opinan me alegro y me dan màs ganas de seguir con este cuento. **

**Y a los que leen y no opinan,.¡no sean tìmidos!, todo se agradece y asì practican para cuando sean ustedes los que suban una historia.**

**-**

**XimeB.**

**p.d. ¿sabían que hay alimento light para gatos¡¡!! **

* * *


	11. Bulma, Trunks 6 meses

* * *

**Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece, snif.**

**Vegeta tampoco me pertenece, snif, snif. **

**Pero las cosas que les pasan a los personajes en esta historia sì son mìas.**

* * *

Bulma Trunks 6 meses

-

-

Por enésima vez desde que se había enterado de su embarazo Bulma se encontraba tremendamente angustiada.

El cuarto que con tanto cariño su madre le había preparado a su primer nieto era imposible que le fuera a gustar a Vegeta.

Iba subiendo rápidamente las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación del bebé mientras rogaba a Kami llegar a tiempo para evitar que Vegeta fuera a asesinar a su madre.

Desde un inicio al pensar cual sería el lugar de la casa más adecuado para el bebé se decidió que sería el cuarto al lado del que ella estaba compartiendo con Vegeta, así, cuando ella lo oyera llorar podría llegar más rápido para averiguar que sería lo que necesitaba.

Ni siquiera había soñado con que Vegeta se levantara alguna vez.

El no había tomado parte en esa decisión, pero no fue con el afán de excluirlo sino porque no sabía dónde llamarlo para preguntarle, además si le interesaba podía haberse aparecido para dar su opinión.

En todo caso eso sería una vez que lo hubieran pasado del moisés que pondrían en el cuarto de ellos mientras estuviera recién nacido, a la cuna en el que se acostumbraría a dormir ya solito.

Esa idea no le había parecido a Vegeta, lo cual no le había sorprendido, de hecho ella había dicho un comentario al respecto como quien no quería la cosa, sabiendo que con solo mencionarlo podrían hablar al respecto.

Estaba al tanto que para la demás gente su manera de "dialogar" podía parecer una discusión pero ella sabía que para él era muy dificil decir las cosas de otra manera.

¡Maldito Friezer, y sus maneras para deformar a quién cayera en sus manos!, se imaginaba que en otro ambiente Vegeta hubiera sido aún más dulce que Goku, dado la manera en que estaba comportándose a pesar del infierno en el que había crecido y de las cosas que se había visto obligado a hacer.

No era raro que él creyera que una vez que un bebé hubiera salido del cuerpo de su madre ya no fuera necesario que la tuviera tan cerca.

Sin embargo esa parte se negocio adecuadamente entre ellos sin pasar por una cantidad más grande que lo normal de batalla verbal entre los dos.

Y al final coincidieron que como pretendía dar de mamar por lo menos unos meses por el asunto de que los bebés humanos necesitaban para un mejor desarrollo de la leche materna y no sabían que tanto de eso necesitaría un bebé medio humano, por lo menos le darían el beneficio de la duda y para que ella no se cansara más de la cuenta, al principio el bebé dormiría en la misma habitación que ellos.

Nunca hablaron de cuanto sería ese tiempo y conociéndolo sabía que la cantidad que ambos se imaginaban era muy diferente e iba a crear otro conflicto.

Pero eso ya vería como lo manejaba cuando fuera el momento.

No creìa que eso fuera a ser muy dificil, pues Bulma a diferencia de su madre coincidía con él al pensar que era mejor que el bebé desde pequeño tuviera su propia habitación, por lo que la consoló dejándola que le ayudara a decorarla.

Posiblemente una muy mala idea.

Asi Vegeta no hubiera regresado, aún para ella algunas de las cosas por las que su madre estaba orgullosa serían demasiado, tiernas, pero habiendo vuelto era seguro que tenía que redecorar antes que él entrara allí.

No había sido muy específica con las razones reales para no llevarlo al cuarto cuando su madre había querido que lo hiciera y posiblemente ese había sido un gran error.

Lo más seguro era que la futura abuela hubiera creído quien sabe que cosa dulce como razón para no llevar a Vegeta a conocer la dichosa habitación y había querido relevarla de la preocupación dado que ella estaba encantada con ese cuarto.

¡Y pensar que había estado tan cerca de cambiarlo ese fin de semana cuando su madre tenía cita en el salón!

En todo caso parecía que todavía estaba a tiempo, su padre le había dicho que no hacía cinco minutos su madre había subido a esperar que Vegeta saliera de su baño para enseñarle lo que tenían para el bebé y ella no había escuchado aún ninguna explosión.

Bulma recordó la habitación, el cielorraso era de color azul claro con nubes blancas pintadas y una lámpara que simulaba el sol durante el día y la luna durante la noche, y al apagar la luz las nubes desaparecían para dejar ver estrellas en el cielo nocturno, colocadas de manera realista simulando las constelaciones que se verían desde la casa si estuvieran observándolas desde el jardín.

Esa parte no le parecìa que fuera a dar ningùn problema.

Ella había colocado un pequeño avión que volaba al centro del cuarto suspendido de un alambre y cuyo funcionamiento podía controlarse desde el control que manejaba otros juguetes electrónicos que el nuevo abuelo había colocado allí.

Le agradecía mucho a su padre que estuviera tomando el también tanto interés en el bebé, tal parecía que tan solo había necesitado algo de tiempo para hacerse a la idea de tener un nieto y entusiasmarse por ello .

De nuevo regreso a hacer un recuento de la habitación en su mente para tratar de averiguar donde empezar a ceder para que Vegeta sintiera que esta la había ganado, ya era su turno , una de las paredes estaba decorada simulando un campo abierto con un paisaje campestre con muchos animales, vacas y ovejas se veían pastar en las praderas de la lejanía mientras más cerca un niño cabalgaba en un pony seguido por un perro y en otra de las paredes se veía un tren atravesando las montañas mientras que el mar se podía apreciar en las puertas del closet en la pared opuesta al balcón desde el cual, a través de las puertas de vidrio se observaba una vista de la ciudad.

Cada escena tenía sus juguetes correspondientes, de manera que cerca de la pared con el niño a caballo había un caballito de madera donde un niño pequeño podría mecerse y un pequeño perro electrónico cuando alguien se acercaba ladraba y daba un brinco hacia atrás moviendo el rabito, cerca de ahí habían colocado una cuna blanca y una mecedora del mismo color para la mamá y al lado de la pared de las montañas había un encierro alfombrado con una alfombra verde y lleno de muñecos de peluche con forma de toda clase de animales, había desde conejitos a jirafas, pasando por todos los animales de tamaños entre esas dos especies.

Podría empezar dejando que Vegeta sacrificara algunos de esos animales.

Seguramente eso mejoraría su humor.

Mientras a la altura de la parte de arriba de las puertas, un trencito rodaba alrededor de la habitación.

Si le molestaba, tambièn podìa dejar que se deshiciera del tren.

Ademàs había una mesita adecuada para cambiar los pañales o vestir al bebé cerca de la cuna y en una de los extremos había un par de sillones y una mesita para atender a visitas en caso necesario.

Le sorprendía un poco que una diseñadora de una famosa revista de decoración de interiores se había comunicado con ellos para hacer un reportaje de la habitación, eso porque una de las amigas de su madre los había llamado para contarles que posiblemente era una de las habitaciones más fantásticas que se hubiera preparado para un bebé.

Suponía que la habitación sí era linda, era sólo que Vegeta no iba a creer que fuera apropiada.

¡Además estaba la ropa!

¡Que pesadilla!

Eso si que no lo iba a perdonar Vegeta nunca, no sabía de donde sacaba su madre esas cosas, cierto que algunas eran de lo más tiernas, pero con otras ni siquiera ella le haría eso al bebé de un enemigo.

¡Habìa conseguido un disfraz de conejo!. Tal vez para Halloween, pero no para diario, no querìa que los otros niños se burlaran de su bebè y si Vegeta llegaba a ver el conjunto de "bad baby", ni ella iba a poder salvar a su madre.

Y como si hubiera tenido una premonición justo al llegar a la puerta vio a su madre empezar a sacar el dichoso conjunto por lo que lo más pronto que pudo se puso junto a ella, sin embargo por lo adelantado que estaba su embarazo ya no podìa con esos esfuerzos como antes.

Con costos podía respirar.

Afortunadamente su madre olvidó un momento la ropa y se volvió para recordarle no estar corriendo a esas alturas de su embarazo.

¡Si, claro, era mejor quedarse sin madre!

Bulma no escuchó muy bien lo que su madre le decía por estar evaluando la actitud de Vegeta, el cual estaba morado del coleròn y dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, pero en eso su madre recordò lo que estaba haciendo y se volteò hacia èl para seguir, por lo que mejor se colocò entre ella y Vegeta y le recordó a la nueva abuela que el almuerzo estaba quemándose y que si no le parecía que debería ir a vigilar a los robots de cocina para que no echaran a perder la comida.

Pareciera que eso la convenciò porque entregò el famoso conjuntito y se marchò ràpidamente a la cocina, siendo escoltada por Bulma a la puerta para asegurarse tanto que su madre se alejara del peligro ,como de que Vegeta tuviera oportunidad de tranquilizarse un poco.

Esto ùltimo no resultò mucho pues apenas ella cerrò la puerta su "maridito" empezo a reclamarle a gritos como no lo hacìa desde que habìa comenzado a vivir con ellos.

¡Que hombre tan berrinchudo! Esperaba que su bebé no sacara el caracter del padre.

El tiempo que tenìa de convivir con èl le habìa enseñado que la mejor manera de arreglar las cosas era dejar que se desahogara, pero que no podìa permitir que creyera que tenìa toda la razòn, primero porque no la tenìa y segundo porque mostrar debilidad ante èl echarìa a perder su relaciòn.

Ella era su pareja, no su esclava.

Y ademàs la habitaciòn tampoco estaba tan mal, se le podìan hacer algunas modificaciones pero tampoco iba a ceder del todo¿què se creìa? no podìa venir meses despuès de haberse marchado a pretender que se hicieran las cosas como si sòlo su opiniòn contara.

Afortunadamente su hijo ya habìa aprendido a no alterarse en sus discusiones y tal parecìa que estas ya ni lo despertaban si era el momento de una siesta.

Y efectivamente esta era una discusiòn importante y Vegeta inclusive hizo gala de lo mucho que habìa aprendido del vocabulario de la tierra.

¿Donde P?&#!! demonios habìa aprendido a maldecir asì?

¡Por lo menos tres de esas palabras no se las habìa enseñado ella!.

Era otra cosa que iba a tener que "conversar" con èl una vez que su hijo hubiera nacido, aunque tenìa que reconocer que sabìa muy bien cuando y con quien usarlas.

¡Habìa esperado a que su madre saliera para empezar a hablar florido!

Despuès tenìa que premiarlo por eso...

Volviendo a la discusiòn, aparentemente opinaba que la habitación no era adecuada para un hijo suyo, sino màs bien para un mariquita, lo cual puso a Bulma fùrica .

¡Que clase de cretino!

¡Era la habitaciòn para un bebè, no para un soldado!, y si creìa que iba a convertir a el hijo de ella en uno estaba muy equivocado.

Pero en eso lo escuchó decir:

-Algún día podría ser él quién se enfrentara a unas latas como las que vendrán pronto, y tu quieres que sobreviva¿ o no?

Conforme se calmò como para escucharlo tuvo que darle la razòn en que posiblemente su hijo tambìen fuera a formar parte de los seres màs poderosos de la tierra y si era asì, serìa su responsabilidad defender a su planeta, como habìa estado haciendo desde hacìa mucho tiempo Goku y ahora hacía inclusive el pequeño Gohan.

Y ellos a pesar de lo poderosos que eran habían sido lastimados seriamente en más de una ocasión.

Bulma con todo y que sabía muy bien que Vegeta tenìa razòn en eso, sintiò que se le encogìa el corazòn al pensar los peligros a los que se verìa expuesto su bebè y tuvo que coincidir con Vegeta que era necesario que su hijo se entrenara como un guerrero desde pequeño, para que aumentaran sus posibilidades de salir airoso en sus batallas.

Y más importante aún, con vida.

Ademàs, èl añadiò, volviendo al tema de la habitación con algo que le sonò como un reproche, no habìa nada allì que hablara de su herencia sayayin.

Bulma al oir esto se sintiò horrible, ciertamente habìa sido muy insensible.

Nada hubiera costado que uno de los paisajes fuera de Vegetasei, aunque Vegeta era muy reservado para hablar de su antiguo planeta habìa ido dejando escapar algunos pocos detalles que ella hubiera podido usar.

No habìa màs que aceptar su derrota, cosa que pareciò tranquilizar al padre de la criatura, pero ella aprovechò ese momento para reclamar a su hijo como suyo para criar como humano mientras todavìa fuera un bebè, lo cual incluìa habitaciòn y vestido.

Aclarando por supuesto que ella no tenìa ninguna intensiòn de hacer pasar verguenzas a ninguno de los tres con eso y que estaba de acuerdo en que su madre habìa exagerado en algunas cosas y que desde el principio le harìa saber al niño que pertenecìa a dos culturas.

Ademàs estaba el asunto de que su hijo heredarìa un imperio comercial por lo que necesitaba de una educaciòn formal humana adecuada para manejarlo una vez que fuera mayor, así que tampoco podía entrenar todo el tiempo.

Le pareciò un poco sospechoso que Vegeta pareciò aceptar sus puntos talvez demasiado pronto, casi estaba segura que èl habìa estado maquinando còmo hacer para no ayudar con un bebè pequeño, y con lo que ella había dicho le iba a ser fácil decir que eso era el acuerdo.

¡La habìa agarrado de tonta!

Al final èl se habìa contentado tan solo desintegrando algunos animales de peluche, y aclarando que no querìa ver a su hijo vestido de ningùn animal ni personaje y como si fuera un gran acto de benevolencia por el cual merecia aplauso respetò al trencito.

Y ella ahora tenía que lidiar con la redecoración y con una abuela descorazonada.

Bulma por esta vez decidiò dejarlo pasar, despuès de todo serìan tan solo unos pocos años antes de que su hijo creciera lo suficiente como para que, apartándose de su lado, èl tambièn corriera peligro como defensor de la tierra .

Deseaba, conociendo perfectamente bien lo inútil de su deseo, que el corto tiempo en el que sería su pequeño bebé pudiera prolongarse para siempre.

-

* * *

**Bien, esa es la versiòn de Bulma¿nunca se preguntaron porqué sería que Bulma parecía como pegada de chibi Trunks cuando era bebé y no se separaba de él ni cuando había peligro? y aùn me falta la de Vegeta.**

**Si lo notan ya puedo usar de nuevo la letra negrita, nunca me enterè que era lo que pasaba antes.**

**Y mi gata no ha rebajado ni un gramo, tendrè que darle màs tiempo, o menos comida.**

**Muchìsimas gracias a toda la gente que me ha puesto comentarios, me alegra que esta historia les estè gustando. Y les agradezco mucho las ideas que me dan para seguir este fic, no se si lo hacen a propósito o no, pero algunos de sus comentarios como que me encienden una luz en el cerebro, y los que no me llenan de ánimo.**

**¡gracias! **

**Sigan escribiendome, porfa, que eso es lo que màs me motiva a estar actualizando.**

**XimeB.

* * *

**

* * *


	12. Vegeta, Trunks 6 meses

No** soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z, pero si Vegeta me perteneciera, uhm**

**¡lo pasaríamos taan bien! **

**Pero no, lo único que tengo es una gata gorda a la que decidí dejar ser como es.**

* * *

- 

Vegeta. Trunks 6 meses

- 

Aparentemente desde un inicio al pensar cual sería el lugar de la casa más adecuado para su hijo las dos mujeres decidieron que sería el antiguo cuarto de Bulma, así, al oírlo llorar ella podría llegar más rápido para averiguar que sería lo que necesitaba.

El no había tomado parte en esa decisión, pero la verdad era que le interesaba muy poco, ese tipo de cosas la mujer las podía decidir por su cuenta.

Luego se enteró de que eso sería una vez que lo hubieran pasado de la pequeña cama que pondrían en el cuarto de ellos mientras estuviera recièn nacido, a otra cama en la que se acostumbraría a dormir solo.

Esa idea no le había parecido a Vegeta, lo cual había ocasionado una discusión cuando se enteró al oír el comentario que como quien no quería la cosa Bulma hizo.

Se imaginaba que ella lo habìa hecho a propòsito para sacar el tema y que pudieran comentarlo.

Para él lo más lógico era pensar que una vez que hubiera salido del cuerpo de su madre ya no era necesario que la tuviera tan cerca.

Desafortunadamente los humanos probaban nuevamente lo complicados que eran.

Resultaba que los bebés humanos necesitaban para un mejor desarrollo de la leche materna y no sabían que tanto de eso necesitaría un bebé medio humano, así que al final coincidieron que la mujer le daría de mamar por algo así como un mes para darle el beneficio de la duda y para que la mujer no se cansara más de la cuenta, al principio el niño dormiría en la misma habitación que ellos.

Eso se negoció adecuadamente entre los dos sin pasar por una cantidad más grande que lo normal de batalla verbal entre ellos.

Sabía que Bulma coincidía con él al pensar que era mejor que su hijo desde pequeño tuviera su propia habitación, lo cual le alegraba y se imaginaba que dado que ya la habitación de la mujer estaba amueblada usaría algunas de sus cosas para acomodar al niño, por lo menos en un principio antes de que su hijo empezara a darse cuenta de que no requería el montón de cosas inútiles con las que la mujer había llenado su antigua habitación y con las que tenía que soportar estuviera también llenando la que ahora compartía con él .

Estaba saliendo de su habitaciòn luego de tomar una ducha cuando la anciana se le acercò a preguntarle si no querría conocer lo que tenían planeado para recibir a su hijo.

Eso despertó su curiosidad, tal parecía que habían realizado cambios para hacerla más apropiada para el niño, asì que sin decir más empezó a caminar hacia el antiguo cuarto de Bulma seguido por la anciana.

Cuando Vegeta entró allí, no puso evitar quedar con la boca abierta ante el cambio absoluto que habìa tenido esa habitaciòn desde el ùltimo dìa en que habìa entrado allì.

El cielorraso era de un color azul claro con nubes blancas pintadas y había una lámpara que simulaba el sol o la luna dependiendo de la hora, al apagar la luz las nubes desaparecían para dejar ver estrellas en el cielo nocturno, colocadas de manera realista simulando las constelaciones que se verían desde la casa si estuvieran observándolas desde el jardín.

Esa parte era inclusive tolerable.

Bulma además había colocado una pequeña nave voladora terrestre que se movía al centro del cuarto suspendido de un alambre.

Pero una de las paredes estaba decorada simulando un campo abierto con un paisaje campestre con muchos animales, mientras más cerca un niño cabalgaba en un caballo seguido por un perro y en otra de las paredes se veía un vehículo atravesando las montañas mientras que el mar se podía apreciar en las puertas del closet en la pared opuesta al balcón desde el cual, a través de las puertas de vidrio se observaba una vista de la ciudad.

Cerca de la pared con el niño a caballo había un caballo falso e inestable y un pequeño perro electrónico, que lanzaba sonidos amenazadores al que se le acercara, cerca de ahí habían colocado una pequeña cama.

¡Blanca!

¡Con barrotes!

Y una silla que se veìa tan inestable como el caballo y al lado de la pared de las montañas había ¡una jaula! llena de imitaciones de animales salvajes y según le entendió a la anciana ese era un lugar para encerrar a su hijo , mientras a la altura de la parte de arriba de las puertas, un vehiculo como el de una de las paredes rodaba alrededor de la habitación.

También había una mesa alta cerca de la cama y en una de los extremos había un par de sillones y otra mesa pequeña. Y por todo lado se miraban cosas de color celeste, amarillo o blanco de apariencia extraña y cuyo uso era un misterio.

Inclusive había una cantidad de botellas ridiculamente decoradas, con tapas con forma de sombrero pero aparentemente dañadas pues estas parecían tener agujeros.

¿Para qué necesitaba un niño eso?

¡Era una pesadilla!

Era como estar metido en una pequeña carcel llena de instrumentos de tortura.

¡Y la mujer decía que el salvaje era él!

La anciana empezò entonces a enseñarle ropa empezando con un disfraz de un tipo de ridículo personaje tradicional terrestre y siguiendo con uno de animal que era un enterizo con orejas y cola redonda color blanco y rosado.

Ya tenía suficiente tiempo en la tierra como para saber que aún ahi eso no era un atuendo apropiado para alguien de género másculino.

En ese instante vio entrar corriendo a Bulma, que por lo adelantado que estaba su embarazo ya no le era facil estar haciendo esos esfuerzos.

Con esa pequeña carrera y ya estaba muy agitada.

Con costos podía respirar.

La anciana olvidó un momento la ropa y se volvió para recordarle algo como no estar corriendo a esas alturas de su embarazo.Vegeta se sentìa realmente molesto, pero dado que sabía que la mujer nunca le perdonaría si asesinaba a la anciana, hacìa un gran esfuerzo para no atacarla en cualquier momento, pero en eso la anciana recordò lo que estaba haciendo y se volteò hacia èl para seguir, sin embargo la mujer demostró un poco de sentido común y se colocò entre la anciana y Vegeta y le recordó a su madre que el almuerzo estaba quemándose y que si no le parecía que debería ir a vigilar a los robots de cocina para que no echaran a perder la comida.

Pareciera que eso la convenciò porque entregò a la mujer otras prendas que se habìa estado preparando para mostrar y se marchò ràpidamente a la cocina, siendo escoltada por Bulma a la puerta, dàndole a èl la oportunidad de tranquilizarse un poco.

Apenas pudo contenerse hasta que ella cerrò la puerta.

No podía creer lo grotesca de la habitación supuestamente para un niño. Era tanta la frustración que sentía con esa situación que empezo a reclamarle a gritos como no lo hacìa desde que habìa comenzado a vivir con ella.

La mujer en el mismo tono insistió que la habitaciòn no estaba tan mal, según ella se le podìan hacer algunas modificaciones pero tampoco iba a ceder del todo.

Dijo que no podìa venir meses despuès de haberse marchado a pretender que se hicieran las cosas como si sòlo su opiniòn contara.

Bueno, dado que era la única opinión sensata no había otra opción.

Afortunadamente su hijo ya habìa aprendido a no alterarse en sus discusiones y tal parecìa que estas ya ni lo despertaban si era el momento de una siesta.

Y efectivamente esta era una discusiòn importante y Vegeta inclusive hizo gala de lo mucho que habìa aprendido del vocabulario de la tierra.

Su tiempo tratando con escoria en el ejercito de Friezer le había enseñado que era una manera muy efectiva de poner énfasis en sus puntos el adornarlos con un poco de lenguaje pasado.

Además su principal maestra en ese aspecto del vocabulario terrestre había sido Bulma, por lo que no tenía derecho a quejarse por ello, así que inclusive la sorprendió con algunas palabras humanas que había aprendido por su cuenta mirando el aparato de entretenimiento por las noches.

Claro que sabía que era un acto muy poco adecuado para usarlo públicamente a menos que fuera indispensable para demostrar su disgusto sin matar a nadie.

Especialmente a la madre de la mujer.

Despuès tenìa que reclamar su premio por eso...

Volviendo a la discusiòn, al aclarar lo que opinaba de la habitación y porqué no era adecuada para un hijo suyo, puso a Bulma fùrica .

Tal parecía que los barrotes en todo lado era porque suponian que su hijo sería un inutil que se estaría lastimando solo si no ponían barreras para su protección.

¡Era la habitaciòn para un sayayín, aunque fuera a medias, no para una mariposa!, y si creìa que iba a convertir a su hijo en una estaba muy equivocada.

El Universo era un lugar muy peligroso y lleno de seres poderosos y crueles como para no preparar a su hijo para defenderse solo si llegaba a ser necesario, así que se lo recordó;

-Algún día podría ser él quién se enfrentara a unas latas como las que vendrán pronto, y tu quieres que sobreviva ¿o no?

Eso pareció calmarla lo suficiente como para escucharlo y tuvo que darle la razòn en que posiblemente su hijo tambìen fuera a formar parte de los seres màs poderosos de la tierra y si era asì, serìa su responsabilidad defender a su planeta, como habìa estado haciendo desde hacìa tiempo Kakarotto y ahora hacía inclusive su hijo.

Y ellos a pesar de que tenían un poder decente habían sido lastimados seriamente en más de una ocasión.

Bulma tuvo que coincidir con Vegeta que era necesario que su hijo se entrenara como un guerrero desde pequeño, para que aumentaran sus posibilidades de salir airoso en sus batallas.

Y más importante aún, con vida.

Ademàs, èl añadiò, volviendo al tema de la habitación una vez que ella le explicó que era el asunto de la decoración de las paredes, no habìa nada allì que hablara de su herencia sayayin.

Nada hubiera costado que uno de los paisajes fuera de Vegetasei, aunque Vegeta era muy reservado para hablar de su antiguo planeta habìa ido dejando escapar algunos pocos detalles que ella hubiera podido usar.

Y cosa que era más que evidente que tenía que suceder, ella aceptó su derrota, cosa que lo tranquilizó , pero Bulma aprovechò ese momento para reclamar a su hijo como suyo para criar como humano mientras todavìa fuera un niño demasiado pequeño como para caminar solo, lo cual incluìa habitaciòn y vestido.

Aclarando por supuesto que ella no tenìa ninguna intensiòn de hacer pasar verguenzas a ninguno de los tres con eso y que estaba de acuerdo en que la anciana habìa exagerado en algunas cosas y que desde el principio le harìa saber al niño que pertenecìa a dos cultura.

También habló de que su hijo heredarìa un imperio comercial por lo que necesitaba de una educaciòn formal humana adecuada para manejarlo una vez que fuera mayor, así que tampoco podía entrenar todo el tiempo.

Vegeta comprendía perfectamente bien a lo que se refería la mujer, si su vida hubiera sido como debió ser, él también hubiese tenido que dedicarse más a la política, economía y diplomacia que a las batallas, aunque estas fueran más divertidas.

Pero estaba bien, sabía que Bulma era la princesa de una clase de imperio, y ella se había preparado toda su vida para gobernarlo y sabía también que su hijo tendría que prepararse para gobernarlo algún día, cuando ella ya no pudiera hacerlo.

Además él estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando como para ocuparse de un bebè pequeño,o la educación que no fuera lo estrictamente referente a batallas de un niño, esa función estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la mujer de que ella lo podía hacer perfectamente bien sola y con lo que ella había dicho le iba a ser fácil decir que eso era el acuerdo, si es que ella trataba de cambiar de opinión.

Al final èl se habìa contentado tan solo desintegrando algunos animales de tela, y aclarando que no querìa ver a su hijo vestido de ningùn animal ni personaje y como un gran acto de benevolencia, por el cual merecia aplauso, respetò al vehiculo que daba vueltas a la habitación.

La verdad es que esa cosa le había gustado.

-

-

* * *

- 

**Y esa es la versión de Vegeta de la habitación, aquí traté de explicar porqué es Bulma la que pareciera estar encargada de decir a Trunks inclusive que su padre era príncipe de otro planeta.**

**Hay ideas que me han dado que me han gustado mucho , o escenas que han quedado pendientes que pienso desarrollar más adelante pero posiblemente como one shots tal como el paseo de Bulma en el jeep.**

**La verdad es que me he estado divirtiendo tanto escribiendo que lo más probable es que siga desarrollando el universo de estas historias.**

**Aunque tomando más tiempo entre historia e historia.**

**Muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que se ha tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y aún más a los que la han leído y comentado;dbzilp, IsabelCordy, Edoras, Shadir, DarkYuni, LUNA, Dame Silver Schalange, DioXa, Liana, Elisabpshady, himeko.hoshi, Elena, metitus!, J.J.AMY, ibbet, Langley, Anibal Barca, chibi nina, mickyMe, jaz021, KatT,meri, dayanarod, grisel, Eldruiwk.**

**¡gracias!**

**-**

* * *


	13. Bulma Navidad, Trunks 7 meses

* * *

**- **

**¡Hola!, yo de nuevo, no sé en que momento ya está navidad encima y quise hacer una pequeña historia dentro de esta historia conmemorando la época, dado que me agarró tarde los capítulos van a ser muy cortos para que me dé tiempo de hacerlos y subirlos en esta semana.**

**Espero los disfruten.**

**Y muchas gracias a Akira Toriyama sin el cual estos personajes no existirían.**

**-- **  


* * *

- 

Bulma navidad. Trunks 7 meses

-

- 

Había transcurrido cerca de un mes desde el día que se había dado cuenta del tipo de vida que posiblemente tendría su bebé una vez que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para defender él también a la tierra.

También se acercaba rápidamente el día en que sus amigos y pareja se enfrentaran a los androides de los que había hablado el muchacho del futuro y a pesar de que sabía que tanto Vegeta como los demás estaban entrenando muy duro y aumentaban su poder a un ritmo asombroso no tenía idea, al igual que ninguno de ellos, si eso sería suficiente.

Bulma miraba hacia fuera desde la ventana de su habitación observando los copos de nieve que habían empezado a caer desde la noche anterior. Desde algunas semanas antes de navidad su madre había adornado la casa con luces y guirnaldas y en el centro del salón donde cenaban en los días especiales había colocado un enorme árbol lleno de luces y adornos de cristal que se remontaban inclusive al tiempo en que sus abuelos habían sido niños y cuyo numero aumentaba conforme pasaban los años.

Cada año de su vida podía recordarlo con ese árbol, era una tradición de su familia que cada uno agregara un nuevo ornamento representando un momento especial para ellos del año que se terminaba.

No era necesario decir que significaba, eso era algo personal.

Para ella el año que terminaba había sido tan intenso como no recordaba que hubiese sido ninguno otro.

Y dado el tipo de vida que había tenido eso era mucho decir.

No había estado muy segura de que quería que representara su figura de ese año, había estado caminando por los centros comerciales mirando los adornos para árbol sin que ninguno le llamara la atención de manera especial, uno que hablara de su relación con Vegeta y de lo que había sido su experiencia con el embarazo.

En eso lo vio.

Unas pequeñas aves de cristal, representaban una familia con una de las avecillas recogida sobre el nido y otra en actitud de estarse apenas posando con las alas extendidas.

Una figura que significaba para ella la imagen de amor, familia y la promesa de dicha futura.

Todo lo que ese año de unión con Vegeta había significado para ella, y el hecho de que sobre sus cabezas se mantuviera como una gran nube la amenaza de que todo pudiera terminar en un instante con la llegada de los androides, daba a su felicidad algo de perspectiva en cuanto a la fragilidad de sus vidas.

Ese día había decidido salir de compras, así que desperezándose se alistó poniéndose un lindo vestido maternal y un grueso abrigo. Cuando iba saliendo se encontró con Vegeta que había hecho un alto en su entrenamiento y estaba tomando chocolate caliente en la cocina.

Bulma se preguntaba si llegaría el momento en que nada de lo que él hiciera le sorprendiera.

Su adicción al chocolate le había tomado por sorpresa, se imaginaba que si no entrenara de la manera en que lo hacía en poco tiempo acabaría rodando de lo gordo, pero como tenía un metabolismo privilegiado no se le notaba ni un gramo extra de grasa.

¡Que vida tan injusta!

Pero de todas maneras decidió advertirle lo que le podía pasar, tan solo para sentirse un poco mejor ella de no poder comer de las golosinas que le gustaban de manera tan despreocupada como él:

- Vegeta¿estás al tanto de que te estás comiendo como un millón de calorías en esa taza de chocolate?

Vegeta abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados mientras sorbía su bebida y mirándola mientras sonreía, el chocolate tenía ese efecto en él, le dijo;

-¡que amable eres!. ¿Tienes miedo de que a mí también se me vaya a las caderas?

Nadie la tenía de bruta, sí, se lo merecía pero no se iba a dar tan fácilmente por vencida;

-Ahh ¡qué malagradecido!, está bien, puede ser que yo no se nada de batallas y por eso no haya entendido tu estrategia de ponerte gordo para que los androides mueran de risa cuando te vean.

-tranquila, no, esa no es mi estrategia, pero sabes, no es tan mala idea, puedo llevar a alguien gordo para que bloquee su visibilidad. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

La mente de Bulma como siempre trabajaba a mil por hora y de repente se le ocurrió una idea;

-¡Vegeta, eres un amor!, si, claro que quiero que me acompañes, ya casi es navidad y tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos para darles a mis padres y para intercambiar entre nosotros. Yo ya estoy lista, pero es mejor que tu te pongas algo más caliente porque afuera está nevando.

Pocas veces conseguía sacarle esa expresión de inocente escepticismo, tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, luego de casi atragantarse y posiblemente quemarse la lengua con su chocolate.

-¿de qué estás hablando?, yo no he dicho que te vaya a acompañar a ningún lugar y no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

A pesar del tiempo, Bulma solía olvidar lo ajeno a todas las costumbres terrestres que era Vegeta, así que decidió explicarle.

-Vegeta¿habrás notado que la casa está decorada con luces y adornos al igual que toda la ciudad?

-si...

-¿ y te pareció normal?

-Mujer, en este planeta de locos nada me parece normal.

Bulma sentía algo de ternura ante su sinceridad, sabía que para él todo era nuevo y que se sentía tonto preguntando cosas que veía le respondían como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, por lo que decidió aclararle las cosas de la manera más sencilla que pudo.

-Navidad es una fiesta en muchos lugares de la tierra en el que se celebra el nacimiento de Cristo, que para algunas personas es el hijo de Dios y en el que la gente le hace saber a las personas a las que aprecian lo mucho que significan para ellas dándoles un pequeño regalo. Es una ocasión especial para los niños, pues en esta época es corriente que se les obsequie los juguetes que han deseado todo el año.

A continuación le hizo saber de las tradiciones propias de su familia, como la cena en Nochebuena y al final de esta y antes de abrir los obsequios el poner en el árbol un adorno especial.

Como era de esperar, Vegeta se negó rotundamente a acompañarla de nuevo al centro comercial, así que ella le informó que compraría regalos para sus padres, faltaba más, y que dado que eran pareja los pondría a nombre de los dos.

Y que si por casualidad se le ocurría que quería poner él mismo algo en el árbol había una tarjeta de crédito corporativa a su nombre en su mesa de noche, con la que podía adquirir cualquier cosa que deseara.

Ya él había visto como se usaba.

No le dijo que le comprara nada a ella, eso hubiera sido demasiado humillante, y trató de convencerse que no le importaría cuando en la noche de la cena no hubiera un regalo de su parte esperándola.

-

* * *

- 

**Esta mini historia pienso hacerla en tres partes, esta es la primera, la segunda es esta misma pero de Vegeta y la tercera es el día de nochebuena pero aún no decido desde el punto de vista de quien hacerla.**

**Gracias a la gente que puso comentarios del último capítulo;dayanarod, que dicha que te hizo gracia lo de la cama con barrotes, ciertamente igual de nada le hubieran servido. metitus!, que bueno que mi fic te hizo reir, eso era lo que buscaba, Elena, si, imagino que Bunny hubiera sufrido aún más si no queda nada, jaz021, posiblemente a Vegeta como a tantos hombres le gustan los vehículos de macho del tipo que sean, dbzilp, a veces ni yo se que sigue¿no se nota? y si, que despiste, se me olvidaba que eres ibbet, Elisabpshady, que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia y Langley que bueno que te gustó lo de los capítulos con más narración que diálogo, la verdad estube preocupada de que eso no les fuera a gustar.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos! **

**-**

* * *


	14. Vegeta Navidad, Trunks 7 meses

**De nuevo yo, ya de vacaciones, aunque solo una semana T-T, bueno, peor es nada, espero que esten disfrutando estos capítulos tanto como yo disfruto escribiendolos en medio de las levantadas tarde, acostadas aún más tarde , ver a viejos amigos y conocer a algunos nuevos.**

**¡Que vivan las fiestas!**

**Ah, y Dragon Ball Z que pertenece a Akira Toriyama. **  


* * *

- 

Vegeta navidad, trunks 7 meses

-

- 

Había transcurrido cerca de un mes desde el día en que la mujer se había dado cuenta del tipo de vida que posiblemente tendría su hijo una vez que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para defender él también a la tierra, cosa que aparentemente la había preocupado.

También se acercaba rápidamente el día en que debería enfrentarse a los androides de los que había hablado el muchacho del futuro y a pesar de que sabía que estaba aumentando su poder, no tenía idea, si eso sería suficiente.

Vegeta había hecho un alto en su entrenamiento y estaba tomando chocolate caliente en la cocina.

Pocas cosas en la tierra despertaban una sensación de satisfacción inmediata como despertaba esa sustancia, Vegeta jamás probaba ninguna droga que pudiera causar una alteración en sus sentidos, eso podía ser mortal en una batalla, así que encontrar algo que sin provocar un estado alterado de conciencia ocasionara esa sensación de bienestar era todo un hallazgo.

Le causaba un poco de risa el haberse dado cuenta que en la tierra lo ingerían de manera restringida por su alto contenido calórico y por la propensión de los humanos a aumentar desproporcionadamente de peso.

A la mujer en especial parecía preocuparle mucho eso, decía que todo lo que comía se le iba a las caderas, cosa que la verdad él no había notado, pero de todas formas aprovechaba la información para hacerla enojar de vez en cuando.

Estaba pensando en eso, riéndose por dentro cuando la sintió acercarse a donde él estaba y muy pronto la escuchó también;

- Vegeta ¿estás al tanto de que te estás comiendo como un millón de calorías en esa taza de chocolate?

Vegeta abrió los ojos que había tenido cerrados mientras sorbía su bebida y mirándola se dio cuenta de que se había puesto un abrigo muy grueso por lo que sí se veía algo gordita, así que mientras sonreía, le dijo;

-¡que amable eres!. ¿Tienes miedo de que a mí también se me vaya a las caderas?

Debía ser su día de suerte porque aparte de ponerse roja continuó tratando de ganarle esa batalla verbal, que antes de empezar ella ya tenía perdida;

-Ahh ¡qué malagradecido!, está bien, puede ser que yo no se nada de batallas y por eso no haya entendido tu estrategia de ponerte gordo para que los androides mueran de risa cuando te vean.

Sí, definitivamente uno de sus días de suerte;

-tranquila, no, esa no es mi estrategia, pero sabes, no es tan mala idea, puedo llevar a alguien gordo para que bloquee su visibilidad. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

Pensaba que ese día ella se la estaba poniendo demasiado fácil cuando la oyó decir;

-¡Vegeta, eres un amor!, si, claro que quiero que me acompañes, ya casi es navidad y tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos para darles a mis padres y para intercambiar entre nosotros. Yo ya estoy lista, pero es mejor que tu te pongas algo más caliente porque afuera está nevando.

Vegeta tardó algunos segundos en reaccionar, luego de casi atragantarse y quemarse la lengua con su chocolate.

-¿de qué estás hablando?, yo no he dicho que te vaya a acompañar a ningún lugar y no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

-Vegeta¿habrás notado que la casa está decorada con luces y adornos al igual que toda la ciudad?

-si...

-¿ y te pareció normal?

Por supuesto que no le parecía normal, y eso que él ya había visto muchas cosas extrañas en ese lugar.

Pero últimamente de nuevo lo habían sorprendido, la anciana hacía algunas semanas empezó un proceso de redecoración total de la casa que en algún momento él pensó que era una revancha por el fiasco con el cuarto de su hijo, había puesto luces y plantas, incluyendo un árbol muerto y adornos de colores muy vivos y brillantes, algunos colgando del árbol, pero luego notó que los demás edificios alrededor de la casa estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Y por los programas que pasaban en el aparato de entretenimiento se pudo dar cuenta que era una especie de celebración generalizada. Pero no tenía idea, ni había querido preguntar que sería lo que significaba;

-Mujer, en este planeta de locos nada me parece normal.

Bulma a esas alturas parecía haber olvidado su disputa por el chocolate y daba la impresión de que quería compartirle el significado del cambio de decoración.

-Navidad es una fiesta en muchos lugares de la tierra en el que se celebra el nacimiento de Cristo, que para algunas personas es el hijo de Dios y en el que la gente le hace saber a las personas a las que aprecian lo mucho que significan para ellas dándoles un pequeño regalo. Es una ocasión especial para los niños, pues en esta época es corriente que se les obsequie los juguetes que han deseado todo el año.

A continuación le hizo saber de las tradiciones propias de su familia, como la cena en un día predeterminado y al final de esta y antes de abrir los obsequios el poner en el árbol un adorno especial que representara el momento más significativo para cada uno.

Vegeta se negó rotundamente a acompañarla de nuevo al centro comercial, así que ella le informó que compraría regalos para sus padres y que dado que eran pareja los pondría a nombre de los dos.

Y que si por casualidad se le ocurría que quería poner él mismo algo en el árbol había una tarjeta de crédito corporativa a su nombre en su mesa de noche, con la que podía adquirir cualquier cosa que deseara.

Ya él había visto como se usaba, pero no tenía la menor intención de ir a ese lugar lleno de humanos a hacer intercambios comerciales con ellos.

Y con eso la mujer se marchó viéndose de alguna manera infeliz lo cual lo dejo sintiéndose algo incómodo. Y para el colmo en eso entró a la cocina la anciana que se había topado con Bulma cuando esta iba saliendo y tal parecía que había escuchado una parte de la conversación;

-OH, Vegeta¿estaba bien el chocolate?

-msi. (Se dignaba contestar porque ella era la que lo hacía y le tenía aprecio, a la bebida.)

-¡que bueno que te gustó!, Bulma anda comprando regalos para navidad, y yo sé que no es tu costumbre pero estoy segura que a ella le alegraría si le dieras alguna cosita. No sé, alguna joya, como un anillo para que sepan los demás hombres que está comprometida.

Eso también le sorprendió.

-¿que no es suficiente aviso el que vean que está preñada?

La anciana aquí dejó salir una risita y continuó hablando;

-En la tierra no, aquí se acostumbra un anillo de diamantes que es lo que los hombres buscan para saber la diferencia entre una mujer con pareja y una que no.

Vegeta miró las manos de la anciana, entre tanta baratija era difícil saber cual de los anillos que andaba puestos era el tal anillo de diamante. Pero para entonces ya su chocolate estaba lo suficientemente frío como para tomárselo de un solo y luego regresar a su entrenamiento, así que se levantó y regresó a la cámara de gravedad.

Durante el día estuvo pensando sin querer en lo que habían dicho tanto la mujer como la anciana. Y como ya había entrenado suficiente por ese rato y necesitaba un cambio de actividad para no agotar sus músculos decidió ir a buscar el diamante, que no era otra cosa que un pedazo de carbón al que le ponían un poco de presión, seguramente por lo fácil de conseguir era que lo habían escogido como símbolo para las parejas en ese planeta.

Efectivamente durante sus excursiones había visto minas de diferentes elementos y fue a una donde sabía había carbón, encontró un trozo adecuado y lo sometió a la presión necesaria, cuando estuvo hecho roca le dio una forma redondeada y le hizo un agujero en el centro de un tamaño que le pareció adecuado para que pasara un dedo de la mujer. Había notado que la mujer tenía cierta debilidad por las joyas, pero ciertamente nunca la había visto usar nada de ese material blancuzco y opaco, con razón el día que la había acompañado al edificio para adquirir la ropa los hombres sabían que ella no tenía pareja definitiva.

Un rato más tarde decidió que la perdida de tiempo era suficiente y que regresaría a la casa para, primero darse un baño, pues el solo echo de entrar a la mina de carbón lo había llenado de un polvo negro, y luego reanudar su entrenamiento.

Luego de las explicaciones de ese día se dio cuenta que las cajas que habían colocado bajo el árbol eran obsequios que no deseaban que se supiera que eran hasta el momento de la celebración, así que estando en la habitación luego de su baño buscó alguna caja para meter el anillo y colocarla en el árbol.

Buscando en las gavetas de las mesas cerca de la cama vio la caja donde estaban los cilindros para evitar el embarazo, uno de los cuales se había roto el día de su unión con la mujer y por lo tanto lo había terminado de atar a ella y a la tierra.

Definitivamente lo más significativo que había sucedido en ese año, después de todo a partir de eso se dió la cadena de circunstancias que lo hicieron ascender a super sayayin.

Quedaba uno adentro, por lo que decidió que sería bueno deshacerse de dos problemas a la vez y agradar a la mujer, por lo que decidió meter el anillo en la caja y cuando fuera el momento de colgar algo significativo de ese año en el árbol colgaría el cilindro.

Bulma se pondría feliz.

-

* * *

- 

**Y esa es la versión de Vegeta, el próximo capitulo será el día después de navidad, me parece que puede ser mucho más facil escribir lo que quiero que pase en retrospectiva** **que en tiempo real.**

**Luna enamorada, trataré de poner las opiniones de ambos para que sepas que pasó por esas cabezas, a ver como me queda.Elena, yo creo que va a ser más divertido ver como se acopla Bulma a que Vegeta acceda a acoplarse a ella¡hay que tener mucho cuidado con lo que se desea!.dbzilp,una vez la fusión de Goku y Vegeta quedó mal y se veían gordísimos, JaJa, por dicha volvieron a la normalidad, que dicha que te gustó el capi.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas y todos y que tengan una muy feliz Navidad! **

**XimeB. XOX**

**-**

* * *


	15. Yamcha, día después de Navidad

- **Aunque me porté muy bien este año, en navidad no me obsequiaron nada de Dragon Ball Z, sigue perteneciendo a Akira Toriyama.**

**Y perdón a los que gustan de Yamcha, aunque esta vez no lo traté tan re-mal, y sorry también si Vegeta parece un poco ooc, pero deben recordar que es un capítulo narrado por Yamcha. **

* * *

-

Yamcha un día después de navidad

-

-

Sentado en el servicio sanitario de su apartamento se preguntaba en que momento otra vez se vio envuelto en una pesadilla, todavía no lo tenía muy claro.

Suponía que sería el momento en que decidió que sería buena idea el darse una vuelta de nuevo por Capsule para saludar a Bulma, sus padres y acompañarla un rato ahora que estaba embarazada y posiblemente el salvaje de Vegeta le estuviera dando malos momentos pues desafortunadamente de nuevo había regresado a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad.

Había llamado a la casa y le había contestado la madre de Bulma, y a la señora se le había ocurrido invitarlo a la cena de navidad y él en algún momento de idiotez se le ocurrió aceptar.

Bueno, todavía eran amigos¿no?, había pasado suficiente tiempo como para que fuera seguro¿cierto?, era un tiempo de celebración en la que los malos momentos se olvidaban y las antiguas disputas se perdonaban¿verdad?

**NO.**

Luego de mucho pensarlo había decidido llevar algunas flores para la anfitriona y un pequeño obsequio para el bebé de Bulma, se decidió por un enterizo de jirafa que su última ex novia le había dicho que era muy bonito y que posiblemente le hiciera mucha gracia a Bunny.

De todos modos había decidido hablar primero con Bulma para preguntarle si ella creía que fuera seguro que él fuera a la cena y ella le había contestado que no tenía nada que temer, pero que de todos modos ella advertiría a Vegeta de que él llegaría para que no tratara de matarlo al entrar a la propiedad.

Eso no fue muy tranquilizante, pero decidió confiar en ella de todos modos, de una manera u otra se vería de nuevo con Vegeta cuando llegaran los androides y no quería que hubiera ningún problema sin resolver entre ellos para ese momento.

No tenía ganas de tener que enfrentarse a los androides **y** Vegeta.

Para nochebuena él y Puar llegaron a Capsule y al igual que todos los años la propiedad estaba adornada más que un centro comercial.

Ya era cerca de las diez de la noche y la cena estaba planeada para las 11 por lo que no estaban tan mal de hora, al irse acercando a la puerta no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia por los años que se habían ido, y por los que su estupidez hizo que nunca llegaran.

Bulma era la más increíble de las mujeres, y se sentía también algo culpable por haber contribuido en cierta forma a que acabara en brazos de un asesino despiadado como Vegeta.

¿Qué podía haber visto en él?

Y como no había visto que posiblemente tan solo la estaba utilizando sexualmente, igual que usaba sus habilidades y su dinero para entrenarse.

Era increíble que la mujer más inteligente que existía pudiera ser tan tonta.

Luego de atravesar rápidamente el área verde de la propiedad para llegar a la puerta llamó siendo esta respondida de inmediato por un robot que lo invitó a pasar hacia el salón.

Un árbol imponente se encontraba en el centro, y colgando de el gran cantidad de adornos que Bulma le había contado se remontaba al tiempo de sus abuelos, y otros que pertenecían al tiempo en que ellos juntos con Gokú y otros de sus amigos habían tenido increíbles aventuras.

Sabía que alguno de esos adornos hablaba de él.

Se acercó al árbol y dejó su regalo para el bebé allí, curiosamente cuando lo estaba poniendo miró una caja de condones que alguien había dejado, le pareció que posiblemente algún empleado o alguien que había llegado se habría portado mal y habría desechado la caja en medio de los obsequios suponiendo que nadie lo notaría, eso debía ser, porque cuando la juntó sintió que tenía algo adentro, se sintió algo asqueado, pero también se imaginó que sería un tanto vergonzoso tanto para Bulma como para su madre si en el momento de abrir los regalos, especialmente teniéndolo como visita aparecía esa cosa ahí, así que como todo un caballero decidió ahorrarles el mal momento y tomando la caja la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Estaba admirando el árbol, sintiendo que su nostalgia aumentaba cuando Bulma entro a saludarlo.

Siempre fue hermosa, pero de alguna manera la maternidad le sentaba bien, vestía un lindo vestido maternal rojo y había arreglado su cabello en un moño sobre su cabeza y sonreía como si fuera imposible para ella no irradiar dicha.

Como si no pudiera existir sobre la tierra alguien más feliz.

Luego de saludarse y que Bunny también saliera a ofrecer un ponche se quedaron hablando de lo que hacía para entrenar y de lo que sabía de los demás muchachos.

Luego de un rato Bulma se disculpó y fue a llamar a Vegeta, suponía que a pesar de su embarazo seguían llevándose como perros y gatos tal y como antes, porque oyó parte de su conversación a través del intercomunicador,

-Vegeta, ya vamos a cenar, ven

-...

No pudo escuchar la respuesta de Vegeta, pero se la podía imaginar.

-No me importa que no hayas terminado tu sesión de entrenamiento, este es un día especial y se supone que todos los que vivimos en esta casa tenemos que estar presentes.

-...

-¡QUE!, no me importa lo que opines, si tienes intención de comer algo hoy mas vale que vengas porque nos lo vamos a acabar todo.

-...

-YA TE QUISIERA VER INTENTARLO Y...

-...

-Bueno, como sea, haz lo que te dé la gana, mis padres y YAMCHA luego te contamos a que supo esa carne maravillosa que mi madre prepara para los días festivos.

-...

-ok, aquí te esperamos, besito.

Por alguna razón Yamcha se imaginó que esa conversación no iba a poner de muy buen humor a Vegeta.

Luego de un rato vio llegar a un Vegeta recién bañado y que le miraba con el mismo odio que la última vez. Afortunadamente la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Bulma se veía animada y todos, con la excepción evidente, estuvieron contando historias de navidad.

La cena fue maravillosa, tenía que reconocer que si la vida dependiera de cocinar bien la madre de Bulma sería la última persona con vida en la tierra, cosa afortunada para ella porque eso posiblemente le había salvado la vida al vivir con Vegeta en la misma casa, pues esa mujer solía tratar de incluirlo en las conversaciones a lo que el salvaje ese solo respondía con gruñidos o monosílabas.

Luego llegó el momento de repartir regalos y todo pareció ir muy bien, el padre de Bulma se colocó cerca del árbol y empezó a repartir los regalos uno por uno a cada persona y cada cual a su turno daba un pequeño abrazo de agradecimiento a la persona de la cual había recibido el obsequio, Bulma le dio una linda corbata, pero cuando fue su momento de agradecerle ella agitó su mano desde lejos y le dijo que esperaba que tuviera una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año y el entendió muy bien que era mejor que no tratara de abrazarla, si quería vivir para ver el año nuevo, luego las cosas empezaron a descomponerse cuando ella abrió su regalo para el bebé, tan solo empezó a abrirlo y al mirarlo abrió mucho los ojos y sonriendo dijo que le encantaba pero que no lo iba a sacar más, tan solo se veía un poco de amarillo y crema de la parte de arriba, para no ensuciarlo.

Después el padre de Bulma le pasó un gran paquete de parte de ella a Vegeta, que resultó ser una armadura nueva, nuevamente se desvivía creando algo de la nada para él, quién sabe cuantas horas había pasado tratando de desentrañar los componentes de su vieja armadura para reponerla, pero el maldito tan solo la miró, sonrió levemente y cuando **ella** se levantó para besarlo no había terminado de acercarse cuando él la apartó.

Más muestras de que no la merecía.

Luego de un rato ya no quedaron más obsequios bajo el árbol y el padre de Bulma se empezó a apartar pues seguía la parte en que los miembros de la familia colgarían sus adornos, y por primera vez en toda la noche Vegeta dijo más de dos palabras juntas:

-todavía falta lo que yo coloqué para Bulma.

El rostro de Bulma durante un momento pareció iluminarse con algo como esperanza y sorpresa.

Pero el Dr. aseguró que había revisado y que no quedaba nada, y le preguntó que cómo era lo que había colocado allí.

-es el anillo de diamante para que los demás machos se enteren de que Bulma tiene pareja, y que más les vale no acercarse,( mirada dirigida por un momento a Yamcha), está dentro de una caja pequeña, de las que traen el estorbo anticonceptivo.

Yamcha sintió que el infierno se habría para recibirlo, y con los ojos llorosos y las piernas temblorosas se disculpó para ir al baño un momento, mientras los demás empezaban una búsqueda frenética de la maldita caja de condones.

¡ A qué salvaje se le ocurría meter un regalo en semejante envoltorio!

Al estar en el baño miró dentro de la caja, efectivamente había una roca de no estaba seguro cuantos quilates, sin pulir, pero definitivamente el diamante más grande que hubiese visto nunca, le daba la impresión de que Vegeta le había dado forma, sin nada de metal, un anillo de puro diamante.

Una piedra que valía el rescate de un rey.

Y él estaba encerrado en el baño con esa cosa en la mano, por un momento pensó lanzarlo todo por el inodoro y unirse a la búsqueda dejando que pensaran que alguien lo debería haber robado.

Pero después decidió que Bulma merecía un poco de felicidad y él no sería el que se la robara.

Aceptaría su destino como un hombre.

O algo parecido, llamó a Bunny al baño donde él estaba, y un momento después la vio llegar muy preocupada y preguntando si algo de la comida le había sentado mal. Sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado le contó lo que había sucedido y le entregó la caja con el anillo adentro y le pidió le disculpara de todos mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta de la cocina y se iba a su apartamento desde donde el cual el miedo había provocado una diarrea que no lo había dejado despegarse de allí los últimos dos días.

Al menos salió vivo.

-

* * *

- 

**Hola, como vieron al final cambié de opinión y no puse a ninguno de los personajes centrales para dar un punto de vista diferente, espero que no se enojen conmigo por eso, pero es que hacer algo así me ayuda a inspirarme y como las historias las voy creando en el momento y muchas veces, mejor dicho todas, cuando pongo un capítulo no tengo idea de que va a pasar en el siguiente tengo que agarrarme de lo que pueda.**

**Lunaenamorada, esa disculpa va principalmente para ti, pero te voy a poner las otras versiones más adelante. metitus!, gracias por seguir comentando, no sabes lo mucho que me estimula leer tus palabras de apoyo, dayanarod, si, hay que ser burro, pero recuerda que para Vegeta cualquier cosa terrestre da lo mismo y lamento que tengas que esperar otro capi para saber como Bulma reaccionó ante eso.Elena, si, yo quisiera conseguir así fuera un anillo de plástico de Vegeta, espero que te divierta este capi también.**

**Como ven, a como voy con esta mini historia dentro de otra historia van a ser más de los tres capis que había dicho inicialmente. **

**¡****Y espero que esta Navidad haya traído todo lo que deseaban!**

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	16. Bulma, día después de navidad

* * *

**Esta navidad recibí el monitor y el teclado inalámbrico que quería¡¡yuhuu!!**

**Y una muñeca :) **

**Pero Dragon Ball Z no, eso sigue siendo de Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

- 

Bulma el día después de navidad.

-

- 

Bulma, acostada en su cama a la par de Vegeta no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras observaba al sayayin que dormía junto a ella.

No creía que pudiera recordar ninguna Navidad tan dichosa como esa, aunque tenía que reconocer que eso realmente la había tomado desprevenida, de hecho había creído que iba a tener suerte si no acababa siendo un desastre, empezando porque Yamcha llamó para saludar y a su madre se le había ocurrido invitarlo a la cena y al imbecil se le ocurrió aceptar.

Si, todavía eran amigos, cierto, debería haber pasado suficiente tiempo para que fuera seguro, era verdad, era un tiempo de celebración en que los malos momentos se olvidaban y las antiguas disputas se perdonaban.

Si eras un humano que conocía que este era un tiempo de tregua y no un sayayin.

De todos modos Yamcha había decidido hablar primero con ella para preguntarle si creía que fuera seguro que él fuera a la cena y ella le había contestado que no tenía nada que temer, pero que de todos modos ella advertiría a Vegeta de que él llegaría para que no tratara de matarlo al entrar a la propiedad.

Después de esa respuesta no le dio la impresión de que Yamcha quedara muy tranquilo, pero talvez tuviera razón su madre y ya era hora de que Vegeta se diera cuenta de que no importaba quien estuviera cerca podía confiar en ella.

Además de una manera u otra se vería de nuevo con Yamcha cuando llegaran los androides y por el bien de la tierra no quería que hubiera ningún problema sin resolver entre ellos para ese momento.

Así que le informó a Vegeta que su madre había invitado a algunos de los muchachos a cenar con ellos y luego de un berrinche y una pataleta diciendo que no tenían porqué seguir viniendo y Bulma de nuevo le dijo que su madre tenía derecho de invitar a quien quisiera a su casa, él pareció calmarse al pensarlo, tan solo para hacer otra escena cuando se enteró de cuales de los muchachos serían los que vendrían.

Aquí ella tuvo que decirle que Yamcha ya estaba enterado de que ellos eran pareja, de que esperaba a su hijo y de que no era más que un amigo y jamás sería otra cosa porque la había ganado el mejor hombre.

Siempre servía muy bien de último recurso el inflar un poco su ya de todas maneras enorme orgullo.

Ya era cerca de las diez de la noche y la cena estaba planeada para las 11 por lo que cuando oyó sonar el timbre de la puerta principal se imaginó que se trataba de Yamcha y Puar.

Terminó de arreglarse rápidamente para irlos a recibir, había optado por un vestido rojo que le pareció apropiado para las festividades y que sabía le favorecía, además ese día había ido al salón para que la peinaran y se sentía hermosa.

Ya no le interesaba Yamcha, pero de todos modos tenía ganas de que ha pesar de su embarazo la viera hermosa para que Vegeta pudiera verla a través de los ojos de otro hombre.

Cuando entró al salón él estaba admirando el árbol, con una expresión que a Bulma le pareció de nostalgia.

Luego de saludarse y que su madre también saliera a ofrecer un ponche se quedaron hablando de lo que hacía para entrenar y de lo que sabía de los demás muchachos.

Luego de un rato Bulma se disculpó y fue a llamar a Vegeta, suponía que a pesar de su barniz de halagos se haría el difícil a la hora de la cena, y no se equivocó;

-Vegeta, ya vamos a cenar, ven.

-No he terminado con mi sesión de entrenamiento, cenen ustedes con esos buenos para nada, yo comeré cuando termine.

Bulma se alegró de que posiblemente Yamcha no pudiera escuchar lo que Vegeta estaba diciendo.

-No me importa que no hayas terminado tu sesión de entrenamiento, este es un día especial y se supone que todos los que vivimos en esta casa tenemos que estar presentes.

-Si tanto querías que yo comiera con ustedes debiste haberme pedido opinión acerca de la hora más conveniente y no esperar a que yo me acomodara a cuando te diera hambre.

-¡QUE!, no me importa lo que opines, si tienes intención de comer algo hoy mas vale que vengas porque nos lo vamos a acabar todo.

-Yo no necesito que me alimentes, puedo perfectamente bien cazar y cocinar sin necesidad de estar aguantando a escorias que lo único que hacen es quitar espacio.

-YA TE QUISIERA VER INTENTARLO Y...

-ESO ES MUY FACIL DE ARREGLAR.

-Bueno, como sea, haz lo que te dé la gana, mis padres y YAMCHA luego te contamos a que supo esa carne maravillosa que mi madre prepara para los días festivos.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DARLE A ESE GUSANO MI CARNE, ya voy, mñnqmñ.

-ok, aquí te esperamos, besito.

Luego de un rato vio llegar a un Vegeta recién bañado y que miraba a Yamcha con el mismo odio que la última vez. Afortunadamente la cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Bulma se sentía animada y todos, con la excepción evidente, estuvieron contando historias de navidad.

Luego llegó el momento de repartir regalos y todo pareció ir muy bien, su padre se colocó cerca del árbol y empezó a repartir los regalos uno por uno a cada persona y cada cual a su turno daba un pequeño abrazo de agradecimiento a la persona de la cual había recibido el obsequio, Bulma le dio una linda corbata a Yamcha, pero cuando fue su momento de agradecerle ella agitó su mano desde lejos y le dijo que esperaba que tuviera una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año y afortunadamente el entendió muy bien que era mejor que no tratara de abrazarla, si quería vivir para ver el año nuevo.

Luego las cosas empezaron a descomponerse un poco cuando ella abrió el regalo que había traído para el bebé, al mirarlo cuando tan solo empezó a abrirlo se dio cuenta de que posiblemente lo había comprado en la misma tienda donde su madre había conseguido el traje de conejo, nada más que este era un enterizo de jirafa y sonriendo dijo que le encantaba pero que no lo iba a sacar para no ensuciarlo, por suerte Vegeta parecía no tener el menor interés en los regalos que estaban abriendo y ella se imaginó que se estaba quedando tan sólo en espera de que Yamcha se marchara.

Después su padre le pasó un gran paquete de parte de ella a Vegeta, que era una armadura nueva, había pasado muchas horas tratando de desentrañar los componentes de su vieja armadura para reponerla, sabía que a él le gustaría y su deseo de complacerlo se vio cumplido pues cuando la miró sonrió, no esa sonrisa retorcida que el usaba para burlarse de todo el mundo sino una sonrisa de verdad, de las que aparecían tan infrecuentemente que ella podía contar con tan solo los dedos de una mano y luego levantó la vista y la miró a ella y en sus ojos vio alegría y eso para ella fue el mejor regalo que había recibido hasta ese momento, claro que ella casi echa a perder el momento cuando en un instante olvidó quien era él y estuvo a punto de besarlo, él pareció apartarse un poco y ella comprendió que sería mejor esperar para recibir su agradecimiento porque el jamás sería capaz de expresarlo si había alguien más presente.

Luego de un rato ya no quedaron más obsequios bajo el árbol y su padre se empezó a apartar pues seguía la parte en que los miembros de la familia colgarían sus adornos, en ese momento Vegeta sorprendió a todos al hablar:

-todavía falta lo que yo coloqué para Bulma.

Bulma sintió aparecer de la nada la esperanza de que después de todo Vegeta si hubiera ido a comprar algo para ella, cosa que hacía que su sensación de esperanza se viera opacada por otra de sorpresa.

Pero su papá aseguró que había revisado y que no quedaba nada, y le preguntó que cómo era lo que había colocado allí.

-es el anillo de diamante para que los demás machos se enteren de que Bulma tiene pareja, y que más les vale no acercarse, está dentro de una caja pequeña, de las que traen el estorbo anticonceptivo.

Bulma dejó de escuchar claramente todo lo que se decía a su alrededor, sabía que Yamcha dijo algo, y que su madre se hizo lanzada bajo el árbol, pero ella por unos segundos no pudo moverse.

Vegeta le estaba regalando un anillo de compromiso.

Empezó a sentir los ojos húmedos pero decidió tratar de disimular y acercarse ella también al árbol para que sus ramas la ocultaran mientras trataba de ganar algo de compostura.

No quería hacer una escena frente a Vegeta, sabía que él no entendía lo importante que era para ella su gesto y lo haría sentir incómodo.

Inclusive le parecía tierno que hubiera entendido que parte de la tradición fuera meter los obsequios en una caja y hubiera tratado de seguir la costumbre metiendolo en la primera caja que encontró.

Suponía que cuando hubieran pasado muchos años podría contar esa historia y todos se morirían de risa.

Después de un rato regresó su madre que se había apartado para ver a Yamcha que la llamaba desde el baño de visitas y lanzó un gritito enseñando la deseada caja y diciendo que alguien posiblemente la había pateado sin querer y la había mandado bajo uno de los sillones del salón , luego de decir eso se la entregó a Vegeta y le preguntó;

-¿Es esta la caja, querido Vegeta?

Él aceptó la caja y mirándo a Bulma se acercó a donde ella se encontraba de pie y simplemente se la dio.

Bulma vio todos sus esfuerzos de estar tranquila desvanecerse y sin poder evitarlo mientras habría la caja con manos temblorosas empezó a sollozar.

Dentro estaba el anillo más maravilloso que hubiera podido desear, era un aro blanquecino y opaco de puro diamante, con un agujero en el centro a través del cual introdujo su dedo, se daba cuenta de que era imposible encontrar semejante joya en ninguna tienda de ningún lugar, era un anillo hecho solamente para ella por las manos de Vegeta y sentándose en el sillón más cercano sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente de felicidad.

En eso escuchó la voz de Vegeta que le decía con irritación;

-¿ Y ahora qué hice de malo?

Bulma sorbiendo mocos empezó a reír y sin importarle si le parecía o no se lanzó a su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo;

- No hiciste nada malo, al contrario, es el regalo más perfecto que nadie me haya dado nunca y me has hecho la más feliz de las mujeres.

Él dejó su cara de enojo y pareció relajarse un poco mientras suavemente la apartaba, mientras su madre tomaba el lugar de Vegeta y la abrazaba mientras empezaba una platica interminable de lo hermoso que era ese anillo y su padre daba un par de palmadas en la espalda de Vegeta, cosa que hizo que este pusiera una expresión de confusión lo que hizo mucha gracia a Bulma.

Después de eso ya solo quedaba colgar los adornos al árbol, primero ella acomodó sus aves en una rama cercana, luego su madre colgó una pequeña cuna que se imaginaba todo el mundo sabía que significaba y su padre colgó algo parecido a un chip, creyó que ahí terminaba la celebración de esa noche cuando Vegeta se acercó y colgó algo también.

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraba detrás de él no podía ver que era, pero si vio a su madre cubrirse la boca y a su padre ponerse de un color rojo intenso.

Que raro.

Se asomó sobre el hombro de Vegeta y vio que era el "adorno" que él había elegido como lo más significativo de su año.

¡Un condón con todo y sobre!

¡Podría ser burro!

-VEGETA, ESO ES ALGO QUE NO SE PUEDE PONER A LA VISTA DE TODO EL MUNDO.

-¿ porqué no?, me dijiste que era algo muy normal y que todo el mundo lo usaba, además se supone que había que poner algo importante del año y si uno de esos estorbos no se hubiera roto no estarías embarazada y eso ayudó también un poco a que me transformara en súper sayayin.

Bulma no sabía con que cara volvería a ver a sus padres, pero no tenía ganas de dar clases de educación sexual y etiqueta humana a Vegeta enfrente de ellos.

Además bien que mal él había tratado de portarse de manera apropiada a la celebración y era evidente de que no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que estaba erróneo en sus acciones.

Así que respiró profundo, contó rápidamente hasta diez y trató de medio arreglar la situación, por lo menos de manera que otra gente aparte de la presente no se enterara de lo que consistía el adorno de Vegeta.

Con sus padres se comportaría como si jamás se hubiera dado esa escena.

Posiblemente todas las partes lo prefirieran así.

-Vegeta, en la tierra ese tipo de, eh, artículos, son algo personal entre las parejas, pero tienes razón en que tienes derecho de poner cualquier cosa que consideradas importante en este año, así que mañana a primera hora (esta parte más que todo era para tranquilizar a sus padres) haré una cajita de plata para guardarlo y que pueda seguirse colgando cada año. ¿Te parece?

-mñn (entendió sí).

Después de eso y que por primera vez notaron que Yamcha y Puar se habían retirado y su madre explicó que Yamcha se había sentido mal y le había pedido que les dijera que lo disculparan, todos se despidieron y Bulma por fin pudo agradecerle adecuadamente a Vegeta lo feliz que la había hecho esa navidad.

-

* * *

**Y esa es la versión de Bulma, espero les haya gustado, yo no acabo de estar muy contenta con ella, pero en estos días festivos he tenido más actividades y he estado más ocupada que para los capítulos anteriores pero no quería que pasara mucho tiempo para que saliera dentro de estas fechas.**

**Luna enamorada, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que no te haya decepcionado la espera de la versión de Bulma,chibi nina, que bueno que te pareció apropiado la manera de explicar la navidad, tuve miedo de ofender a alguien y por una vez tengo que decir que yo también siento pena por Yamcha porque estaba tratando de hacer algo bueno,Dayanarod, no pude hacer que Bunny fuera tan mala como para decir que era lo que había hecho Yamcha, y muchas gracias por la frase de burro, esa te la copie, espero no te moleste, es que me hizo mucha gracia, KatT, espero la reacción de Bulma te haya gustado, y concuerdo contigo con lo de Yamcha y Langley,¿viste?, ya estoy tratando mejor a Yamcha, aunque reconozco que no mucho, Eldruiwk,que dicha que te hice reir, lamento que en navidad no te trajeron nada, si quieres te presto mi muñeca ;).  
**

**¡Disfruten mucho el año nuevo y muchas gracias! **

-XimeB.

* * *


	17. Vegeta, día después de navidad

* * *

**Ya casi se nos fue otro año, uno bueno para mi debo decir, y el año en que empezé a escribir y descubrí que me encanta.**

**Algún día inventaré mis propios personajes, por mientras tomo prestados los de Akira Toriyama. **

* * *

- 

Vegeta, día después de navidad

-

- 

Bulma, acostada en su cama a la par de Vegeta parecía no poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro mientras observaba al sayayin que aparentaba dormir junto a ella.

Después de un tiempo él había aprendido a que su costumbre de observarlo mientras dormía no le afectara demasiado.

Ya había pasado la celebración terrestre y se sentía satisfecho de como habían salido las cosas.

La mujer le había informado a Vegeta que la anciana había invitado a algunos de los guerreros de la tierra a cenar con ellos en ese día y luego de mostrar su irritación por el echo de que no veía la necesidad de que siguieran viniendo, Bulma le dijo que su madre tenía derecho de invitar a quien quisiera a su casa, él se calmó al pensarlo, de una manera u otra se verían cuando llegaran los androides así que talvez podría averiguar que tanto habían mejorado sus habilidades y ciertamente la anciana vivía ahí también, pero de inmediato la mujer le dijo que no había invitado a ninguno de los rivales más poderosos sino tan solo al debilucho y a su gato, y esos dos ciertamente no debían haber aumentado su poder en ningún grado que a él le interesara.

Aquí ella tuvo que decirle que el debilucho ya estaba enterado de que ellos eran pareja, de que esperaba a su hijo y de que no era más que un amigo y jamás sería otra cosa porque la había ganado el mejor hombre.

Aparentemente ella creía que él no quería que llegaran porque no confiaba en que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de que eran una pareja definitiva, se preguntó si para los humanos las palabras para siempre no significaran eso.

Pero para que viera que no les estaba dando más crédito del que merecían acepto que esos buenos para nada se acercaran a su casa.

Así en esa noche luego de un rato de que había sentido a ese par llegar oyó a través del intercomunicador la voz de Bulma que lo llamaba;

-Vegeta, ya vamos a cenar, ven.

Todavía no terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento y no iba a suspenderla para ir a comer con un par de gusanos;

-No he terminado con mi sesión de entrenamiento, cenen ustedes con esos buenos para nada, yo comeré cuando termine.

Sin embargo la mujer parecía más que deseosa de que la acompañara en ese momento porque al contrario de otras veces se puso insistente.

-No me importa que no hayas terminado tu sesión de entrenamiento, este es un día especial y se supone que todos los que vivimos en esta casa tenemos que estar presentes.

Vería que tanto estaba dispuesta a insistir;

-Si tanto querías que yo comiera con ustedes debiste haberme pedido opinión acerca de la hora más conveniente y no esperar a que yo me acomodara a cuando te diera hambre.

-¡QUE!, no me importa lo que opines, si tienes intención de comer algo hoy mas vale que vengas porque nos lo vamos a acabar todo.

Presionó un poco más;

-Yo no necesito que me alimentes, puedo perfectamente bien cazar y cocinar sin necesidad de estar aguantando a escorias que lo único que hacen es quitar espacio.

-YA TE QUISIERA VER INTENTARLO Y...

Mejor la detuvo antes de que se dijera algo que echara a perder su comida.

-ESO ES MUY FACIL DE ARREGLAR.

-Bueno, como sea, haz lo que te dé la gana, mis padres y YAMCHA luego te contamos a que supo esa carne maravillosa que mi madre prepara para los días festivos.

Si, había olido la carne de la que estaba hablando, y aunque estaba casi seguro de que la anciana le guardaría su porción se imaginó que siendo la mujer tan vengativa como era no sería nada raro que se asegurara que la escoria esa acabara con todo, mejor ya dejaba de presionar.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DARLE A ESE GUSANO MI CARNE, ya voy, mñnqmñ.

-ok, aquí te esperamos, besito.

Vegeta se tomó su tiempo, primero subió a su habitación y se bañó, pero aún así no se le quitó el mal humor por haber perdido esa batalla con la mujer y al bajar y ver al debilucho su enojo aumentó. Desgraciadamente la cena transcurrió de lo más aburrida, Bulma se veía animada y todos, estuvieron contando historias de hechos ocurridos en épocas pasadas en esa celebración, evidentemente esa no era una conversación en la que hubiese podido participar aunque lo hubiera deseado, sin embargo si le dejó ver un poco lo importante que era en esa cultura esa fiesta.

Con razón Bulma insistía tanto en que debía estar presente.

Después de todo era su pareja y tal parecía que de haber faltado hubiera dado una señal errónea al debilucho de que no estaba cumpliendo adecuadamente con sus funciones.

Luego llegó el momento de repartir regalos y el anciano se colocó cerca del árbol y empezó a repartir los regalos uno por uno a cada persona y cada cual a su turno daba un pequeño abrazo de agradecimiento a la persona de la cual había recibido el obsequio.

Se horrorizó al pensar que alguien quisiera que él correspondiera de esa manera.

Bulma le dio un pedazo de tela al debilucho, y cuando fue su momento de agradecerle ella agitó su mano desde lejos y le dijo que esperaba que tuviera una muy feliz navidad y un próspero año.

Bien, aparentemente no era indispensable la manifestación física de agradecimiento.

Luego ella abrió el regalo que el gusano había traído para el niño, sonriendo dijo que le encantaba pero que no lo iba a sacar para no ensuciarlo, pero Vegeta no tenía el menor interés en los regalos que estaban abriendo.

Tan solo estaba esperando para ver si era adecuado el anillo que le estaba obsequiando a la mujer.

Después el anciano le pasó un gran paquete de parte de ella, cuando lo abrió se dio cuenta que era una armadura nueva, se imaginó que algunas de las horas que pasaba encerrada en su laboratorio las habría dedicado a descubrir los componentes químicos del material con el que estaba hecha su antigua armadura, esa era una de las tantas veces en que se sentía orgulloso de ella, aún para los mejores científicos de Friezer el desentrañar algo tan complicado les había llevado años luego de descubrir el material en uno de los planetas que habían invadido y ella lo había logrado sola, en mucho menos tiempo y con tan solo la tecnología con la que contaba en la tierra.

Ciertamente había conseguido la más maravillosa de las mujeres.

La miró con agradecimiento pensando en recompensarla a solas por su obsequio, pero tuvo que apartarse un poco pues ella olvidó que no estaban solos.

Luego de un rato el anciano se empezó a apartar pues seguía la parte en que los miembros de la familia colgarían sus adornos, sin embargo aún no le había dado a Bulma lo que había puesto para ella, se imaginó que el anciano no lo había visto por estar en una caja pequeña, así que mejor se lo hizo saber;

-todavía falta lo que yo coloqué para Bulma.

Vio que Bulma se veía algo sorprendida, seguramente luego de su conversación el día que ella fue por los obsequios a sus padres creyó que él no le daría nada, mejor, a ella le gustaban las sorpresas.

Pero el anciano aseguró que había revisado y que no quedaba nada, y le preguntó que cómo era lo que había colocado allí.

-es el anillo de diamante para que los demás machos se enteren de que Bulma tiene pareja, y que más les vale no acercarse ( aquí miró al debilucho por si acaso él no estaba enterado de la manera correcta de hacer las cosas), está dentro de una caja pequeña, de las que traen el estorbo anticonceptivo.

Se dio cuenta que la anciana se hizo lanzada bajo el árbol y que junto con el anciano empezó a buscar su obsequio, Bulma se quedó de pie unos momentos para luego unirse a ellos mientras que el debilucho se marchó al baño seguido algún tiempo después del gato que fue a ver que le pasaba.

Después de un rato regresó la anciana que se había apartado para ver ella también que le sucedía al debilucho que la llamaba desde un baño y lanzó un gritito enseñando la caja y diciendo que alguien posiblemente la había pateado sin querer y la había mandado bajo uno de los sillones del salón, luego de decir eso se la entregó y le preguntó;

-¿Es esta la caja, querido Vegeta?

Él aceptó la caja y mirando a Bulma se acercó a donde ella se encontraba de pie y se la dio.

Bulma tomó el obsequio y a él le llamó mucho la atención que habría la caja con manos temblorosas y empezó a sollozar.

Luego que sacó el anillo se lo colocó en uno de sus dedos y sentándose en un sillón cercano empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Vegeta se sentía confundido, se suponía que eso debería haberla hecho sentir bien, pero de nuevo era imposible saber en que se había equivocado, siendo los humanos tan complicados posiblemente era alguna cosa insignificante que culturalmente equivalía a que le hubiera tratado de arrancar la cabeza, talvez era muy grande, o muy pequeño, o el material tenía que tener alguna característica especial, o no se lo dio con la mano correcta.

¿Cómo demonios podía saberlo?

Este tipo de cosas lo frustraban terriblemente, así que viendo que la mujer no se calmaba mejor le preguntaba que había pasado para ya salir de eso;

-¿ Y ahora qué hice de malo?

Bulma sorbiendo mocos empezó a reír y tomándolo por sorpresa se lanzó a su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo;

- No hiciste nada malo, al contrario, es el regalo más perfecto que nadie me haya dado nunca y me has hecho la más feliz de las mujeres.

Él al ver que sus lágrimas habían sido de alegría, recordó que ella era muy inteligente pero demasiado emotiva y se relajó un poco mientras suavemente la apartaba, un segundo más tarde la anciana tomaba el lugar de Vegeta y la abrazaba mientras empezaba una platica interminable de lo hermoso que era ese anillo y el anciano daba un par de palmadas en la espalda de Vegeta, cosa que de nuevo lo confundió, la única vez que recordaba que alguien hubiera hecho algo así fue cuando estaba muy pequeño y alguna persona que no recordaba trató de consolarlo en un mal momento.

Le daba la impresión de que se había metido en algo más grande y atemorizante de lo que había pretendido.

Esperaba no arrepentirse cuando se enterara de que se trataba.

Después de eso ya solo quedaba colgar los adornos al árbol, primero la mujer acomodó unas aves en una rama cercana, luego la anciana colgó una pequeña cama con barrotes de las que se usaban en la tierra para los bebés y el anciano colgó una pequeña pieza electrónica, cuando ellos se hubieron apartado él también se acercó y colgó su adorno.

Le llamó la atención el ver que la anciana se cubría la boca ocultando una sonrisita extraña y el anciano se ponía de un color rojo intenso.

Que raro.

Luego sintió a Bulma asomarse sobre su hombro y muy pronto la sintió tomar aire y gritar al tope de sus pulmones.

Como todavía podía oír viviendo con ella era todo un misterio.

-VEGETA, ESO ES ALGO QUE NO SE PUEDE PONER A LA VISTA DE TODO EL MUNDO.

-¿ porqué no?, me dijiste que era algo muy normal y que todo el mundo lo usaba, además se supone que había que poner algo importante del año y si uno de esos estorbos no se hubiera roto no estarías embarazada y eso ayudó también un poco a que me transformara en súper sayayin.

Bulma pareció meditar en lo que él había dicho un momento y ya más calmada trató de explicarle de nuevo algo de sus costumbres;

-Vegeta, en la tierra ese tipo de, eh, artículos, son algo personal entre las parejas, pero tienes razón en que tienes derecho de poner cualquier cosa que consideradas importante en este año, así que mañana a primera hora haré una cajita de plata para guardarlo y que pueda seguirse colgando cada año. ¿Te parece?

-mñn . ( Evidentemente ella no le había dado toda la información acerca de las costumbres reproductivas en la tierra y como evidentemente ese no era el momento oportuno para preguntar lo haría en otro momento, la verdad es que había colgado esa cosa para agradarla así que por él podía hacer lo que quisiera con el estorbo)

Después de eso y que por primera vez notaron que el debilucho y el gato se habían retirado y la anciana explicó que esa excusa de hombre se había sentido mal y le había pedido que les dijera que lo disculparan, todos se despidieron y Vegeta por fin pudo agradecerle adecuadamente a Bulma el año que jamás ningún articulo podría expresar lo mucho que había significado para él.

--

* * *

-**Bien, con este termino los capítulos de navidad y creo que los que siguen seran los de cuando ya Trunks va a nacer.**

**Elena, sí me recordaste de Dragon Fall, ya le pedí a mi hermana que me los baje porque me dieron ganas de leerlos de nuevo, recuerdo que la primera vez que los ví me reí montones, himeko hoshi, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, tus comentarios me animan mucho ,Anibal, me encanta cuando alguien me dice que sigue tan fielmente mi historia, gracias, Langley,si, en mi historia Yamcha jamás dejó de amar a Bulma y por dicha que te ríes, me preocuparía que no me dijeran eso porque se supone que esta historia es más de humor que de otro género, dayanarod¡que buena idea! creo que haré una historia pero de one shot con las clases de educacion sexual cuando termine esta historia, KatT, este capitulo va dedicado a tí porque no estaba segura de poner la versión de Vegeta y en eso leí que te gustaria verla, así que aquí esta, chibi nina, ya has visto, mi mamá de Bulma no es tan tonta y me hubiera dado pena quitarle del todo su adorno a Vegeta cuando él se estaba portando tan bien, luna enamorada, gracias por tu apoyo, esos comentarios hacen que quiera escribir cada vez mejor.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos y que tengan un grandioso año nuevo!**

**XimeB.**

* * *


	18. Bulma, Trunks 8 meses y medio

* * *

**Espero que en este nuevo año todo esté comenzando muy bien para todo el mundo, para mí las vacaciones ya terminaron:( **

**Bueno, si duraran para siempre no se disfrutarían igual, supongo que de la misma manera si Dragon Ball Z me perteneciera sería Akira Toriyama el que estuviera escribiendo este fic. :)**

* * *

**- **

Bulma Trunks 8 meses y medio

-

- 

En las ultimas semanas Bulma había empezado a ganar peso todavía más rápidamente, ahora se sentìa como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar.

Era tanto el peso extra que ahora cargaba que aunque inicialmente había sentido mucho temor del momento en que su hijo fuera a nacer ahora no podía esperar más a que ese momento se diera de una vez por todas, cierto, el embarazo era una experiencia gratificante y significativa y marcaba un momento importante en su vida, pero ya estaba harta del dolor de espalda, los pies hinchados y especialmente de la incomodidad para dormir, no había posición en la que pudiera mantenerse quince minutos sin que le empezara a doler algo o al niño que obviamente era hijo de su padre no le pareciera y empezara a empujar desde adentro para que se moviera a otro lado, eso si no se tenía que levantar para ir al baño, tal parecía que tenía la vejiga del tamaño de un limón y sin capacidad de expansión.

El que había idealizado ese período definitivamente nunca había pasado por el, o ya se le había olvidado como era estar en los últimos meses.

Además le preocupaba que a pesar que desde el regreso de Vegeta su bebé había dejado de lastimarla, se daba cuenta que ella no poseía las habilidades telepáticas necesarias para comunicarse directamente con su hijo, tal parecía que podía hacerlo con Vegeta porque él era su pareja, pero eso no se extendía al resto de su familia, sin embargo ella había aprendido algunas técnicas de relajación y de esa manera podía manifestarle a su hijo que debía tranquilizarse aún cuando Vegeta no se encontraba cerca, pero sabía que en el momento de un parto vaginal ella no estaría en condiciones de comunicarse de ninguna manera con su bebé, y no sabía si a pesar de ponerse una analgesia epidural su preocupación sería tanta como para que ambos estuvieran en un peligro mayor del que podían manejar.

Su otra opción era que le pusieran una anestesia que le bloqueara todas sus sensaciones de la cintura para abajo, pero en ese caso tendría que tener una cesárea porque ella no podría pujar y no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada, aunque no lo reconociera ante nadie, que la cicatriz que le quedaría le afeara su perfecto cuerpo.

Ahora que sus pechos se veían del tamaño del de una estrella porno y tenía la secreta esperanza que despuès del parto no le cambiaran mucho.

Ella misma se daba cuenta de lo horrible de sus pensamientos vanidosos, sabía que ya no contaba solo ella y por eso al final había optado por hablar "sinceramente" con su ginecólogo y le explicó un sinfín de razones por las que no podía tener un parto normal, afortunadamente pudo convencerlo sin tener que hablarle del origen extraterrestre del padre de su hijo y por lo tanto de que su retoñito pudiera partirla en dos, y al final acordaron que tendría una cesárea programada para el día 29 de febrero.

Le parecía una linda fecha, cuando era niña siempre le pareció fantástico el que alguien pudiera cumplir años cada cuatro años al contrario de la mayor parte de la gente.

Evidentemente sí le habían explicado que cada año igual recibían regalos de cumpleaños.

Luego llegó la parte de explicarle a Vegeta lo que había pensado, él lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, pues le dijo que en Vegetasei los niños solían crecer dentro de tanques de maduración hasta el momento de nacer, eso debido a que las mujeres también eran guerreras y siendo la mitad de la población no se consideraba bueno tácticamente perderlas por tanto tiempo mientras nacían sus hijos, además el momento de un parto vaginal le parecía que era demasiado estresante como para que su hijo siendo tan inmaduro pudiera controlarse y al ser ella tan débil pudiera medio defenderse y no la matara.

¡Gracias por tu sincera preocupación Vegeta!

Creo.

Y de esa manera un día mientras esperaba que llegara la tan deseada fecha estaba acostada esperando poder disfrutar así fuera de un par de horas seguidas de sueño cuando empezó a sentir un poco de dolor en su espalda además de dolores como de contracciones.

Ya antes había tenido algunas contracciones de manera aislada y tanto su madre como su médico le habían dicho que era normal que tuviera trabajos de parto "falsos", así que trató de pensar en otra cosa mientras la molestia pasaba.

Luego de un rato en que las molestias no pasaban decidió que no había razón para pasar tantas molestias sola si no era ella la única culpable de su situación y empezó a sacudir al sayayin que dormía a su lado.

Vegeta tenía el sueño muy ligero y rápidamente cambió de posición al igual que su almohada..

De boca arriba a boca abajo y de abajo a arriba de su cabeza respectivamente.

Bulma sabía que él ya estaba despierto y tan solo estaba tratando de ignorarla, pero estaba empezando a sentirse realmente mal así que antes de empezar a sacudirlo de nuevo decidió tomar la frecuencia de sus contracciones falsas.

Solo para asegurarse de que realmente lo eran.

En cuanto decidió hacerlo como por arte de magia desaparecieron.

Bien, podría tener su par de horas continuas de sueño.

* * *

Cinco días junto con sus noches más tarde de lo mismo tanto ella como Vegeta empezaban a verse algo ojerosos. 

Y el carácter de ambos hacía días que evidenciaba su falta de sueño provechoso, por lo menos cuando no dormían por estar en maratones de sexo se levantaban, bueno, ella lo hacía, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una actitud positiva.

Maldito karma.

Si llegaba a terminar con algo de cordura este embarazo no tendría otro hasta por lo menos una década, cuando hubiera repuesto todo el sueño atrasado.

Al día numero seis se dio cuenta luego de levantarse por vez numero cinco esa noche para ir al baño que a pesar de ser de madrugada Vegeta no había llegado todavía a dormir a su lado.

Decidió que mejor se asomaría por el visor que daba a la cámara de gravedad para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando vio la imagen en esa área el corazón le dio un brinco, en el suelo de la cámara de gravedad estaba él tirado y cuando estaba a punto de gritarle para preguntarle si se sentía bien, al activar el sonido escuchó un suave ronroneo que reconoció muy bien.

¡Ese maldito estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras ella casi se infarta cuando creyó que algo malo le había sucedido!

Estaba a punto de despertarlo de un grito cuando se contuvo al sentir de nuevo una contracción por lo que sin hacerlo adrede al gemir despertó a Vegeta.

Cuando Bulma abrió los ojos que el dolor había hecho que cerrara se encontró con la mirada de Vegeta que la miraba a través de la pantalla, ya se había puesto de pie y no se veía para nada feliz.

-¿Ese mocoso te está dando problemas otra vez?

Era la primera vez que se refería a su hijo con un adjetivo tan poco cariñoso, supuso que la falta de sueño le estaba afectando de nuevo su ya difícil carácter, desgraciadamente esa misma falta de sueño le había hecho a ella también algo más susceptible, no es que ya lo fuera antes de todas maneras y se sintió terriblemente triste por la falta de cariño para su bebé por parte del insensible sayayín que tenía enfrente.

- ¡El bebé no tiene la culpa de nada!, si andas buscando un culpable deberias verte al espejo, en el baño de la cámara de gravedad hay uno si es que puedes soportar mirarte, y si no quieres acompañarme en estos momentos en que ya sé que me veo como un elefante pero necesito que el hombre que supuestamente será mi pareja de por vida me acompañe puedo mandarte un saco de dormir, snif, snif, BUAAAAA!!!!!.

Fin de la transmisión...

Bulma decidió ir a su habitación para tratar de descansar mientras se le pasaban las contracciones, pero dado que no se le acababan de ir decidió usar su truco de contarles el tiempo y la frecuencia para que se le fueran.

No resultó.

NO RESULTÓ.

De hecho estaban más frecuentes y más prolongadas cada vez.

¡$?#&"!!!

-

-

* * *

**Estos capítulos decidí hacerlos de dos partes, en parte porque tenìa ganas de poner uno por semana y si no los parto me va a tomar màs tiempo que de momento no tengo, la próxima versión va a ser la de Vegeta, el pobre la debe de estarla pasando pésimo también , espero que me perdonen por estarlo haciendo sufrir.**

**Mickyme, que bueno que me dejas saber lo que opinas, significa mucho para mí, KaTt¡gracias!, sabía que Vegeta es tu favorito y que no me perdonarías si me lo saltaba, chibi nina, que dicha que te parece que mi Vegeta es creíble, a veces me preocupa salirme del caracter del personaje, luna enamorada, tu comentario me hizo reír, muchas gracias, lo necesitaba, Dayanarod, si, se me pasó el darle más bola a los antojos, solo hice un pequeño comentario hacerca de uno en el capi Bulma, Trunk 5 meses¡que mal!, por otro lado veremos como me queda el nacimiento de Trunks, espero te guste, Elena, sii, O.O, me sorprendiste¡pillina! jiji, A.Langley, veo que añadiste una A a tu nombre, ;), gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que te guste este capítulo también.**

**Sigan comentando que eso alegra mi día y me dá más ganas de actualizar.**

**Con cariño.**

**XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	19. Vegeta, Trunks 8 meses y medio

* * *

**- **

**Esta semana he estado con una gripe horrible, de hecho estuve en cama tres días y todavía no estoy bien, detesto sentirme enferma :(**** , y creo que eso puede que se mire un poco en la manera en que me quedó este capitulo, pero lo prometido es deuda y yo dije que subiría uno por semana, así que no sean muy duros conmigo.**

**Y Vegeta, Bulma y Trunks fueron creados por Akira Toriyama y yo sólo los tomo prestados para la diversión de ustedes y la mía.**

**-- **

* * *

**--**

Vegeta, Trunks 8 meses y medio

-

-

En las ultimas semanas Bulma había empezado a ganar peso todavía más rápidamente, ahora se veía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar.

Comentario que por supuesto solo podía hacer ella, todos los demás en la casa le decían nooo, o como él mejor se quedaban callados.

Era tanto el peso extra que ahora cargaba que tal parecía que ya no podía dejar de quejarse de algo, si no era del dolor de espalda eran los pies hinchados y especialmente de la incomodidad para dormir, no había posición en la que pudiera mantenerse quince minutos sin que le empezara a doler algo o al niño que obviamente era hijo de su madre no le pareciera y empezara a empujar desde adentro para que se moviera a otro lado, eso si no se tenía que levantar para ir al baño, era como si tuviera la vejiga del tamaño de un limón y sin capacidad de expansión.

Ahora que tenía que reconocer que no todo era malo, sus pechos habían aumentado de volumen y ella parecía más orgullosa de ellos que antes, si es que eso era posible y más dispuesta a permitir que él los disfrutara.

Una cosa que había empezado a preocuparle era que a pesar que desde su regreso el niño había dejado de lastimarla, se daba cuenta que ella no poseía las habilidades telepáticas necesarias para comunicarse directamente con su hijo, tal parecía que podía hacerlo con él porque era su pareja, pero eso no se extendía al resto de su familia, sin embargo la mujer había aprendido algunas técnicas de relajación y de esa manera podía manifestarle a su hijo que debía tranquilizarse aún cuando él no se encontraba cerca, pero sabía que en el momento de un parto vaginal ella no estaría en condiciones de comunicarse de ninguna manera con su hijo y aunque él estuviera cerca la preocupación de Bulma sería lo suficientemente grande como para que tanto el niño como la madre estuvieran en un peligro mayor del que podían manejar.

Afortunadamente Bulma habló con su médico y aparentemente en ese planeta tan primitivo en que las mujeres seguían teniendo a sus hijos dentro hasta que estaban lo suficientemente maduros como para sobrevivir, tenían un método para que la mujer no sintiera nada y que ese momento fuera menos traumático para ella y por lo tanto su hijo no la fuera a partir en dos sin querer.

Cuando ella se lo explicó le dio la impresión de que había estado preocupada de que a él no le gustara la idea, tal parecía que ella creía que él era un salvaje que esperaba que ella sufriera o pusiera su vida en riesgo habiendo métodos para evitarlo.

Si fuera así no extrañaría tanto los tanques de curación de Friezer, posiblemente lo único que extrañaba de ese ejercito.

Cierto que en la tierra tenían las semillas del ermitaño, pero esas eran muy escasas como para contar con ellas para cualquier fractura u otras lesiones de igual insignificancia pero no por eso menos incómodas.

Por lo que para tranquilizarla le contó que en Vegetasei los niños solían crecer dentro de tanques de maduración hasta el momento de nacer, eso debido a que las mujeres también eran guerreras y siendo la mitad de la población no se consideraba lo mejor tácticamente perderlas por tanto tiempo mientras nacían sus hijos, además el momento de un parto vaginal le parecía que era demasiado estresante como para que su hijo siendo tan inmaduro pudiera controlarse y al ser ella tan débil pudiera medio defenderse y no la matara.

Eso la haría sentir mejor.

La mujer debido a lo adelantado de su embarazo se levantaba casi cada hora durante la noche, ya fuera para ir al baño, o para masajearse algún lugar que le doliera o para comer algo o para vomitarlo o porque tenía calor o porque tenía frío, la lista podía extenderse interminablemente.

Tenía días de no dormir bien él tampoco, desde pequeño cuando empezó a estar en el ejercito fuera de Vegetasei aprendió que le convenía tener al sueño ligero porque en cualquier momento podía acercarse un enemigo y la costumbre le había quedado, así que cada vez que la mujer se levantaba lo ponía en alerta.

Y de esa manera un día mientras esperaba que llegara la fecha en que su hijo naciera para por fin poder dormir, estaba acostado deseando poder disfrutar así fuera de un par de horas seguidas de sueño cuando empezó a sentir que la mujer lo agitaba.

Vegeta no sintió ningún enemigo cerca y decidió que si era algo importante ella se lo haría saber y pronto insistiría y si no talvez lo dejase dormir un rato si la ignoraba, así que cambió de posición al igual que su almohada..

De boca arriba a boca abajo y de abajo a arriba de su cabeza respectivamente.

Después de un rato tal parecía que la razón por la que lo había agitado había pasado y ella se había puesto a dormir.

Bien, podría tener su par de horas continuas de sueño.

* * *

Cinco días junto con sus noches más tarde de lo mismo tanto él como Bulma empezaban a verse algo ojerosos. 

Y el carácter de ambos hacía días que evidenciaba su falta de sueño provechoso, por lo menos cuando no dormían por estar en maratones de sexo se levantaban, bueno, ella lo hacía, con una sonrisa en el rostro y una actitud positiva.

Ahora como le habían advertido tanto Bulma como la anciana que sería, la mujer estaba de un carácter muy inestable.

Así que sintiéndose algo cansado decidió quedarse un rato en la cámara de gravedad haciendo una pequeña siesta antes de ir a acompañar a Bulma un rato, pues sabía que una vez que llegara a su lado ya no podría dormir adecuadamente.

Afortunadamente faltaba casi un año para la llegada de los androides por lo que esperaba recuperar el sueño perdido antes que ellos se aparecieran, pero empezaba a pensar que si después de que Bulma trajera al mundo a su hijo las cosas seguían parecidas tendría que alejarse un tiempo de nuevo para estar en las mejores condiciones cuando se aparecieran esas latas.

Solo por si acaso resultaban tan fuertes como el mocoso del futuro que se autoproclamaba sayayin había dicho.

Debía de estar más cansado de lo que había creído porque cuando oyó un gemido de Bulma que lo despertó se dio cuenta que había dormido más de lo que se había propuesto inicialmente y el frío suelo de la cámara de gravedad no era el lugar más adecuado ni cómodo para recuperar un poco su condición óptima, por lo que se despertó molesto consigo mismo por ese descuido.

Al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta que la mujer lo había llamado a través del visor que ella había colocado en la cámara de gravedad y que se veía agachada por el dolor que posiblemente ese niño le estaría provocando a pesar de que ya varias veces le había ordenado telepáticamente que tuviera cuidado con su madre.

-¿Ese mocoso te está dando problemas otra vez?

Cuando ella lo miró no parecía muy feliz, últimamente su carácter se había vuelto más difícil, posiblemente por el cansancio y la falta de sueño, y era evidente que tenía ganas de desquitarse de lo mal que se sentía en él.

¡Como si ella no hubiera estado dispuesta a hacer las cosas que los había llevado a esa situación!

En ese planeta de salvajes tenía que haber algún método para evitar embarazos más seguro que el que la mujer había elegido y sinó ella tendría que inventar alguno, pues cuando esa época de emotividad de ella hubiera pasado se aseguraría de dejar muy claro que no tenía la más minima intensión de pasar por toda esa pesadilla de nuevo.

¡Jamás!

Estaba en medio de pensamientos lúgubres cuando la escuchó echarle la culpa a él para variar;

- ¡El bebé no tiene la culpa de nada!, si andas buscando un culpable deberías verte al espejo, en el baño de la cámara de gravedad hay uno si es que puedes soportar mirarte, y si no quieres acompañarme en estos momentos en que ya sé que me veo como un elefante pero necesito que el hombre que supuestamente será mi pareja de por vida me acompañe puedo mandarte un saco de dormir, snif, snif, BUAAAAA!!!!!.

Fin de la transmisión...

Por unos segundos se preguntó que clase de criatura sería un elefante, imaginaba que uno muy gordo, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor dar algún tiempo antes de tratar de averiguarlo o siquiera acercarse, así que se quedó entrenando de nuevo un rato más ya que el sueño se le había escapado.

Después de algunos minutos no podía deshacerse de una sensación de malestar por esa última discusión, en realidad él nunca había querido que la mujer se sintiera repudiada por él debido a su embarazo ni nada por el estilo y no sabía si sería por eso pero empezó a sentir también una inquietud que no había sentido antes y se imaginó que posiblemente se debía a que a Bulma debía de estarle sucediendo algo fuera de lo normal por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería acercarse a la casa para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Cuando entró en la habitación la encontró sentada en la cama sosteniendo su abdomen con una mano y un pequeño reloj en la otra, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cara de espanto, así que mejor le preguntó que sucedía;

-¿Bulma, sucede algo malo?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y húmedos lo cual lo llenó de temor, aunque no lo demostrara, y con una voz apenas audible, señal en ella de que las cosas estaban más fuera de control de lo que parecía le respondió;

-el bebé ya va a nacer.

No podía ser, ella le había dicho que las gestaciones humanas duraban nueve meses y todavía faltaba tiempo, seguramente era un error, así que trató de hacérselo ver y tranquilizarla;

-Pero todavía faltan semanas para la fecha que dijiste, debe ser otra cosa.

Ella cambió la expresión de miedo que había tenido por una de furia terrible que contra su voluntad le hizo cruzar los brazos y echarse un poco para atrás;

-SI TE DIGO QUE YA ES HORA ES PORQUE YA ES HORA, AGHHH!!!!

Tal parecía que no estaba bromeando.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer él?

¡$?#&"!!!

-

-

* * *

**Todavía no he decidido si lo que sigue sea días después del parto, en retrospectiva para los personajes o en el momento, ni tampoco con cual personaje iniciar, por dicha tengo días para decidir. Por otro lado en este traté de justificar el porqué cuando llegan los androides Bulma dice que no sabe donde está Vegeta porque no está todo el tiempo con ella, vivir con un bebé pequeño tampoco te deja dormir muy bien que digamos según lo he visto con amigas. **

**Eldruiwk, que bueno que te gustaron los capítulos de navidad, espero que estos de nacimiento también los encuentres buenos, y la muñeca como no te la puedo mandar te dejo que le pongas nombre, dayanarod¿qué es una jabata?, en cuanto a las preguntas todavía no acabo por decidirme, KaTt, no te preocupes que a Bulma no le va a pasar nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse, la ocupamos para más fics y Vegeta quiéralo o no tendrá que estar en la historia, aceptémoslo, todas seguimos estos fics por él, Shadir, si, tengo que reconocer que para esta historia me he basado mucho en la experiencia de una amiga que ya está en el mes 8 de su embarazo así que me doy cuenta que no todo es tan bonito, chibi nina, bueno, puedes hacer fiesta todos los años el día justo de tu cumpleaños, y gracias por la corrección, Langley, que bueno que te reíste y gracias también por la corrección, la verdad no me había dado cuenta y por un rato pensé en que fuera Bulma la que había tenido ese error, pero luego me decidí que no y simplemente lo corregí, mickyMe, gracias por el comentario, yo en muchos casos también soy lectora silenciosa pero desde que escribo y me doy cuenta lo bien que se siente recibir comentarios trato de hacerlo más frecuentemente, y de nuevo gracias, esta vez por hacerme sentir tan bien al decirme que te gusta tanto mi fic y que lo encuentras gracioso, luna enamorada, me tienes acostumbrada a leer tus comentarios de apoyo por lo que te estoy agradecidísima, y no, que va a ser malo, si es algo que te hace reír y no le hacemos daño a nadie.**

**Ya muy pronto se va a acabar esta historia, gracias, y no olviden comentar en este capi también.**

**Besitos.**

**XimeB **

-

* * *


	20. Dr Maki

* * *

**Ya me estoy acercando peligrosamente al final de esta historia, snif, snif, la he disfrutado muchísimo, tengo que decir por enésima vez que me encanta esto de escribir, pero tengo también que reconocer las ideas que he tomado prestadas de otra gente, primero por supuesto decir que Dragon Ball Z con todos sus personajes y su universo pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y después agradecerle muchísimo a J.J.Amy que escribió "El corazón del guerrero", una historia fantástica que tengo que recomendar y de la que tomé prestado, con su consentimiento por supuesto, la idea de como Trunks consiguió el nombre y perdió la cola¡muchas gracias! **  


- 

* * *

- 

Dr. Maki, nacimiento de Trunks.

-

- 

Estaba durmiendo placidamente en su casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo en el hospital, ese día esperaba poder tener una noche tranquila, ninguna de sus pacientes estaba dentro de los días de probable labor de parto, pero dedicándose a lo que él se dedicaba no se extrañó demasiado cuando su localizador empezó a sonar insistentemente.

Se levantó arrastrando los pies y se dirigió al teléfono para devolver la llamada al hospital y así averiguar cual sería la emergencia por la cual lo llamaban a las 3:50 de la madrugada.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, habla el Dr. Maki, recibí un mensaje para que me comunicara urgente.

La enfermera al otro lado del teléfono pareció alegrarse al escucharlo.

-Si Dr., la señora Bulma Briefs acaba de llegar, ella entró en labor de parto de manera prematura, ya hizo el internamiento y está muy, eh, aprensiva y su esposo está muy, eh, interesado en que usted se presente rápido, en su expediente encontramos que estaba para realizarse una cesárea para el día 29¿quiere que le vayamos haciendo algún procedimiento mientras usted viene y que llamemos al anestesiólogo de guardia?

-Si, gracias, podría ponerle una vía con suero fisiológico y llamar al anestesiólogo, yo ya le había comentado el caso y él conoce a la paciente así que no creo que haya problema¿qué tan adelantada está en la labor?.

- Bueno, apenas está empezando, todavía no tiene más que un centímetro de dilatación y ella dice que empezó con las contracciones hace apenas una hora, y es primeriza así que hay tiempo, pero, podría apurarse, verá, es que el personal está un poco nervioso con esa pareja, son un tanto, eh, atemorizantes.

-Si, claro, estaré ahí en diez minutos.

-Gracias Dr., clic.

Él recordaba muy bien a Bulma, una paciente un tanto mayor para tener a su primer bebé, además de ser un poco caprichosa, una chica rica y mimada, además de heredera de la mayor corporación del mundo, ciertamente no necesitaba de una mala publicidad si algo le sucedía a ese bebé, por lo que cuando ella le dijo que quería tener una cesárea le pareció una buena idea, para salir rápidamente de eso con una paciente que podía ser complicada, pero a pesar de que ella habitualmente llegaba a sus citas acompañada de su madre jamás había visto al padre de la criatura, según lo que había comentado la orgullosa abuela era algo así como de la realeza de no sabía que país, seguramente otro chico echado a perder de tanto mimo de los que estaba acostumbrado a ver entre su clientela de la alta sociedad.

Ni modo, se armaría de paciencia al principio, estarían asustados por haberse adelantado algo la fecha, pero para esas alturas, aunque fuera un poco antes ya él bebé estaría lo suficientemente maduro como para que no tuviera ningún problema y luego de verificar eso le haría ver a ese par de niños malcriados que en ese momento él era el que mandaba...

Al llegar al ala de maternidad le llamó mucho la atención ver un gran agujero en donde había estado la puerta de entrada, se preguntaba si algún padre angustiado habría chocado su auto contra el edificio en su apuro por llegar a tiempo para el nacimiento de su bebé.

Se dirigió inmediatamente al salón de preparto pues sabía que allí se encontraría su paciente y posiblemente también el anestesiólogo que estaría colocando la anestesia para realizar la cesárea, conforme se acercaba empezó a ver que todas las puertas parecían haber sido arrancadas de sus marcos y algunas se les veía tiradas por los pasillos hechas trizas.

Que extraño.

Cuando al fin llego a su meta le llamó mucho la atención ver al personal arrinconado contra una pared, cuchicheando en voz baja, y mirando a un hombre musculoso con cara de malas pulgas que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados recostado contra la pared contraria, en eso, Bunny Briefs corrió a su encuentro desde una de los cubículos para preparar a las pacientes;

-Dr. Maki¡qué alegría verlo¿Vio que susto? La fecha de Bulma se adelantó un poco, ahora, el otro médico que le va a poner la anestesia nos explicó que todo estaba bien, y le dio algo a ella para que no estuviera tan asustada y ya le está poniendo la epidural. Por cierto, es que estábamos muy preocupados, pero le aseguro que nos vamos a hacer cargo del arreglo de las puertas.

-¿las puertas?

-eh, si, verá, mi yerno traía cargada a Bulma y le era más fácil patearlas que abrirlas con la mano y él es muy fuerte.

La señora señaló al hombre recostado a la pared el cual ahora además de molesto se veía incómodo, mirando al personal de nuevo vio que era solamente personal femenino el que se mantenía reunido en la pared contraria y los cuchicheos entre ellas iban acompañados de risitas, sonrojos y bateo de pestañas.

Que vergonzoso, sintió un poco de compasión por el pobre hombre que estaba siendo acosado en un momento tan angustiante para él y les recordó a esas niñas las obligaciones que se suponía debían estar realizando en ese momento y acercándose a él se presentó;

-Buenas, soy el Dr. Maki, el médico de su esposa, apenas termine el Dr. Lee de poner la epidural procederemos a realizar la cesárea, desgraciadamente cuando no es un parto vaginal no se le suele permitir al padre que esté en la operación, pero apenas nazca el bebé una enfermera se lo enseñará.

Habitualmente los hombres en esas circunstancias solían estar muy asustados, pero este hombre a pesar que se le notaba algo preocupado y separaba su vista sólo por momentos de la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba Bulma, tenía un aire de seguridad y elegancia que generaba el deseo de agradarlo, seguramente eso era lo que tenía a las jóvenes del personal comportándose como colegialas en presencia de un ídolo juvenil.

Eso y que hasta él tenía que admitir que era un tipo bien hecho.

-El niño está bien, usted tenga cuidado de que no le pase nada a la madre.

Por alguna razón ese comentario sonó casi como una advertencia y mirando los ojos asombrosamente oscuros de ese hombre de repente pareció más bien una amenaza.

Habitualmente no se dejaba amedrentar por ningún familiar de paciente, pero había algo en ese hombre que no le parecía normal, así que tan solo se excusó y regresó a donde estaba su paciente para iniciar la cesárea.

Para esas alturas a Bulma ya le había hecho efecto la anestesia y se encontraba sin dolor y hablaba alegremente con el personal que la alistaba para la operación, y cuando todo estuvo listo inició como lo había hecho miles de veces a lo largo de su carrera, todo de lo más normal, el niño, como casi todos, sacó primero la cabecita, los bracitos, el torso, un niño de lo más hermoso, pero al final el niño tenía una anormalidad, una larga cola como de mono, todos en la sala se quedaron como de piedra, y cuando cortando el cordón el bebé empezó a llorar y la madre empezó a pedir ver a su bebé.

Todos se miraron entre sí, sin saber que hacer, pero lo mejor era que se diera cuenta de una vez, para que lo aceptara y recuperara de la impresión más pronto, así que el neonatólogo le acercó al bebé mientras él seguía con el resto de la operación y trataba de parecer concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo para no encarar a la madre todavía, sin embargo se dio cuenta que cuando le acercaron el bebé a ella le dio un besito, dejó salir unas lágrimas de emoción y no pareció para nada sorprendida de la cola de su hijo y pidió que sacaran al bebé para que tanto sus padres como su esposo lo conocieran.

Que bueno que lo tomó tan bien, aparentemente la había juzgado mal y era más madura y centrada de lo que había creído.

Cuando terminó la operación y se dirigió a la sala de recuperación para poner algunas indicaciones una de las enfermeras responsables de los bebés recién nacidos lo estaba esperando con una expresión de angustia, se imaginó que sería por la cola del bebé así que sacó el tema para darle oportunidad de decir lo que la tenía preocupada;

- ¿vio lo de la cola del bebé Briefs?

La mujer pareció aun más angustiada.

- eso venía a decirle, verá Dr., el padre se la arrancó.

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, le llevamos al bebé, se le preguntó si ya le tenían un nombre elegido, él dio uno muy exótico, imagino que uno de donde es él y luego se le quedó viendo un momento, lo tenía alzado la mamá de la paciente y acercó su mano al niño y en eso la cola del bebé se le enganchó en el brazo y él la agarró y de un solo tirón se la arrancó. Lo más curioso es que no tenía ninguna expresión de repulsión ni nada en la cara, era como si estuviera haciendo algo que había decidido hacía tiempo y el bebé lloró un ratito y luego se quedó dormido, ni siquiera sangró.

Bueno, después de tanto tiempo seguía asombrándose, por dicha ya no tendría que tratar con ese hombre por algún tiempo.

Con un poco de suerte nunca.

-

-

* * *

**Viste dayanarod, puse al médico, me pareció una excelente idea para variar de personaje, y muchas gracias por la aclaración de que era una jabata, aprendí una palabra nueva ****y no, me hubiera parecido demasiado poner a Vegeta de matrona¿no crees?,Shadir, ja, ja, sí, me parece que a los hombres les parece que no hay cosa más aterradora que un parto, bueno, a mi también, steya brief, ojalá no se te haya hecho muy larga la espera y este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado aunque no sea la versión todavía de ninguno de nuestros favoritos,elisabpshady, gracias por el comentario, me encanta recibirlos, himeko hoshi, no, si Vegeta es muy macho, y ni a patadas iba a entrar a ver el parto, seguro que si lo hacía sí se desmayaba, jaz021, gracias por tomarte la molestia de darme tu apoyo, Anibal, ya me encuentro algo mejor y solo me queda una tos de perro horrenda, y espero que el padre de Vegeta no lo esté mirando¿o será parte de su castigo en el infierno?, luna enamorada, como siempre tu comentario me hace reir, yo también, aunque me dé miedo el embarazo si fuera de Vegeta si me dejo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden hacerme saber que opinan de este capítulo.**

**besitos.**

**XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	21. Vegeta, nacimiento de Trunks

* * *

**Ya se que debe ser cansón leerlo y ya todo el mundo lo sabe, pero por respeto lo repito, Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

-

- 

Vegeta, nacimiento de Trunks

-

- 

Cuando entró en la habitación la encontró sentada en la cama sosteniendo su abdomen con una mano y un pequeño reloj en la otra, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su cara de espanto, así que mejor le preguntó que sucedía;

-¿Bulma, sucede algo malo?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y húmedos lo cual lo llenó de temor, aunque no lo demostrara, y con una voz apenas audible, señal en ella de que las cosas estaban más fuera de control de lo que parecía le respondió;

-el bebé ya va a nacer.

No podía ser, ella le había dicho que las gestaciones humanas duraban nueve meses y todavía faltaba tiempo, seguramente era un error, así que trató de hacérselo ver y tranquilizarla;

-Pero todavía faltan semanas para la fecha que dijiste, debe ser otra cosa.

Ella cambió la expresión de miedo que había tenido por una de furia terrible que contra su voluntad le hizo cruzar los brazos y echarse un poco para atrás;

-SI TE DIGO QUE YA ES HORA ES PORQUE YA ES HORA, AGHHH!!!!

Tal parecía que no estaba bromeando.

¿Y ahora que se suponía que tenía que hacer él?

¡$?#&"!!!

Se acercó con cuidado a donde ella estaba agachada sobre sí misma sosteniendo su abdomen y tocando su cabeza para llamar su atención le dijo:

-voy a llamar a la anciana, imagino que ella sabrá que hacen ustedes en estos casos.

Bulma lo miró de nuevo con ojos húmedos y aferrándose a su brazo no lo dejó marchar;

-no, no te vayas, alcanza mi teléfono, la voy a llamar desde aquí para que ella se vaya al hospital con algo de ropa para el bebé y para mí pero me siento tan mal que creo que es mejor que tú me lleves volando para llegar más rápido, sino con mi suerte voy a tener al bebé aquí mismo y tú vas a tener que hacer de partero.

Vegeta pensó que no era necesaria una amenaza de ese tipo para hacer que se moviera rápido, aunque definitivamente si le dieron ganas de salir corriendo para evitar que algo tan horrible sucediera.

Cinco segundos más tarde había alcanzado el teléfono a través del cual la mujer llamó a su madre y le dio indicaciones acerca de lo que debía hacer y llevar y treinta segundos después estaba cargando a Bulma para despegar desde el balcón cuando de nuevo empezó a revolcarse del dolor.

Mejor se daba prisa.

Sabía donde quedaba el edificio donde los humanos daban a luz, afortunadamente había tomado la precaución de preguntarlo con tiempo, en menos de dos minutos se encontró frente a la puerta de ese lugar, pero la mujer se seguía quejando y la sensación de impotencia que lo envolvía era más atemorizante que lo que jamás hubiese sentido.

Hubiera preferido verse enfrentado con enemigos poderosos capaces de reducirlo a una pulpa sangrienta que ver a la mujer sufrir así sin poder hacer nada para solucionarlo.

Así que para arreglar esa situación hizo lo único que se le ocurrió que fue tratar de entregar a la mujer a quien pudiera hacerse cargo de aliviar su dolor, lo más rápido que pudiera.

No tenía la menor intención de perder el tiempo abriendo puertas de manera delicada, eso nunca fue su estilo y en este momento eso hubiera sido lo último que tendría la intención de cambiar, así que llegando a la entrada del edificio hizo lo lógico y entró lo más pronto que pudo pateando las puertas, las cuales obviamente eran creación humana y estaban pegadas a las paredes como con saliva y se cayeron apenas las tocó.

Cuando cayó ese primer obstáculo rápidamente algún estúpido se le acercó para saber que se le ofrecía.

Estaba cargando a una mujer que parecía a punto de explotar y que se quejaba como si la estuvieran matando¡ no podía ser más obvio que era lo que los había llevado allí!

Pero tampoco tenía tiempo para que a ese cretino le llegara la iluminación y se diera cuenta solo que era lo que quería así que mejor se lo dijo;

- Esta mujer está a punto de tener al niño, y me dijo que aquí sabrían que hacer así que mejor dígame donde debo llevarla para que la ayuden.

El cretino pareció algo asustado y señaló hacia el fondo del edificio dijo;

- la las salas de de matterrnidas e estan al fondo.

Tarado.

El resto de las puertas eran tan débiles como la primera y afortunadamente para cuando llegó al fondo del edificio la mujer parecía sentirse mejor de momento, así que cuando llegó a donde había un poco de humanos que se imaginó se dedicaban a ayudar en momentos como ese ella se hizo cargo de decirles que era lo que los había llevado allí, dio el nombre de su médico y les ordenó que lo llamaran y alguna de las mujeres que se encontraban allí que le dio la impresión era la jefe de las demás la guió hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraban cerca para ayudarla a que se fuera alistando para tener a su hijo.

Sabía que ya su función había terminado, pero a pesar de lo que le decía su sentido común no podía apartarse de allí hasta que estuviera seguro que todo había salido bien y que tanto su hijo como su mujer no estaban en peligro.

Luego de un rato dejó de sentir que la mujer estuviera demasiado preocupada, de hecho la sentía, relajada, cosa que lo tranquilizó a él lo suficiente como para observar los alrededores, había un grupo de humanos en la pared contraria a donde él se encontraba que no dejaban de mirarlo y sonreírle, solo esperaba que no trataran de acercarse para congeniar, al poco tiempo llegó la anciana que fue adonde Bulma se encontraba y luego llegó un hombre al cual la anciana se acercó y luego de hablar algo con ella se le acercó y se presentó;

-Buenas, soy el Dr. Maki, el médico de su esposa, apenas termine el Dr. Lee de poner la epidural procederemos a realizar la cesárea, desgraciadamente cuando no es un parto vaginal no se le suele permitir al padre que esté en la operación, pero apenas nazca el bebé una enfermera se lo enseñará.

En realidad nunca había estado muy interesado por estar ya fuera en la operación que le había explicado la mujer le iban a practicar para sacar al niño y mucho menos en un parto vaginal, eso sí que le parecía horrible, pero ya que ese hombre era el responsable de que todo saliera bien y estaba seguro que su hijo al ser medio sayayin estaba más que preparado para su venida al mundo mejor le advirtió que debía asegurarse de que a ella no le sucediera nada malo.

No estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo ante nadie, pero sentía temor de que algo malo le sucediera y perderla para siempre.

-El niño está bien, usted tenga cuidado de que no le pase nada a la madre.

Al decirle eso le miró directamente a los ojos y por la actitud del hombre se dio cuenta de que este había entendido perfectamente la amenaza en sus palabras.

Bien.

Pasó algún tiempo desde cuando tanto Bulma como su médico se encerraron en la habitación donde nacería su hijo, desgraciadamente tanto la anciana como el anciano se habían hecho presentes en ese lugar y ella no dejaba de hablar incesantemente, afortunadamente no con él, sino con cualquier humano que pasara por allí, le llamaba mucho la atención que siempre encontrara quien le pusiera atención.

Por su parte prefirió recostarse a la pared y cerrar los ojos concentrándose en Bulma y en sus sensaciones, tal parecía que todo iba bien, pues ella parecía estar bien a pesar de que podía sentir algo de ansiedad, luego de un rato sintió que ella se relajaba y luego se sentía alegre, se imaginó que ya su hijo había nacido.

Efectivamente poco tiempo después una mujer salió de la habitación donde estaba Bulma con un bulto en brazos, la anciana apenas la vio se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a lanzar grititos de alegría y a llorar, supuso que de la emoción.

Tanta emotividad lo enfermaba pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

A continuación la anciana que ahora cargaba a su hijo se le acercó para que pudiera mirarlo, era muy pequeño, la verdad era que él nunca había estado cerca de ninguna criatura recién nacida y nunca le había interesado averiguar como serían, era tan...

Humano.

Su cabello, sus ojos, no había nada en él que dijera que era sayayin a simple vista, aunque su ki era definitivamente más fuerte que el de cualquier otra persona presente con excepción de él mismo, la naturaleza era sabia y con esas características podría confundirse con cualquiera en ese planeta si lo deseaba.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando la mujer que había salido con el niño llamando su atención le preguntó si habían pensado como nombrarlo.

Nunca había hablado de eso con la madre, pero ahora que se tocaba el tema supuso que nombrarlo Vegeta también no sería apropiado, ya no existía Vegetasei como para nombrarlo heredero de un planeta inexistente, que era lo que significaba su nombre, sería como una burla a su pueblo ahora extinto, pero podía darle un nombre que recordara su origen, un nombre de su mitología, el nombre de un guerrero famoso que empezó a hacer de una tribu un imperio, un nombre que hablara de un nuevo inicio para su pueblo, de manera que mirando al niño que cargaba la anciana le dijo a esa mujer;

-Su nombre es Trunks.

La mujer que en algún momento había ido por unos papeles para llenar lo miró con una expresión de confusión y le preguntó;

-¿ Cómo se deletrea?

Él era muy bueno aprendiendo idiomas nuevos y de hecho podía hablar una gran cantidad, pero escribirlos y saber el nombre con el que llamaban a los diferentes símbolos era otra cosa, un tanto más difícil y estando ocupado entrenando eso era lo último que hubiera pensado aprender.

Afortunadamente la anciana pareció darse cuenta del problema y ella le contestó a la mujer.

Volvió de nuevo su atención a su hijo, Trunks , y se sorprendió por su deseo de acercar su mano a él para tocarlo por primera vez, cuando lo estaba haciendo de entre la ropa que lo envolvía salió una pequeña cola que le aferró el brazo, era sedosa y suave como había sido la suya, aunque de un color equivocado para un sayayin, pero definitivamente la cola de un sayayin, durante un momento sintió orgullo por la promesa de renacer para su raza materializada en su hijo, pero luego recordó que en ese mundo ya no existía una luna que justificara el tener durante la mayor parte del tiempo una debilidad como podía ser la cola, algo que podía causar su perdición y en caso que de repente se pusiera en contacto con un satélite que emitiera los rayos capaces de provocar su transformación, al no haberse entrenado en presencia de una luna podía ser peligroso para él mismo y para sus aliados.

Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer por el bien de su hijo y aferrando la pequeña cola con su mano la separó del cuerpo de su hijo.

Las dos mujeres lanzaron un grito ahogado y el niño empezó a llorar, así que usando su lazo mental con él trató de tranquilizarlo y luego de un momento pareció entender razones y se durmió en brazos de la anciana.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír mientras miraba a su hijo y le susurraba;

- bienvenido, Trunks el guerrero.

-

-

* * *

- 

**¡Hola!, ya solo me falta la versión de Bulma para acabar este fic, espero que ustedes lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo y que dado que ya les queda pocas oportunidades para variar la historia con sus comentarios me hagan saber que opinan.**

**Anibal, bueno, si , este es el Dr Maki Seto, primo de el Dr Maki Gero. ja ja, luna enamorada, si, el pobre doc estará deseando que Trunks sea hijo único y espero que hayas podido descansar, J.J Amy, si, hay momentos en que no hay tiempo más que para sacar lo urgente, pero no te preocupes, ese tiempo pasa y ya pronto vas a estar deleitandonos con más de tus historias, Elena, que pena, no entendí que me querías decir porque como que tu comentario no subió bien, a mi tambien me ha pasado, KaTt, no te preocupes, entiendo que no siempre se puedan subir comentarios aunque agradezco mucho que se tomen la molestia de hacerlos y pondré la historia del nacimiento de Bra con el mismo pobre doctor en mi lista de historias por hacer, himeko.hoshi, me hubieran matado si pongo a Vegeta demasiado sutil y quíen no le haría ojitos a Vegeta ;p, dayanarod, si, al final a mi también me gustó haber puesto a un personaje diferente, pero si hubiera puesto a alguien como el Dr House no creo que Vegeta hubiera podido cumplir con su promesa de no matar humanos, jaja, Langley, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capítulo también te guste, steya briefs, espero que este capítulo te haya despejado la duda de porqué Vegeta le arranca la cola a Trunks, pero si te parece que debería ampliar dejame saberlo.**

**Muchísimas gracias, me gusta tanto o más saber lo que opinan que escribir los capítulos.**

**Besitos.**

**XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	22. Bulma , nacimiento de Trunks

* * *

**Hola! durante un rato me pregunté si el Universo no quería que terminara este capítulo, primero mi compu, no estoy muy segura porqué me lo borró cuando iba como por la mitad y tuve que empezar de nuevo y luego cuando estaba subiendo una versión editada el sitio se fué y me dejó como por media hora sin saber si el trabajo del día se me había perdido, esa vez no, pero toda la última parte tuve que escribirla dos veces por eso y me dá la impresión que me había quedado mejor la primera vez.**

**Pero bueno, aquí está la versión de Bulma que por supuesto no es un personaje imaginado por mí sinó por el gran Akira Toriyama, el cual estoy segura que aunque yo no pusiera esto igual no perdería su tiempo tratando de demandarme por el poco dinero que yo posea. **

* * *

- 

Bulma nacimiento de trunks

-

- 

Estaba sentada en la cama sosteniendo su abdomen con una mano y un pequeño reloj en la otra cuando Vegeta entrò en la habitaciòn y con algo de preocupacion en su voz le preguntó lo que sucedía;

-¿Bulma, sucede algo malo?

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y húmedos y con una voz que apenas le salía, señal en ella de que las cosas estaban más fuera de control de lo que parecía le respondió;

-el bebé ya va a nacer.

-Pero todavía faltan semanas para la fecha que dijiste, debe ser otra cosa.

Ella dejò de sentir el miedo que había tenido y en vez de eso empezò a sentir una furia terrible¡què hombre tan insensible!, ella no iba a inventar una mentira de ese calibre, por lo que sin poder evitarlo le hizo saber que ese no era momento para juegos;

-SI TE DIGO QUE YA ES HORA ES PORQUE YA ES HORA, AGHH!!!

¡$?#&"!!!

El se acercó con cuidado a donde ella estaba agachada sobre sí misma sosteniendo su abdomen y tocando su cabeza para llamar su atención le dijo:

-voy a llamar a la anciana, imagino que ella sabrá que hacen ustedes en estos casos.

Bulma lo miró de nuevo con ojos húmedos y aferrándose a su brazo no lo dejó marchar;

-no, no te vayas, alcanza mi teléfono, la voy a llamar desde aquí para que ella se vaya al hospital con algo de ropa para el bebé y para mí pero me siento tan mal que creo que es mejor que tú me lleves volando para llegar más rápido, sino con mi suerte voy a tener al bebé aquí mismo y tú vas a tener que hacer de partero.

Tal parecìa que una amenaza de ese tipo era exactamente lo que necesitaba para para hacer que se moviera rápido, pues tal pareciò que él se horrorizò y ella supuso que tenìa toda la intensiòn de hacer todo lo necesario para evitar que algo asì ocurriera.

Cinco segundos más tarde le había alcanzado el teléfono a través del cual llamó a su madre y le dio indicaciones acerca de lo que debía hacer y llevar y treinta segundos después estaba cargandola para despegar desde el balcón cuando de nuevo empezó a revolcarse del dolor.

Mejor que se diera prisa.

Afortunadamente le habìa indicado con tiempo a Vegeta donde quedaba el hospital y por cual puerta podìa entrar màs ràpidamente al ala de maternidad y en menos de dos minutos se encontró frente a la puerta de ese lugar, pero ella seguìa sintiendo un dolor como el que nunca habìa sentido y este duraba cada vez màs tiempo y se volvìa cada vez màs frecuente por lo que no podìa màs que quejarse y tratar de encogerse a pesar del consuelo que sentìa al estar en los brazos de Vegeta.

El no parecìa dispuesto a perder el tiempo abriendo puertas de manera delicada, eso nunca fue su estilo y en este momento de todas maneras eso hubiera sido lo último que tendría la intención de tratar de cambiarle, así que llegando a la entrada del edificio se comportò tal y como era èl y entró lo más pronto que pudo pateando las puertas, las cuales obviamente se cayeron apenas las tocó.

Cuando cayó ese primer obstáculo rápidamente un guarda de seguridad se les acercó para saber que se les ofrecía.

Eran un hombre cargando a una mujer que parecía a punto de explotar y que se quejaba como si la estuvieran matando¡ no podía ser más obvio que era lo que los había llevado allí!

Pero aunque a ella el dolor ya le habìa disminuido mucho y por lo tanto empezaba a recuperar su cabeza frìa, Vegeta por el contrario parecìa a punto de entrar en un ataque histèrico por lo que le rugió al pobre hombre;

- ESTA MUJER ESTÀ A PUNTO DE TENER AL NIÑO, Y ME DIJO QUE AQUÌ SABRÌAN QUE HACER ASÌ QUE MEJOR DÌGAME DONDE DEBO LLEVARLA PARA QUE LA AYUDEN.

El guarda pareció algo asustado y señaló hacia el fondo del edificio dijo;

- la las sa salas de de matterrnidas e estan al fondo.

El resto de las puertas tenìan tan poco que hacer contra la fuerza de Vegeta como la primera y afortunadamente para cuando llegó al fondo del edificio donde estaban las salas de maternidad ella ya se sentìa bien y se hizo cargo de decirles a las enfermeras que se encontraban allì que era lo que los había llevado a ese lugar, dio el nombre de su médico y les pidiò que lo llamaran .

A una de las enfermeras que se encontraban allí ya la habìa conocido en una de sus visitas de control prenatal pues trabajaba con su mèdico y la guió hacia una de las habitaciones que se encontraban cerca para ayudarla a que se fuera alistando para tener a su hijo.

No pudo evitar volver su vista a Vegeta, este una vez que la hubo entregado a alguien en vez de irse ràpidamente de ese lugar se buscó un lugar para recostarse contra una de las paredes y cruzando los brazos pareciò resignarse a esperar.

Bulma en algùn momento habìa pensado que le corresponderìa a su padre el llevarla al hospital cuando llegara el momento de tener a su bebè y que Vegeta se dignarìa a conocer a su hijo cuando ella regresara con èl a la casa.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza por Vegeta, pues sabìa que las experiencias que habìa tenido toda su vida empezando desde su infancia le hacìan imposible bajar la guardia y dejar que la gente se enterara de que tenìa un corazòn capaz de sentir amor y a la misma vez sentìa algo de orgullo al saber que era ella la ùnica persona a la que dejaba que conociera ese secreto.

Le era evidente que si alguno de sus amigos hubiera estado presente èl se hubiera comportado como un bastardo insensible al que no le importaba para nada el bienestar de su mujer y su hijo , aunque por dentro estuviera enfermo de la preocupaciòn.

Pero afortunadamente nadie màs se encontraba y èl se quedarìa esperando a pesar de que su funciòn habìa terminado hasta que se convenciera de que tanto ella como su bebè no estaban en peligro.

Poco tiempo después Bulma ya habìa conversado con su anestesiòlogo y èl le habìa administrado alguna cosa que le ayudo a sentirse mejor y le colocò la epidural que le quitò los dolores y se dispuso a esperar a que la terminaran de preparar, mientras tanto se puso a conversar alegremente de cosas sin importancia con el personal para hacer pasar el tiempo que le faltaba para que ya naciera su bebè, luego de un momento en que su mèdico llegó al igual que todos los que tenían que estar en su cesárea esta inició.

Ella no tenía ningún dolor en ese momento aunque si tenía algunas sensaciones acerca lo que estaba pasando, podía sentir que algo se movía dentro de ella, posiblemente el ginecólogo tratando de sacar a su bebé, el cual curiosamente estaba muy tranquilo, luego de un ratito escuchó a un bebé llorar.

Su bebé.

Vegeta Tercero Briefs, o un número mayor, luego tendría que preguntar.

Miró al anestesiólogo que estaba cerca de su cabeza y vió en sus ojos algo como asombro, y toda la gente allí estaba muy silenciosa con exepción del bebé, así que temiendo que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo pidió que le enseñaran a su hijo.

Vió que todos se miraron entre sí, luego de algunos segundos el neonatólogo le acercó al bebé mientras la operación continuaba, era el más hermoso niño al que hubiera visto nunca, era rosado y pequeño, y al acercárselo a su cara para que ella le diera un beso abrió un poco los ojos dejando entrever unos hermosos ojos azules.

Estaba luchando contra la emoción que le causaba verlo por primera vez cuando el neonatólogo separandolo un poco de ella lo descubrió para que lo mirara bien, en eso vió una pequeña cola como la que había tenido Goku cuando era niño, solo que de un suave color lila como su cabello y se dió cuenta que posiblemente eso era lo que tenía a todos alli tan preocupados, casi sintió ganas de reir, seguramente Vegeta se sentiría muy orgulloso porque eso lo delataba como un sayayin.

Se moría de las ganas de que él lo viera así que les pidió que sacaran al bebé para que sus padres y marido lo conocieran.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver sus caras.

Y sonriendo mientras sacaban al bebé y ella se hundía en un suave sueño inducido por algún medicamento, ya que no era tan necesario que estuviera despierta ahora que ya había nacido su bebé, se dejó caer en la inconciencia por un rato.

* * *

Algún tiempo después, no estaba segura cuanto, se encontró en la habitación en donde descansaría hasta que le dieran de alta, y haciendole señas a una enfermera preguntó si le llevarían a su bebé donde ella estaba. 

La mujer parecía algo preocupada y le dijo;

-eh, sí, al pequeño Trunks lo están terminando de revisar y luego se lo traeremos.

-¿Trunks?

La mujer abrió un poco sus ojos y como disculpandose le respondió;

-si, su esposo dijo que ese sería su nombre, supusimos que usted estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Trunks no era un nombre muy común, aunque parecía uno adecuado para su excéntrica familia, se preguntaba si Vegeta lo había escogido por eso o si había alguna razon saya para ese nombre, pero en todo caso le gustaba, aunque le gustaba mucho más que Vegeta hubiera demostrado tanto interés como para ser él quien nombrara a su hijo.

-si, claro, es que todavía me siento un poco atontada.

La enfermera le preguntó si alguna vez había cuidado de algún bebé recien nacido, Bulma lo pensó un poco, la verdad era que nunca había tenido que cuidar de ningún niño a no ser Goku cuando lo acababa de conocer, y aunque le había ayudado con su baño él ya no era un bebé en ese tiempo, así que tuvo que reconocer que no tenía ninguna experiencia.

Afortunadamente la enfermera pasó un rato dándole una clase magistral de los cuidados perinatales y de lo que una madre primeriza debía y no debía hacer.

Estaba tratando de digerir toda esa información cuando otra de las encargadas de los recién nacidos entró a la habitación empujando una cuna en la que venía su bebé, Trunks.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonreir al corregirse ella misma, tenía que acostumbrarse a no llamar simplemente bebé a su hijo.

Se acercó a él, estaba enrrollado en una de las cobijitas celestes que su madre había traído para que lo cobijara mientras estaban alli y levantandolo suavemente acercó su cara a la cabecita de su hijo e inspiró profundamente permitiendo que su aroma la llenara, en ese momento Trunks logró liberar una de las manitas que tenía atrapadas dentro de la cobija y la agitó cerca de la cara de Bulma la cual tomó la suave manita entre la suya.

Pocas veces en su vida recordaba haberse sentido tan feliz.

La enfermera que le había hablado de los cuidados de un recién nacido le dijo que ya era hora de cambiar los pañales y que si le parecía podía quedarse con ella mientras Bulma lo hacía y de esa manera podría despejar cualquier duda que tuviera.

¡Sí, por favor!.

Todo iba maravillosamente cuando Bulma advirtió que su hijo ya no poseía su cola, en ese momento se sintió furiosa¡como alguien había osado extirpar una parte de su hijo sin su consentimiento!, seguramente habrían creído que era una monstruosidad. Eso era algo que no tenía perdón, todavía recordaba lo mucho que Gokú siendo niño había apreciado su cola, lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y eso que aún no sabía que era sayayin.

¡Ahora ni había luna como para que la cola pudiera poner en peligro al mundo!

-¿QUÉ PASÓ CON LA COLA DE MI HIJO?

Trunks que había estado adormilado hasta el momento al oír su alarido despertó y se puso a llorar, la verdad es que ella también tenía ganas de hacerlo.

La enfermera rápidamente terminó de cambiar al bebé y envolviendolo de nuevo se lo entregó a la madre diciéndole;

-No sabe cómo lo lamento, pero el responsable no fue nadie del hospital y todo pasó muy rápido como para poder impedirlo...

Bulma tuvo la impresión de que la mujer le iba a decir algo terrible por lo mucho que evidentemente le estaba costando ponerlo en palabras, así que abrazando a su hijo y tratando de consolarlo miró a la mujer y más calmada le dijo;

-por favor, dígame que pasó.

La mujer suspiró sonoramente y dejó salir de una vez:

-fue su esposo, él se la quitó.

Otra vez Bulma se quedaba sin saber que pensar acerca del comportamiento de Vegeta, y aunque Trunks ya se había calmado ella no pudo evitar que una lágrima bajara por su mejilla.

¿Porqué lo había hecho, era muy humano, no quería reconocerlo cómo su heredero, fué por eso que no le quiso poner su nombre también?

Pero no tenía más opción que esperar a volver a casa para averiguarlo...

* * *

**No me maten, quise dejar este capítulo ahí para que la última escena del fic sea de la familia entera, además le hace bueno a Bulma aprender a tener un poco de paciencia. **

**Shadir, es cómo una venganza por lo que escribí, pero de verdad creí que iba a perder el capítulo y de nuevo tengo que dar reconocimiento a J.J.Amy por la idea de Vegeta dando nombre a Trunks y arrancándole la cola, Langley , lo bueno de los fanfics es que cada uno puede tener una versión de como sucedieron los hechos y a pesar de ser muchos muy diferentes entre sí, al menos yo suelo disfrutar mucho leyendolos, me da la impresión de que tienes bastante claro de cómo te gustaría describir las cosas y me gustaría mucho que algún día lo compartieras con la demás gente que en algún momento nos tiramos al agua y decidimos escribir nuestras ideas, siempre hay campo para uno más, avísame cuando lo hagas me gustaría montones leerte y como siempre agradezco mucho tu opinión, dayanarod, ja ja, la lista de capítulos por hacer cada vez es más grande, pero créeme que tengo toda la intensión de por lo menos hacer algunas historias más en este universo¡me divierto tanto!,lunaenamorada, si encuentro dos así te lo hago saber, porque obviamente si encuentro uno me lo quedo yo, ja ja, espero que hagas lo mismo por mï ;) , Elisabpshady, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es lindo saber de la gente que sigue la historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias! **

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	23. Bulma, Trunks 3 días

* * *

**Ya casi a punto de terminar esta historia vuelvo a agradecer a Akira Toriyama por haber creado Dragon Ball Z de donde tantos tomamos personajes prestados para desarrollar nuestra imaginación **

* * *

-

-Bulma trunks tres días-

-

- 

Tres días después de su cesárea le dieron de alta del hospital junto con Trunks, habían sido días tranquilos en que las enfermeras y su madre le ayudaron a acostumbrarse a su nueva situación de madre y le enseñaron mucho de lo que le faltaba saber para cuidar de un bebé recién nacido.

Quien lo hubiera dicho, ni ella misma hubiera podido pronosticar un año antes que a esas alturas ella tendría un bebé propio.

Miraba a su hijo y sentía que el corazón se le expandía, y sentía también muchísimo orgullo de darle un heredero a su corporación, ojalá Vegeta hubiera sentido el mismo orgullo.

Tanto su madre como su padre estaban con ella cada día en las horas de visita por lo que se había sentido acompañada, también Yamcha había ido a conocer al bebé y le había llevado flores a ella, además muchas de las compañías con las que hacían negocios habían enviado regalos y felicitaciones.

Pero Vegeta no se había dignado en acercarse desde el día en que Trunks había nacido.

Por supuesto había preguntado a su madre por él, y ella le había comentado que Vegeta seguía con su rutina de entrenamiento como siempre.

Le dijo que él había mandado saludos y que estaba deseoso de que regresara a la casa.

Bulma sabía que era mentira, seguramente su madre estaba inventando lo que ella quería que hubiera sucedido sin tomar en cuenta lo mucho que ella conocía a ese troglodita y que sabía que él jamás diría algo así.

Y a pesar de que no le quedaba duda de que su madre había tenido la mejor de las intenciones al decir esa mentira, esta le hizo sentir peor acerca de la verdad.

De esa manera de nuevo se encontró en su casa, obviamente llevada desde el hospital por sus padres, con su hijo en brazos.

Vegeta no salió de su entrenamiento para recibirla lo cual le molestó mucho¡ qué clase de cretino insensible!, podía medio entender que no hubiera ido a verla a las horas de visita al hospital, después de todo era muy evidente que él trataba de evitar el contacto con la mayor parte de los humanos hasta el punto de que si no lo conociera hubiera pensado que tenía una timidez enfermiza.

¡Pero no salir a recibirla cuando llegaba a la casa con su hijo era imperdonable!

Ya estaba algo entrada la tarde y su madre se había encargado de arreglar el pequeño moisés en el que se acostaría al pequeño Trunks, y la nueva abuela había preparado un maravilloso recibimiento para el nuevo miembro de la familia con globos y pancartas y una gran cena para Bulma, la cual al decir verdad hubiera preferido un pequeño refrigerio y refugiarse en su cuarto, pero sabía que si decía que prefería hacer eso su madre se hubiera sentido muy triste y ahora que ella era madre también de repente se sentía más en deuda con ella.

El pequeño Trunks estaba dormido en la pequeña cunita de transporte por lo que decidió dejarlo allí a su lado mientras comía algo con su familia.

Su madre estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando Vegeta se dignó a acercarse para la cena sin ser llamado, claro, seguramente estaba muriendo del hambre porque su madre se había ido desde temprano para ayudarla a preparar al bebé para la salida del hospital y para cuidarlo mientras ella firmaba los papeles.

Vio como se acercaba como si ella nunca se hubiera ido al hospital y le dirigió tan solo una discreta mirada a su hijo antes de sentarse a comer.

Bulma tenía una lucha interna entre si empezar la batalla ahí mismo o esperar a que sus padres se retiraran, decisiones, decisiones...

Su madre decidió por ella al empezar a servir la comida y hacer un recuento exhaustivo de todo lo que se había hecho ese día en el hospital y de todo lo que había hecho Trunks, posiblemente de manera más exhaustiva de lo que hubiera podido hacerlo ella misma, lo único que le faltó fue decir cuantas veces había movido las pestañas.

Vegeta comía en silencio, alzando la vista tan solo de vez en cuando y observando ya fuera a su madre que tenía al frente o al bebé que tenía al lado, Bulma que se encontraba al otro lado de su hijo y no podía evitar sonreír al oír las historias entusiastas de su madre haciendo parecer la cosa más interesante cualquier pequeño movimiento que su nieto hubiera hecho por primera vez.

Que bueno que Trunks tenía a alguien aparte de ella en quien despertara tal devoción.

Dejando de lado por un instante el enojo que sentía por Vegeta lo observó un momento y sintió un extraño sentimiento de orgullo, pues a pesar de que era evidente que Trunks había sacado los ojos y el cabello Briefs nadie podría negar que era hijo de Vegeta, tenía su estructura ósea a pesar de estar redondeado con la grasa de bebé y curiosamente su hijo que había despertado de su siesta miraba a su padre con interés y hacía suaves gorjeos tratando de llamar su atención.

Bulma estaba ida mirando a su hijo y pensando lo injusta que era la vida y que tan rápido aprendería su hijo a que era inútil tratar de sacar de Vegeta un poco de atención estando en publico cuando vio interrumpir su campo visual la mano de su amadísimo "esposo" donde le daba a su bebé un pedazo de carne casi cruda que su madre preparaba especialmente para él.

Se hizo lanzada sobre su hijo para protegerlo de morir asfixiado a los tres días de nacido por un pedazo de bistec y luego de lanzar el pedazo de carne al suelo de un manotazo ya no pudo evitar que la frustración reprimida saliera con toda la fuerza de sus aún inestables hormonas;

- ¡VEGETA¿QUÉ HACES?,¡ PUEDES MATAR AL NIÑO DÁNDOLE ESO!

Vegeta por supuesto la miró como si estuviera loca y agachándose un poco desde su silla alcanzó la carne del suelo y de nuevo se la dio a Trunks que con una rapidez sorprendente se la metió a la boca antes de que su madre pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Bulma sintió donde sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que sentía donde sus padres se retiraban discretamente de esa escena.

Como era posible que Vegeta hiciera eso, no solo le daba un pedazo de carne a su bebé recién nacido sino que le daba uno del suelo, buscando en su garganta las palabras que se agolpaban allí Bulma miró a Trunks que con un entusiasmo increíble chupaba la carne con mucha más coordinación de la que le correspondería a esa edad.

También se veía muy complacido.

Estaba sumamente extrañada por el comportamiento tan poco humano de su hijo cuando escuchó a Vegeta que como comentándole que el día estaba nublado mientras se disponía a seguir comiendo le dijo;

- él necesita carne desde pequeño, sino podría tener problemas, lo ideal sería buscar algún animal de sangre caliente y dejar que se lo metiera a la boca apenas cazado, sin lavar ni nada, pero supongo que eso sería demasiado para ti, y por lo feliz que se ve me imagino que será evidente para ti a pesar de tu reacción que es más sayayin de lo que parece.

Si, se veía feliz, y no parecía que fuera a ahogarse con ese pedazo de carne en el futuro cercano, de hecho se veía tan a gusto que el caldo rojo le resbalaba por el puñito cerrado y las mejillas y le daba la apariencia de un pequeño vampiro.

Efectivamente era más sayayin de lo que parecía a simple vista, pero eso le llevó a recordar las dudas iniciales que tenía con el comportamiento de Vegeta;

- te parece muy sayayin como para casi matarme del susto al darle ese pedazo de carne antes de explicarme nada, pero no como para darle tu nombre o permitirle conservar su cola.

Vegeta dejó de comer y levantó la vista mirándola con extrañeza y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada pues de repente se sentía rechazada y pequeña, muy pronto sintió la mano de Vegeta en su barbilla que con suavidad levantaba para hacer que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él.

-ya deberías saber que yo no haría nada para dañarlo, y para mí algunas cosas me parecen tan evidentes como para ti otras que a mí me parecen una locura, siempre puedes preguntar cuando me veas haciendo algo que no te explicas. En cuanto al nombre siempre se le puede cambiar, no creo que se haya acostumbrado a el todavía, pero¿qué sentido tiene nombrarlo heredero de un planeta que ya no existe?, eso quiere decir Vegeta, y en cuanto a la cola, le volverá a crecer dentro de unos años, cuando el pueda decidir si quiere un punto débil tan evidente, dado que de nada sirve en una batalla pues no hay luna, de momento como sus cuidadores nos toca decidir y dado que tu nunca has tenido cola no sabes lo que es, por lo tanto supuse que la decisión me tocaría a mi y mientras más pronto se desprendiera de ella era mejor. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

No, ya no tenía más preguntas.

Terminaron de comer mientras ella hablaba de su experiencia teniendo a Trunks y lo que había hecho en esos días en el hospital y luego de eso él por supuesto se fue a entrenar de nuevo mientras ella subía a su habitación a descansar con su hijo.

Durante la noche se levantó varias veces a alimentar a Trunks, afortunadamente a pesar de ser un bebé tan poco común no la lastimaba cuando le daba de comer y de hecho ella se sentía muy bien al sentir su pequeña boca en su pecho.

Estaba en eso cuando sintió a Vegeta asomarse sobre su hombro y luego dar la vuelta para ponerse frente a ellos, parecía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada mientras ella terminaba de alimentar a su hijo y luego de sacarle el cólico y sentía como se adormecía en sus brazos le preguntó a Vegeta que la miraba de una manera extraña;

-¿quieres cargarlo?

Vegeta pareció salir de un trance y levantándose de donde estaba acuclillado frente a ellos se retiró unos pasos y cruzando los brazos le preguntó;

- ¿vienes a la cama ya?

¡Que hombre tan romántico se fue a conseguir!

-si, Vegeta, dame un momento para ponerlo en el moisés.

Cuando se levantó de la mecedora que había puesto en su cuarto para dar de mamar al bebé para ponerlo en su camita se dio cuenta que Vegeta se puso detrás de ella y dándole un suave abrazo mientras aún tenía en brazos a Trunks le dijo con una voz ronca y suave;

-volveré más tarde, voy a entrenar un rato más.

Y cuando ella se volvió para agradecer su demostración de afecto tan solo se encontró con la cortina del balcón que se movía suavemente con el viento de la noche.

-

-

* * *

**Ahora si es cierto que me acerco al final de esta historia, después de esto sólo me falta la versión de Vegeta, es raro, estoy deseosa de terminarla porque ya quiero pasar a otra¿cual?, todavía no lo tengo decidido.**

**Elena, bueno, supongo que Trunks no nació ponchado porque es medio sayayin y espero que lo que hizo Bulma te haya gustado, Dayanarod, no sé si este final del lado de Bulma haya sido de tu agrado pero traté de hacerlo de familia feliz sin salirme de los personajes y en cuanto a mi ordenador se ha estado portando muy bien ultimamente luego de las últimas tortas, pero es que aunque me haga trastadas tengo que seguir porque me dá miedo que se me olviden las ideas, luna enamorada, si, ja ja, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y muchas gracias por ser tan persistente al ponerme tus comentarios, y Langley, tengo que reconocer que aún ahora a mí en lo personal me daría verguenza que alguno de mis amigos en la vida cotidiana leyeran alguna de mis historias, sabiendo que las escribí yo, por eso no he escrito nada en mi profile y mi nombre aquí no tiene nada que ver con mi nombre real, se que es tonto pero siento que eso me hace escribir más libremente, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo en este fic y espero que cuando escriba otro me dejes saber también que opinas.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Espero sus comentarios pues ya el próximo es el último capítulo. **

** Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


	24. Vegeta, Trunks 3 dias

* * *

- 

**Ya siendo esta la última entrega de este fanfic por última vez, que ya me tiene harta estarlo diciendo, digo que Dragon ball z pertenece a Akira Toriyama, quien si no hubiera querido que escribieramos de sus personajes nunca hubiera tratado de hacerlos tan populares.**

**-**

* * *

- 

-Vegeta trunks tres días-

-

- 

Habìan pasado tres dìas desde que Bulma se habìa ido al edificio que tenìan los humanos para tener a su hijo.

Esos habìan sido dìas tranquilos en la casa pues la anciana solìa salir desde temprano para acompanar a su hija y ayudarle con el cuidado de su nieto, segùn le habìa oido comentar.

Por su parte èl habìa aprovechado para reponer un poco el sueño atrasado y para entrenar con màs ahìnco ahora que el tiempo que les quedaba antes de la llegada de la amenaza de la que hablò el muchacho del futuro casi se habìa agotado.

Le daba algo de tranquilidad el saber que ya hacìa meses habìa alcanzado el nivel de super sayayin y por lo tanto ya se habìa acostumbrado a manejar su cuerpo en esa forma, pero el muchacho ese tambièn podìa transformarse y les habìa informado que a pesar de eso Kakarotto habìa muerto al igual que todos los demàs gusanos inservibles, y èl mismo, dejando a Bulma sola para enfrentar un infierno.

El muchacho jamàs habìa hablado de su hijo, suponìa que tambièn habìa muerto.

Vegeta a pesar de que no se arrepentìa de su uniòn con la mujer y de haber procreado con ella un hijo sabìa que habìa sido realmente estùpido al hacerlo en esa època tan peligrosa y no podìa dejar de sentirse culpable al no haber prevenido que algo asì sucediera.

De manera que hizo lo ùnico que podìa hacer y se dedicò a entrenar por todo el tiempo que le quedara para tratar de minimizar los daños que sus acciones habìan creado.

Era afortunado que la anciana no estuviera en la casa para que no lo interrumpiera, ni èl podìa comer tan a menudo como esa mujer pretendìa, aunque al irse sì se aseguraba de dejarle toda la comida que pudiera necesitar, ademàs tenìa que reconocer que tenìa buenas ideas como el de decir que le dirìa a Bulma que èl le mandaba saludos, cosa que la verdad no se le habìa ocurrido, despuès de todo el podìa sentirla y sabìa que estaba bien, pero suponìa que serìa una costumbre humana y que la anciana habìa sido cortes al comentarlo.

Lo que fuera por hacer feliz a una y alejar a la otra.

De esa manera Bulma regresò a la casa traìda por sus padres, con su hijo en brazos.

Vegeta no salió de su entrenamiento cuando ella llegò, aunque se morìa de ganas, pero ya estarìa con ella màs tarde en la noche y cuando fueran a cenar, pues la anciana habìa organizado una de esas cenas festivas que a los los humanos parecìan gustar tanto y èl deseaba ahorrar el poco tiempo que le quedaba libre de su entrenamiento para estar a solas **con ella**, no con ella y con los ancianos, pues sabìa que una vez que llegaran los androides y hasta que terminara esa batalla èl regresarìa completamente a su modo guerrero y su atenciòn estarìa unicamente fija en sus enemigos.

Siglos de luchas habìan hecho a su raza asì, le gustara o no.

Esperaba que Bulma demostrara un poco de sentido comùn en ese momento y se marchara lejos de la batalla, pues èl no estarìa en condiciones de protegerla.

Bueno, ella era una mujer muy inteligente, no tenìa que preocuparse por eso.

Luego de un rato decidiò que como ya habìa entrenado intensamente todo el dìa podìa premiarse acercàndose al comedor sin ser llamado, sentìa muchos deseos de ver a Bulma.

Con el niño no sabìa como sentirse o comportarse, la idea de que talvez su hijo no sobreviviera le hacìa temer encariñarse con èl, aunque no fuera intensionalmente y aunque èl mismo pudiera no sobrevivir tampoco.

Además no tenía una figura paterna muy clara como para seguirla de ejemplo.

Vio como ella ya estaba sentada en la mesa como si esos dìas en que no estubo no hubieran pasado, eso le gustaba, todo seguìa siendo igual que siempre, todo estaba todavìa bien, y su hijo dormìa placidamente en una pequeña cama que estaba colocada entre su silla y la de ella.

La anciana empezò a servir la comida y a hacer un recuento exhaustivo de todo lo que se había hecho ese día en el hospital y de todo lo que había hecho Trunks, lo único que le faltó fue decir cuantas veces había movido las pestañas.

Vegeta comía en silencio, alzando la vista tan solo de vez en cuando y observando ya fuera a la anciana que tenía al frente o al bebé que tenía al lado, Bulma sonreía al oír las historias entusiastas de su madre que quería hacer parecer la cosa más interesante cualquier pequeño movimiento que su nieto hubiera hecho por primera vez.

Que bueno que Trunks tenía a alguien aparte de ellas que evitara que lo hecharan a perder con tanta devoción.

Dejando de lado por un instante el temor que sentía por el futuro de su hijo lo observó un momento y sintió un extraño sentimiento de orgullo, pues a pesar de que era evidente que Trunks había sacado los ojos y el cabello de su madre nadie podría negar que tambièn era su hijo, tenía su estructura ósea a pesar de estar redondeado con la grasa de bebé y curiosamente su hijo que había despertado de su siesta lo miraba con interés y hacía suaves sonidos tratando de llamar su atención.

Vegeta mirando los ojos de su hijo pudo ver porquè, tenìa hambre, y al mirar la carne que Vegeta no dejaba de llevarse a la boca por supuesto que le parecía digno de atención, despues de todo lo que su madre estaba comiendo del otro lado era ese pasto verde que ella llamaba ensalada.

Vegeta se preguntò que clase de alimentaciòn le habrìan estado dando en ese lugar para humanos y que tan adecuada serìa para las necesidades nutricionales de un sayayin, ellos hacìa tiempo habìan dejado de alimentarse como el resto de los mamiferos que solìan tomar sus nutrientes de sus madres en las primeras etapas para en vez de eso desarrollar sistemas digestivos màs resistentes desde un principio, pues no siempre las madres estaban disponibles para cuidar a sus hijos en esa etapa, si Bulma habìa estado alimentandolo como a un mamìfero corriente posiblemente su hijo estaba desfalleciendo del hambre, asì que tuvo compasiòn de èl y compartìò con su hijo algo de su carne.

Lo siguiente que sintìo fuè un manotazo de Bulma que lanzò el pedazo de carne al suelo y que gritò fuera de sì;

- ¡VEGETA¿QUÉ HACES?,¡ PUEDES MATAR AL NIÑO DÁNDOLE ESO!

Vegeta por supuesto la miró como si estuviera loca y agachándose un poco desde su silla alcanzó la carne del suelo y de nuevo se la dio a Trunks que con una rapidez digna de un sayayin se la metió a la boca antes de que su madre pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Vegeta viò como a Bulma se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al mismo tiempo que veìa donde la anciana arrastraba al anciano fuera de la habitaciòn junto con ella.

Decidiò que dado que era evidente que Bulma no sabìa nada de como alimentar a un sayayin mejor le daba alguna idea antes de que su hijo muriera de inaniciòn.

- él necesita carne desde pequeño, sino podría tener problemas, lo ideal sería buscar algún animal de sangre caliente y dejar que se lo metiera a la boca apenas cazado, sin lavar ni nada, (obviamente en comparación con eso un poco de polvo del suelo no lo iba a matar ), pero supongo que eso sería demasiado para ti, y por lo feliz que se ve me imagino que será evidente para ti a pesar de tu reacción que es más sayayin de lo que parece.

Mirò donde su mujer miraba al niño para corroborar sus palabras, y sì, se veía feliz, y debìa de serle evidente a ella tambièn que no iba a ahogarse con ese pedazo de carne en el futuro cercano, de hecho se veía tan a gusto que el caldo rojo le resbalaba por el puño cerrado y las mejillas.

Sin embargo, en vez de oir un comentario dandole la razòn como esperaba lo que la mujer dejo salir fue un comentario lleno de resentimiento y amargura;

- te parece muy sayayin como para casi matarme del susto al darle ese pedazo de carne antes de explicarme nada, pero no como para darle tu nombre o permitirle conservar su cola.

Vegeta dejó de comer y levantó la vista mirándola con extrañeza y observò donde ella bajaba la mirada vièndose de alguna manera muy triste.

Aparentemente ella habìa malinterpretado su comportamiento y creìa que èl estaba rechazando a su hijo por parecerse tanto a ella, ciertamente nunca creyò que la belleza fuera algo muy necesario en un hombre, pero no le molestaba que su hijo fuera bonito gracias al aporte de su mujer.

Tampoco le importaba que pareciera tan humano a simple vista, desde antes de venir a la tierra gracias a los informes de Raditz se habìa enterado que un hìbrido entre sayayines y humanos salìa màs poderoso que cualquiera de las dos razas por separado y de hecho le habìa comentado a Nappa que precisamente por eso si querìan dominar como emperadores el Universo no era aconsejable dejar que esos hìbridos se desarrollaran, pero jamàs porque creyera que eran inferiores, asì que la sacò de su error;

-ya deberías saber que yo no haría nada para dañarlo, y para mí algunas cosas me parecen tan evidentes como para ti otras que a mí me parecen una locura, siempre puedes preguntar cuando me veas haciendo algo que no te explicas. En cuanto al nombre siempre se le puede cambiar, no creo que se haya acostumbrado a el todavía, pero¿qué sentido tiene nombrarlo heredero de un planeta que ya no existe?, eso quiere decir Vegeta, y en cuanto a la cola, le volverá a crecer dentro de unos años, cuando el pueda decidir si quiere un punto débil tan evidente, dado que de nada sirve en una batalla pues no hay luna, de momento como sus cuidadores nos toca decidir y dado que tu nunca has tenido cola no sabes lo que es, por lo tanto supuse que la decisión me tocaría a mi y mientras más pronto se desprendiera de ella era mejor. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Aparentemente no.

Terminaron de comer mientras ella hablaba de su experiencia teniendo a Trunks y lo que había hecho en esos días en el hospital y luego de eso él por supuesto se fue a entrenar de nuevo mientras ella subía a su habitación a descansar con su hijo.

Luego que hubo decidido que ya había cumplido con su entrenamiento por ese día, fue a su habitación a encontrarse con Bulma sabiendo que ya nadie los interrrumpiría para disfrutar a solas de su presencia.

Como solía hacer cuando era tarde y quería llegar rápido a la habitación entró por el balcón y le llamó la atención que aunque era de madrugada ella estaba despierta, sentada de espaldas a él en una de las sillas que se mecían que había instalado en el dormitorio, sintió con ella el ki de su hijo también por lo que, imaginándose que estaba tratando de dormirlo se asomó sobre su hombro.

Bulma estaba haciendo algo que él nunca había visto hacer, aunque sabía que sucedía, ella estaba alimentando a su hijo con su pecho, como le había dicho que haría, y en su rostro se dibujaba orgullo.

Luego de un rato ella terminó lo que había estado haciendo y mirandolo le sonrió y como si estuviera ofreciendole el mundo le preguntó;

-¿quieres cargarlo?

¡QUÉ¡NO¿cómo se le ocurría preguntarle algo así¿ y si se le rompía?, si le pasaba algo Bulma lo mataba, había respondido de manera muy violenta cuando había tratado de alimentarlo con carne, no quería ni pensar que haría ella si se le caía, por lo que más por reflejo que por otra cosa se levantó rápidamente apartándose un poco de donde ellos estaban.

Talvez cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande como para entrenarlo, pero de momento era muy pequeño y frágil, y ya estaba demasiado preocupado de que las latas lo fueran a matar como para cargar además él mismo con la muerte de su hijo.

Sayayin o no.

Pero no tenía ganas de compartir con ella sus dudas hacerca de lo que el futuro le tenía preparado a su hijo, así que mejor trató de evitar el tema desviandolo a otro más agradable

- ¿vienes a la cama ya?

Pareciera que eso la distrajo porque efectivamente no insistió y se empezó levantar para poner a Trunks en la pequeña cama que habían puesto en la habitación para que Bulma lo alimentara.

-si, Vegeta, dame un momento para ponerlo en el moisés.

Ella se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentada mientras daba de mamar a su hijo para poner a este en su cama cuando por un momento le dió la espalda y la vió alejarse un poco.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaría cuando él muriera y fuera enviado de nuevo al infierno, en donde ya nunca la vería, ni a ella ni a su hijo, ya fuera que muriera con los androides o que sobreviviera, por lo que deseando poder expresar lo mucho que ambos importaban para él colocandose detrás de Bulma les dio un abrazo, suavemente para asegurarse de no lastimarlos, pero luego al no poder controlar más ni identificar claramente lo que sentía decidió alejarse para seguir entrenando de manera que talvez el momento de dejarlos definitivamente pudiera esperar un poco mas, por lo que susurro en el oido de su mujer;

-volveré más tarde, voy a entrenar un rato más.

Y alejandose de su familia durante un rato de nuevo se entregó a su entrenamiento para tratar de ganarle algún tiempo a la soledad que le esperaba al final de sus días.

-

-

* * *

**Lo siento por el final tan triste, pero aceptémoslo, Vegeta es un personaje trágico por más que lo pongamos en situaciones chistosas y no se me ocurría otra manera de terminar esta historia por el período en que se desarrolla, porfa, no me odien por esto, ustedes saben que yo también amo a nuestro Vegui y prometo cuando escriba otro fic que voy a hacer que el sol brille para él, además cosa que él no sabía a esas alturas, al final él se arrepiente y es perdonado de todos sus crímenes y no regresa al infierno .**

**Por otro lado lo que pongo que sucedió con Nappa sí sale en la serie, cosa que hace poco volví a ver y me sorprendió mucho, porque de hecho Nappa le pregunta si deberían ir a la tierra y tener hijos poderosos y Vegeta le dice que mejor no porque entonces ellos ya no serían los más fuertes.**

**¡por la boca muere el pez, Vegui!**

**Caroone, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este final te haya gustado, Luna enamorada, sé que Vegeta es tu favorito así que especialmente a tí te pido que no me mates si me quedó muy serio, Dayanarod¿te pude aclarar las dudas con el comportamiento de Vegeta y Trunks? no quería hacerlo muy ooc, pero tampoco me gusta ponerlo como alguien insensible, al contrario yo creo que se comporta tan malo para disimular lo mucho que le importan las cosas.**

** A todos ustedes que han seguido la historia, ya sea que hayan puesto un comentario o no muchas gracias, y recuerden que todavía tienen tiempo para ponerlos y me harían muy feliz.**

**¡Gracias! **

**Besitos, XimeB.**

**-**

* * *


End file.
